Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate
by Tetsuri
Summary: There are many things that a ninja must deal with on their path for strength. They often have to do many gruesome things to gain power. A young Shinobi finds himself in various situations as he walks the path of a Shinobi. But there is one challenge in which he doesn't expect to encounter. A woman's heart. How will he overcome this seemingly hard task? Let's find out.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Senran Kagura : A Shinobi's Fate.

Disclaimer: I own only the character(s) Daisuke & Uniya

I do not own any of the original cast placed within the series itself.

Introduction: In a world of Yin and Yang there are always constant battles. In the shadows live Shinobi. These are people trained in the ways of the ninja and live their lives by the sword. But, there are often some things that lead them to an unseen fate. And this is what a young Shinobi boy experiences after an unforeseen event occurs.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter.

 ***Groan***

Every part of my body ached as I fall on my back in the forest. The trees sway gently with the wind and I gazed up at the sky. It has been two years now, since I have joined Hanzo Ninja Academy. My reason is because I want to become a Shinobi like my sister, Tomoi. She was killed in action during a mission one day. The past events play in my mind, as I close my eyes.

* * *

 _The rain fell heavily over our village as the Shinobi returned home. I was only eight years old at the time the tragedy happened. On that same rainy day, the elite Shinobi were sent out to exterminate Yoma. I was still too young to understand what a Yoma was. To me, it was some sort of dog, but it was much more than that._

 _They were terrible beast that devoured everything in their paths. Men, women or children didn't matter in the least. They were all just food to the beast. The villagers' gathered as the Shinobi could only lower their heads for the moment. I struggled to get through the adults and greet my sister._

 _But, she wasn't there. My eyes scanned the group of Shinobi for any sign of my sister. Where could she be? My thoughts were maybe she was still on her mission, while the others came back to report. But, I was wrong._

 _"Tomoi?"_

 _My voice was light. I could feel a certain pain swell within my chest. Something just wasn't right. Tomoi would always come to me when I called to her. She would have the biggest smile that made my days brighter. But, she didn't come. Why? Why wouldn't she come when I called to her?_

 _I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder which caused me to look up. There stood a younger lady at my side, and she looked down at me with sadness. What was going on? I stared at the woman in confusion._

 _"I'm sorry, but Tomoi won't be coming back. "_

 _The woman lowered her hand, then wiped a few tears away. She turned away from me and walked away with the rest of the villagers, while the Shinobi teleported away. I stood in the rain with a shocked expression on my face. Tomoi…died? That couldn't be true! But, no matter how much I tried to deny it, the truth was as plain as day._

 _I wasn't going to see Tomoi again. The last thing I did was run out of the village as fast as I could. The place where I stopped was on the edge of a cliff, where Tomoi and I always gazed at the sunset. My tears fell hard, while the rain soaked my clothes. My voice echoed, as I screamed out my sister's name._

 _"TOMOOOOIIIIIIIIII"_

* * *

The flashback ended and I opened my eyes as I sit upright. My body was still aching a bit, but I had to get my training done. Otherwise, Kiriya-sensei would punish me. And I didn't want that to happen. With a lowered stance I grasped my Katana tightly by its hilt.

 ***Swish***

A few trees fell down, as I appeared opposite of them. That was pretty good, but I needed to keep my mind on the task at hand. That dream moments ago still bothered me. I did the best I could to shake off the thought and continued my training. The moment I jumped up to slash another tree something stopped me dead in my tracks.

 ***GROWL***

The sound of growling made me focus my attention behind me. An icy feeling shot down my back and I was frozen with fear. A black beast with mangled up humans in its mouth stared me down, shit this is bad. I didn't expect to see a Yoma of all things here and now. Shit…my body won't move. Why won't my body move!? I couldn't believe it.

The beast made a deafening sound as it charged at me. I closed my eyes as I waited for my final moments to come. But, it never did.

"Secret Ninja Art! Heaven and Earth Rumbling Spiral Leg!" A woman with long, spiky black hair rapidly spun, as she kicked the beast. The beast tumbled over and hit the ground hard. When the woman stopped spinning, I could see her black jacket with matching hat. There was no mistaking who it was.

"D-Daidoji?!" My voice was a bit shaky as I spoke. I still couldn't move for love nor money.

"Are you going to just stand there pissin' your pants, or are you going to fight, Daisuke?!" She yelled, while she powered up a bit.

Daidoji was an extremely amazing Shinobi. In a way, she inspired me. I gathered my nerve right as the beast stood up.

 ***** ** **GRAAAARRRHH** ***

I gathered the nerves and stood right back up as the beast prepares for its second assault. A Yoma was a very powerful beast and even I wasn't ready for it yet. I still didn't discover my own power within myself like the others. It was shameful for me. In an instant I yelled out as I dashed forward in a fit of blind rage.

"Daisuke wait!" Daidoji yelled out, but it was too late. I was already in the air and swinging downward with my Katana. But, it was no use. My weapon didn't even dent the beast tough skin. Instead, I was sent back by sheer force. Once again, I found myself unable to move. This was more than pathetic. I want to become a Shinobi, but I can't even defend myself when the time is needed. I'm still so weak.

I looked down at my weapon with lowered eyes in pain. Daidoji called out to me, telling me to move. But I couldn't make out the words she said and it was almost as if she vanished, never saying a word. There was no way that I could become a Shinobi. I might as well have accepted my fate here and now.

The beast charged once more and raised a claw upward. This was it. The beast was about to take my life, and there isn't a damn thing I could do.I could hear the sound of flesh tearing and I felt something splashing my face, but all of it wasn't mine. My eyes widen as I saw what was in front of me.

Daidoji stood before me, looking down with a pained expression as her hat fell down.

"Daisuke.. …You..dumb..ass" She muttered to me before she fell. My eye remained widened, while I stared at her motionless body. _No, this can't be,_ I thought to myself. Visions of the day I cried at my sister's death played over in my mind. I didn't want to deal with that again.

"You have to move, Daidoji-sama!" I shook her multiple times.

"Please! You have to move! Please!" Still, there was no response.

''This is really bad, she is too injured to move and it'd be impossible to move her at this rate...'' I can still see the Yoma preparing for another attack... "No, I refuse to lose someone else EVER AGAIN!..'' I had to get Daidouji back to the Academy and I had to do it FAST, her wounds were too deep. There's nothing I can do here.

With a deep breath I stood firm with what little strength I had left and carried Daidouji on my back.

 ***GRAAAARRRHH** *

''Hang in there Daidouji, I'll get you back to the Academy as soon as I can.'' I said with a worried tone whilst looking down at her.  
The sweat could be seen on her forehead as she tried to stay still even though I could feel her body twitch from the excruciating pain she's experiencing. I knew there's no other option, I need to hurry before it's too late.. THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!.

* * *

 **This is where chapter one ends I hope that this was a good opener for you all. I will try to do my best to write better in the upcoming chapters. ^_^9**

 **Summary: Daiske was sent out by Master Kiriya for extra training to help him discover his ninja animal. But in the process, he is attacked by a Yoma. A black beast. He is saved by Daidoji who was watching over him as he trained.**

 **Daidoji: Seriously though…did you really have to make it to where I get my ass kicked?**

 **Daisuke: Well, you didn't really get your ass kicked.**

 **Daidoji: You're right. It's your fault for being such a weak ass in the first place!**

 **Daisuke: H-hey! I'm still in training!**

 **Daidoji: Yeah, well you better get stronger or Yoma will be the least of your worries.**

 **Daisuke: I'll…keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Character Information:**

 **Daidoji**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Blood Type: Type-B**

 **Hobby: Exceeding Limits**

 **Birthday: November, 11th (Scorpio)**

 **Favorite Food: Meat**

 **Ninja Animal: Tiger**

 **Weapon: Weaponless**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde (Originally) Black (Transformed)**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Measurements:**

 **Height: 170cm (5'7")**

 **Bust: 100cm (39") (H Cup) Waist: 58cm (23") Hips: 98cm (38")**

* * *

 **Daisuke**

 **Age: 20**

 **Year: 2nd**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Blood Type: Type-A**

 **Hobby: Reading**

 **Birthday: September, 30th (Libra)**

 **Favorite Food: Ramen**

 **Ninja Animal: (Unknown)**

 **Weapon: Katana**

 **Hair Color: Purple (Originally) Purple (Currently) medium length, spiked  
**

 **Eye Color: Purple**

 **Measurements:**

 **Height: 172cm (5'7)**

 **B-W-H(Not specified)**

 **Attire: White button-down short sleeved shirt, with blue uniform pants and white shoes. (school outfit)**


	2. Shinobi's Meeting

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 2: Shinobi's Meeting

Night set in as the sun went down. The environment was quiet as I stood underneath a tree with my hands in my pocket. We were fortunate enough to have made it back to Hanzo Ninja Academy, but it was because of that ninja woman whom showed up at the right time and at the right place. It was thanks to her strength that Daidoji and I survived that ordeal…..

* * *

 _ **Earlier in the day…**_

 _''Hang in there Daidoji, I'll get you back to the Academy as soon as I can.''_

 _That's right. I wanted to defeat that Yoma, but Daidoji was badly injured protecting me. I tried my best to run, while I carried her on my back, but it was no use. The faster I ran, the more it seemed like I was giving the beast motivation to eat me. A woman jumped in the path of the beast, causing it to stop in its tracks._

" _Pathetic beast…You feast on the weak with no remorse nor regrets. The only one that is allowed to do such a thing is me!"_

 _The woman unsheathed her blade from her Wagasa and grasped it firmly by its hilt. The beast let out a ferocious growl, before it charged the woman._

" _Move out of the way, boy!" Right as she shouted, she leaped to the side and the Yoma continued charging. After her warning I jumped into a nearby tree. The woman took her stance as I watched her. She glared at the Yoma with Light Red._

" _Secret Ninja Art! Flames of a Thousand Hells!" The woman's sword became engulfed in flames, but they didn't scorch her skin. Instead, the flames twirled around her hands and sword._

 _The young woman took a step forward and seemed to vanish into thin air. The next thing I saw was flashes of fire hitting the Yoma from each and every side._

 _ ***GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

 _The beast body slowly became wrapped in a vortex of flames. The woman reappeared with her back facing the Yoma, but I could see her clearly. I was in disbelief as I looked at her face. She had a sadistic expression as if she was enjoying the torture she gave the beast. I could feel sweat build up on my forehead while I watched the slaughter take place._

" _Scatter with the wind!" The woman yelled out, while she turned to face the Yoma and slashed forward. When she stood upright and swiped her sword to the side, it fell into pieces and my eyes widen. I jumped down swiftly out of the tree, while I held Daidoji firmly. But, soon as I opened my mouth to speak the woman cut me off._

" _You better get that woman help right now. Otherwise, you're never getting the blood on your hands washed away; now get out of my face." She said in cold voice. I only nodded in response and jumped into a tree, then hopped away, but not before I took one final glance at the woman._

 _Soon after that, I arrived at the Academy, where Master-Kiriya and the others were waiting. They all were shocked as they stared at Daidoji's motionless body. Time was of the essence, so they didn't stop to question me when they took Daidoji to the infirmary. Master Kiriya beckoned me to come with him. And I knew I had some explaining to do._

* * *

I look up at the night sky and started thinking about that woman again. The way she fought as well as her expression played over and over in my mind. There was no doubt about it. She was on a level that I had never seen before. There was also the fact that I didn't detect her presence. It was hidden so well that if she decided to attack us, we'd be dead in a heartbeat.

Instead, she helped us, but the truth still remained to be seen if she was good or evil. I tried to shake the feeling of unease because a Shinobi is not supposed to be fazed by that. More importantly, I am still worried about Daidoji's condition. I sighed deeply and once again, I was saved and couldn't do shit. With that fact branded into my mind like a mark, sitting around moping about my weakness isn't the key to getting stronger.

Hard work and dedication, those are the only options I have if I ever want to achieve the next level and discover my ninja animal. That is the lesson Master-Kiriya has always taught us in this school. I sighed once more and headed to the infirmary to see Daidoji.

"Don't be discouraged with your shortcomings, Daisuke," Kiriya-sensei turned to face me in the hall. "There is a great power within you. It just takes time to discover it."

"Yes, I know that Sensei." I respond with uncertainty then bowed before walking away.

Daidoji was sleeping soundly when I entered the Infirmary. My eyes lower a bit when I see her bandaged body. I took a few steps forward and dropped onto my knees as I bowed in front of her.

"Daidoji, please forgive me. I wasn't strong enough and you were hurt because of me." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and a tightening feeling in my chest.

"Don't tell me you're crying Daisuke." Daidoji said with a weak tone in her voice.

"Huh?" I look up to see Daidoji staring at me with a stern expression.

"If you have the energy to beg for forgiveness then, use it to become a strong Shinobi." She continued.

"Daidoji…" I look back down at the floor in shame.

Daidoji's blonde hair fell on her shoulders as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her red eyes were fixed on me. I wipe my eyes as she continues speaking before looking up at her.

"Regardless, whether you fail multiple times or succeed, as long as you're still breathing, you'll eventually get stronger." Daidoji said with a sigh.

I stared at her when she hits her chest hard and doesn't flinch. It was impressive that she had so much strength left even with that injury. I even believed she was as tough as bricks. But, what I couldn't understand is why she enjoys exceeding limits so much.

I won't question her about it. I don't want to get sent flying out the window like last time. Daidoji stood up and extended her hand to help me up. A faint, yet strong presence can be felt as I stand up.

"So, I see you two made it here safely after all." A voice caused me to look over at the window. It's that woman again. She managed to sneak in undetected, just as she had done during the Yoma encounter. The woman's long hair swayed with the wind as she studies us.

"I was watching you from the distance, while you fought that Yoma," she said as she jumped through the window and landed softly.

"It was thanks to your help that we were able to escape. " I smile happily in gratitude.

"Don't get me wrong…I didn't do it to save to you," she responded coldly as she looked at me, "My only purpose was to destroy that Yoma. It was nothing more and nothing less, why would I want to protect someone who's incapable of protecting himself hmm?" She continued.

I grit my teeth a bit. This woman obviously has communication issues. Every part of me wants to teach her a lesson, but I tossed the idea out the window when Daidoji started speaking.

"I guess you have knowledge on them as well." Daidoji rested a hand on her hip.

"Yes, I also know that they are capable of destroying anything and everything in their paths." The woman folded her arms underneath her breast.

"You know, it's a real pain that you stepped into my battle like you did." Daidoji cracked her knuckles and flexed her muscles a bit.

Compared to Daidoji, the woman didn't have any muscle tone, but that was more than made up by the power she displayed earlier. However, Daidoji didn't care one way or another. She always punched first and asked questions while punching. That was just the way she is as a Shinobi. But, that is also what makes her so unique. And why I respect her so much.

"I see you wish to fight me then, Daidoji." The woman closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again.

Straight off the bat, she called out Daidoji's name, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. The only thing on Daidoji's mind was pounding the woman's face in.

"You're pretty strong and I want to see if you can dent this body of mine." Daidoji smirked a bit.

"You mean, you want to end up charcoal black and turn to dust like that Yoma?" The woman laughed a bit.

"What'd you say you bitch!?" Daidoji snapped in response.

"Do you honestly think that you can continue on protecting him?" The woman replied with a smile.

The woman looks at me with a cold expression. And I knew full well that she was right.

I clenched my fist and lower my eyes in silence. I didn't disagree, but it felt like she was aiming at my weak points and pointing out all of my flaws. That hit my pride hard.

"Tell us why you are here if it isn't to fight." I looked at the woman with curiosity.

"I came here to warn you, Daisuke," She replies in a stern voice, "Stay away from Yoma's until you can figure out how to hold a sword right, that display was outright pathetic.'' She continued and sighed.

I blinked twice when she calls my name. _It seems that she looked up information on us,_ I thought to myself.

"And on a side-note, if you're thinking that I looked up useless information about useless Shinobi, you'd be wrong.'' The woman said.

As if she read my mind.

"I could hear you two loud and clear. Also when Daisuke was screaming internally." She chuckled softly.

I felt my face heat up in pure embarrassment. Not only did I freak out, but it was in front of two women! One of them being the woman I admire highly, Daidoji-sama. I swear I have the worst luck as a ninja. What else could go wrong for me? ….Scratch that. It's better for me not to ask. Otherwise, some unthinkable horrors like seeing Kiriya-sensei in a G-string would soil my eyes.

"Daidoji, the real reason I came here is to ask you to train Daisuke." the woman lowered her arms at her sides.

"And why should I do anything for you?" Daidoji replied, angrily.

"Have you forgotten quickly that I saved your life, meathead?" The woman retaliated.

"Meathead…?" Daidoji gritted her teeth a bit at the remark, "I guess you really want an ass kicking after all." She continued.

I better break the ice before this gets messy. It was obvious that these two couldn't see eye to eye on things and it could turn into a storm. I throw aside my pride and rest on my knees, then lowered my head.

"Daidoji-sama, I want to become a stronger ninja! Please train me!" I pleaded with her.

Daidoji looked down at me, then sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of her head.

"Fine, I'll train you, but don't think that I'll go easy on you." She folded her arms under her breast and looked back over at the woman.

''Also, you still haven't told us your name," Daidoji said as she stared at the woman.

The woman sighs, before speaking in a low voice, "My name is Uniya. I hope that makes you happy, piss-for-brains."

Daidoji cracked her knuckles again with an annoyed expression. Only this time, I hop up and touch her shoulder, then shook my head. I didn't want Daidoji over doing it with her injury. No matter how tough she was, a good rest was still vital to regaining her strength.

"Daisuke we will see each other again," Uniya turns to face the window, "I promised someone that I would watch over you. But, I leave you in Daidoji's hands for the time being."

Uniya jumped out the window, while I stand puzzled at the words she said. _She promised someone that she would protect me? But, she couldn't mean…._

Daidoji and I stared at each other quietly, while we let everything sink in. I have a feeling a tough road is ahead of me from here on.

* * *

 **This concludes chapter two. I hope that this one was good for you as well! I am really enjoying writing this fanfiction since I love the series so much! I look forward to writing more epic chapters for you later on! Until next time my fellow readers!  
**

 **Daidoji: "Well, that didn't turn out quite like I expected. I wanted to kick her ass!"**

 **Daisuke: "Daidoji- Sama please calm down. You are still injured…"**

 **Daidoji: "This is nothing! *hits chest* I can take on anyone at any given time!"**

 **Uniya: "Of course you can, birdbrain."**

 **Daidoji: "What was that!?"**

 **Uniya: "I'm sorry words are too hard for you to understand, piss-for-brains."**

 **Daisuke: "Maybe you both should try to get along."**

 **Daidoji & Izuna: "You keep out of this!" **

**Daisuke: ….Let's….move on…**

* * *

 **Character Info:**

 **Name: Uniya**

 **Age: 22.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Blood Type: Type B  
**

 **Hobby: sleeping, practicing ninja arts  
**

 **Birthday: 1st of April.**

 **Favorite Food: Rice Cakes  
**

 **Ninja Animal: Falcon  
**

 **Weapon: Wakizashi**

 **Hair Color: Black(originally) Black (currently)  
**

 **Eye Color: Light Red  
**

 **Measurements:** **Bust: 88cm (34''),Waist: 70cm (27''),** **Hips: 88cm (36'')**


	3. Ninja Training

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 3: Ninja Training

The sun shines brightly throughout my room as I pack my belongings, preparing to move into my new dorm at the academy. My stay has always been the abode my sister and I shared. There is still a good bit of sentimental value residing within these walls. When I look at the wall, I see a picture of my sister and me. Thinking back on it, I feel nostalgia kick in once more.

 ***Sniff***

My eyes started to water as tears start to roll down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them off my face. There is no time to think back on the past, the past should stay in the past. I'm doing this to keep Tomoi's legacy and dream alive and she will always live on in my heart. A smile spreads across my face as I turn away and exit the house. The streets are busy as always and the day is beautiful without a single cloud in the sky.

I speak in a soft tone while I look at my home one last time, "Tomoi, please watch over me and give me strength." In one swift leap, I land on the roof of one house, repeating the process for each house in my path. Happiness bubbled inside of me when I thought about Daidoji-sama. It is no secret that I want to be by her side for the rest of my life. When Daidoji is around I feel like I can take on the world.

"Daidoji…" Her name rolled off my tongue smoothly. I smile a bit and move faster. My heart started racing; as her image played over and over in my mind. What the hell am I thinking!? I shook my head and chuckled a little. It never really occurred to me that Daidoji had a softer side to her.

She was usually the type to beat the crap out of someone without a thought. There was no way that a woman of her caliber could display something such as love, could she? I let the thought process in my mind a little longer and I land a few feet away from the Academy gates behind a tree.

Afterwards, I made my way through the gates and to the entrance that lead to Kiriya-sensei's class. But, the person who was waiting to greet me was a blonde haired woman. It couldn't be who I thought it was. The woman wore a blue uniform top along with a long blue skirt that stopped at the ankles. Outside of her usual attire she looked really beautiful.

The wind sways her hair slightly and she stands firmly with her arms folded underneath her breast. Her red eyes stare at me attentively as she taps her foot impatiently. My cheeks flushed a bit and I avert my eyes from her.

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day looking like an idiot, or are you going to move your ass?" Daidoji spoke in a stern voice. I quickly look up and rushed over to her and bow in respect.

"Forgive me. I was merely lost in thought," I looked up at her before continuing, "It won't happen again sensei."

"There's no need to call me sensei, Daisuke. I'd rather be called Daidoji. It has a much better ring to it." She turned away with a sigh, "Follow me to your dorm room."

I immediately followed her down the hallway and to a door at the far end of the hall. When we entered, she turned to face me. "This is where you will be staying while you attend school here. For now, just leave your bag in this room," she walks pass me while continuing to speak; "You need to get to class. I'm sure you know the consequences for tardiness. However, since you have just moved in, I will vouch for you this time." She said with a subtle smile before walking out.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Did Daidoji actually smile? That only brought up more thoughts, whether or not she had a softer side. Perhaps, it was a façade to hide her true intentions of kicking my ass later in training. Whatever the case is, it won't distract me from the situation I'm in right now. After putting down the bag on my bed, I headed to class.

"Welcome back, Daisuke!"

All at once, the girls greeted me as I enter the class. I scan the room for any sign of Kiriya-Sensei, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only other person in class was Daidoji, whom rested her back against a wall with folded arms. The girls resumed whatever it was they were doing and I closed the door behind me.

"Heh…Heh…Asuka, looks like your chest has gotten a lot bigger this past week," The blonde haired girl said as she grabbed a hold of her younger Shinobi's chest and fondled them.

"Katsu-chan! L-Let go of my chest! And besides, why do you keep coming after mine!" The younger Shinobi whined while she squirmed with a flushed face.

I blinked twice at the scene. I've seen Katsuragi do this multiple times, but it never ceased to amaze me how much of a pervert she was. In all honesty, I felt pretty bad for Asuka and the others. Well, it did show they were lively.

"Katsuragi, you must stop this at once! That isn't very lady-like at all!"

"Looks like yours are especially big, Ikaruga," The girl spoke in an excited tone of voice, "They really have gotten bigger."

"R-release me this instant K-"Her words were cut off as Katsuragi fondled her breasts.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Katsuragi was always sexually harassing those two. It was a hobby, and a very enjoyable one. Her main reason was because she loved how the others reacted to being groped.

"Hibari, I want you to stay away from Katsuragi, "A girl with pigtails; wearing an eye patch spoke in a soft tone.

"They seem like they are all having a ton of fun, Yagyu." Hibari responded innocently.

"I won't let anyone come near you, Hibari." Yagyu said as she closed her eye.

"You don't have to worry so much, Yagyu! I'm not a baby." She pouted a she folded her arms.

Yagyu opens her eye and blood gushes from her nose, "Hibari is so cute when she's angry," She said in a relaxed voice.

 ***FUSH***

Smoke fills the room and everyone started coughing and wheezing. I fan away the remnants of smoke and see Kiriya-sensei standing before us. He was dressed in his usual suit and had a smile on his face. "Good morning to you all." He spoke in a cheery tone.

"Good morning Sensei!" The girls all respond at once.

"You still like to make one hell of an entrance, Kiriya-Sensei." Daidoji said jokingly.

"I can see that you've recovered well after your injury, Daidoji." He replied with a smile.

"It's nothing I can't handle. It was only a scratch." Daidoji laughs wholeheartedly.

Kiriya-sensei smiled for a little longer, before his eyes fell on me. I felt a little uncomfortable. Kiriya's expression went from happy to serious as he studied me. My body began to shake slightly while he looked at me. What could he be thinking? Did I mess up yet again? Whatever the case was, I was ready for my punishment.

"Daisuke, I know this may be new for you to move in with us, but I want you to enjoy your stay here at the academy," He folds his arms before resuming speaking, " I am fully aware of the current request that Daidoji has been asked."

Daidoji looked over at me and I looked down. That was to be expected of Master-Kiriya. There was nothing that could get past him, without it being detected, or shall we just call it plain… eavesdropping? It was pretty obvious that he knew Uniya came to visit last night, because he's a damn eavesdropper.

I looked at him before speaking, "Yes, sensei that is true. But, I am honored be under Daidoji-sama's wing," She continues watching me as I speak, "I feel that I can learn much from her as well. And I wish for her guidance on my path to become a Shinobi like the others," I said and bowed in respect.

He studies me for a moment longer then laughs. He was laughing? I've normally seen him serious, but this is the first time that I've seen him laugh like this. After a few more seconds of laughter, Kiriya gestured Daidoji over to us. She did as she was instructed and walked towards us. When she was close enough, she placed a hand on her hip.

 ***Ba-Bump***

My heartbeat picked up slightly as I stare into Daidoji's eyes. Time seemed to stop completely and there wasn't anyone else. It was only Daidoji and me. My cheeks began to slowly flush once more and I panic a little, but not to an extent that it was noticeable. My palms began to sweat slightly and my body shook a little.

This feeling was different from last time. Was it fear? No, that couldn't be the case. It was only my fellow ninja and me. What is going on with me? I've never felt something like this before. Maybe, I wasn't feeling well.

 ***Ba-Bump***

Everything around me seems to fade away as I gaze at Daidoji. Her lips were moving and she was speaking. _Daisuke, I want to be alone with you, just the two of us,_ is what I heard her say in my mind. But, what she really said was… "Daisuke, get your head out of your ass! It's going to be the two of us training!" She snapped at me in annoyance.

The others laughed at me and I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, while laughing nervously. In all truth, I deserved it. It served me right for daydreaming in the middle of a lecture. I bowed apologetically and Daidoji sighed as she closes her eyes.

"Its fine, Daisuke, just don't go daydreaming all the time, "she turned away, "That could get you killed on the battlefield," she folds her arm, while gripping her arm tightly. I could tell that she was really worried that I lack the ability to be a good Shinobi.

I can't let her down. From this day forth I will do my best to show her what I am capable of. My expression turns serious.

"Daidoji-sama, from here on I will do my best when we train," I bowed in respect.

A smile formed on Daidoji's face, but she kept her back facing me, "Very well, but you better not disappoint me. Now, let's begin your training. "

I smile bright and followed her outside the class to the secret training area. The sun was beaming in the sky, which made me shield my eyes to block the rays of the sun. However, Daidoji stares at me quietly when I look at her. She has a serious expression and I can tell she is prepared to fight.

"Draw your katana, Daisuke." She said, lowering her arms. Instead of going into her Shinobi transformation, she stomps the ground, causing it to crack slightly. Her power is unbelievable.

But, that is not going to stop me from showing her what I can do. My best option for now would be to attack first. Daidoji remained in place as the wind blew dust upward between us. When it cleared I dashed forward and slashed horizontally towards her.

 ***CLANK***

"No way…" I said when I looked at her.

She literally blocked my attack with her fist, but there was an aura that surrounded it. I could feel the force of it as well. "Is that all you have, Daisuke? You disappoint me!" She boasted as she pushed me back, which sent me sliding back. Before I could regain my composure, she takes a step forward then, swings her fist upward at me. At the last second I block it and feel myself lifting off of the ground. There was a stinging pain in the left side of my jaw as her fist connected with it. My body flew back and I tumbled. When I regained myself, I gasp for air. That one attack had shaken me up and I trembled. What is this fear that is taking over me? Was this the feeling my sister felt when she was out on her mission that day?

"Daisuke, this is what is means to be a Shinobi!" She stomps the ground once more, "In real battle the enemy will not hesitate to kill you. You sense fear after my attack, don't you?! If you do not wish to die here…then I suggest you stop being a coward and attack me head on!" She hits her chest, then powers up.

But, it seems almost impossible to hit her. She had the fighting spirit of the tiger and her hot-blooded personality was matched only by her devastating power blows. I manage to stand up, even though I was still a bit shaken up. However, I didn't let that stop me. I took a deep breath, before I charge her head on once more.

Daidoji smirks, then punches towards my head, but I block it with my sword and hold my ground, I pushed her back, then slashed towards her mid-section. She steps to the side and hits me directly in my ribs. I coughed and wheezed for air. The attack wasn't strong enough to do any major damage, but it still hurt like hell!

I place my hand on the area where she hit me and drop to one knee. "Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

"Are you angry, Daisuke? Do you want to defeat me? Well, I can tell you right now that throwing a bitch fit won't help you dent this body of mine!" She gritted her teeth, "Now, stand up and fight! Show me just how much you want to impress me!"

Without saying a word I stand slowly with my head lowered, and gripped the hilt of my katana tight and didn't let go for love nor money, I wanted to impress her, I want to, NO MATTER WHAT! I WILL IMPRESS HER! Daidoji smirked as she readies herself for my attack. The left side of my bangs covered my eyes as I glare at her. She lowers her stance and charged at me. I put up my defensive pose and blocked the attack. Sparks fly from the clashing of her fist against my katana.

 ***CLANK***

Her fist collides with my sword multiple times before she lowers herself and then brings her fist upward once again with a powerful force. Each attack was like a tiger ripping away at my defense and I could feel it taking its toll on me. My guard breaks and I fall over balance.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I fell backwards.

"It's over now, Daisuke! It's too bad I'm not even satisfied yet!" With one swift punch she hits me in my gut.

 ***Cough***

Everything began to get blurry. Afterwards, I felt multiple punches to my face, then an elbow to my back. The pain shot through my body like wildfire and could feel it weaken from the attack. The more I try to stand, only gave my body motivation to cave in. It was no use. The damage from the attack took its toll.

 ***Thud***

I hit the ground face-first and gasped for air. My body was slouched over as I stood up and held my katana tightly, but I refused to give up. The world felt like it was spinning when I held my katana. "I…won't..lose..here…I..." I gasped for air in between my word.

Daidoji looked at me as she thought to herself, _'no matter how hard I hit him, he gets right back up. His determination is impressive.'_

"Daisuke, it's pointless to continue on. You can't win no matter how much you try! Just give it up already!" Daidoji boasted as she stomps the ground once more.

"I don't care!" I yell out in anger as I closed one eye and attempt once more to fill my lungs with air. "I will get stronger! And I'll become an even greater Shinobi than you!" I am shocked by what I said.

Daidoji's eyes widen slightly in surprise. What I said had caused her to lower her guard and left her open for attack. With what little energy I had left I dash quickly towards her and raise my sword. A sharp pain shoots through my body which causes me to fall forward and drop my sword in the process. My vision blurs once more. I feel arms wrap around me something soft caress my cheek.

"That's enough training for now, Daisuke. You've proven your fighting spirit today. I understand your determination to become a Shinobi". She gently rubs my head smiles at me as I look up at her one last time. She was smiling? I must've died during training because Daidoji never really smiled much. At any rate, I'm really happy right now. Daidoji-sama acknowledged my skill, so I am happy with my accomplishment today even if I couldn't damage her.

"Dai.." I pass out before I could say her name completely.

In the distance on top of a cliff, Uniya was watching the entire training regimen. She smirked then teleports away, leaving behind a rose petal trail.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter3. I hope that you have enjoyed it. -Bows-**

 **It is a pleasure to write this for you and I was pretty excited as well when I wrote this chapter. I look forward to writing the next chapter for you all my fellow readers. So, please tune in for Chapter 4 later on! Anyway, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

Character Information

Detail

Ikaruga

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Blood Type: Type-A

School: Hanzou (3rd year)

Hobby: Reading

Birthday: July, 7th (Cancer)

Favorite Food: Green Tea/Kaiseki

Ninja Animal: Phoenix

Appearance

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 168cm (5'6")

Bust: 93cm (36") (G Cup)

Waist: 59cm (23")

Hips: 90cm (35")

* * *

Hibari

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: Type-B

School: Hanzou 1st year

Hobby: Video Games

Birthday: February 18th (Aquarius)

Favorite Food: Sweets

Ninja Animal: Bunny

Appearance

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Blue/Light Blue (Pink pupils)

Height: 160cm (5'2")

Bust: 80cm (31")

Waist: 55cm (21")

Hips: 73cm (28")

* * *

Katsuragi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Blood Type: Type-B

School: Hanzou (3rd year)

Hobby: Sexual harassment

Birthday: November, 5th (Scorpio)

Favorite Food: Ramen

Ninja Animal: Dragon

Weapon: Greaves

Appearance

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue-Green

Height: 165cm (5'4")

Bust: 95cm (37") (H Cup)

Waist: 57cm (22")

Hips: 90cm (35")

* * *

Yagyū

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Blood Type Type-O

School: Hanzou (1st year)

Hobby: Sleep

Birthday: December, 23rd (Capricorn)

Favorite Food: Dried Squid

Ninja Animal: Squid

Weapon: Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella

Appearance

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Height: 158cm (5'2")

Bust: 85cm (33") (E Cup)

Waist: 60cm (24")

Hips: 83cm (33")


	4. A New Teacher

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Teacher

(I had another thought and changed Izuna's name to Uniya)

 ***Splash***

The sound of splashing water woke me from my sleep. I was back in my dorm room. But how did I get here? The last thing I could remember was desperately trying to attack Daidoji-Sama before I fell into her arms. She caressed me gently and stroked the back of my head. Her smile was like pure bliss to my heart.

 ***Splash***

A wet rag was placed on my head again, which sparked my curiosity of who was nursing my injury. To my surprise it was…

"D-Daidoji-Sama!?" My voice was as squeaky as a mouse. Instantaneously, I hoped up as my face flushed as red as a crimson. Everything went wrong the moment my foot was wrapped in my sheet and fell forward as I leaped up from my bed.

I knocked over the pail of water Daidoji had place neatly on my dresser, flipping it onto her and soaking her outfit before tumbling over and landing on top of her, in my state of panic.

 ***BOING***

I felt something soft and squishy engulf my face, leaving nothing but pure darkness. Instinctively, I raised my hand and grasped the softness that held my face captive. It felt like….

 ***SQUISH***

The feeling of whatever I grabbed was soft, squishy and….uh oh… _Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did…,_ I thought to myself as I slowly hoisted upright. My entire body froze like an iceberg when I looked down. The soft, squishy feeling I felt between my fingers was Daidoji-Sama's chest. Fear and pain hit me all at once like a ton of bricks.

"Daisuke…" She grits her teeth and growls in anger, "What in the HELL do you think you are doing you little pervert!?"

"W-wait! I…I can explain, Daidoji-Sama!" I said in a quivering voice.

"OH YEAH!? YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU ARE TOUCHING?!" She yelled as her face flushed more.

I looked down at my hand still placed firmly on her breast. Her soft, round and- NO! Death was nigh and I had no time to relish in my dirty fantasy!

"It was an accident I swear!" I responded quickly. I leaped away from her, the sweat falling down my face. _Please…someone….anyone….SAVE ME!_

Daidoji stood up and looked at me with a piercing expression. I was definitely going to die. There is so much I hadn't done and so many games I hadn't played! Daidoji takes a few steps, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, "Daisuke you son of a bitch!"

 ***CRASH***

She spun around with me and tosses me straight out of the window. Luckily, my landing was softened by the grass beneath me. I rubbed the back of my thumping head, catching sight of someone landing beside me.

"I see you've decided to do some evening workouts with cherry boy, bodybuilder," Uniya said mockingly.

"Cherryboy?" I replied with an expression of confusion.

"Bodybulder!?" Daidoji responded angrily.

"Is that not what I just said, birdbrain?" She laughed.

Flames seem to surround Daidoji like a cloak as she leaps outside, land right beside me. And it began once more between the two women. What was it with those two? It was as if the only thing they knew was 'beat the shit' out of each other. Well, I had to stop Daidoji.

I stood up quickly and reached toward Daidoji, but she snatched away from me. Daidoji's aura spikes and the ground shook as she stomps with tremendous force. It was a fact that she was extremely pissed from the insult.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU REALLY MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL!" Daidoji yelled.

"You should simmer down, or else you might end up looking like a tomato," Uniya laughed.

Daidoji charges forward, and swung her fist towards Uniya. The younger shinobi didn't make any effort to move as the blonde-haired Shinobi closed in for an attack. I was wondering why she didn't move. What exactly did she have planned? My eyes stretched open as I thought back to our very first encounter with that Yoma.

When Daidoji swung towards Uniya, she slowly began unsheathing her Wakizashi.

"Take this you-"She stopped short of what she was about to say.

Steam seeped between my fingers upon blocking the assault from its initial target.

"Daidoji, you must relax. Don't let your anger get the better of you." I said.

Daidoji stares at me dumbfounded, but lowers her fist. The power of the punch felt like a steamroller trying to pull my arms out the sockets. _Seriously, does this woman EVER HOLD BACK!?_ I thought to myself. After rotating my arms a few times to make sure everything was intact, I yell at Uniya

"AND YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO SHOW UP AT THE WEIRDEST TIMES!" I yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I interrupted the two monkeys mating process." She replied in a low tone of voice.

"It's not like that!" Daidoji and I respond in unison.

My body quivered and trembled for an unknown reason. Or maybe it was because I was thinking about Daidoji's magnificent, soft…No, I couldn't think of such lewd things. I was in training to become a Shinobi. Besides, Daidoji would do unthinkable horrors to me, if she ever caught me peeking at her naked body. There was a profound thought that made me dispense the idea altogether.

Daidoji folded her arms underneath her beast in defeat with a flushed face. Once again, Uniya's witty remarks made Daidoji simmer down. It was like the blonde haired shinobi was a puppet on a string. Well, it soothed the savage beast a little while.

"Daisuke, I was watching your training regimen and it was outright pathetic," her fragrance trailed with the wind as she walks past me, "You lacked form and it left you open from all sides. How can someone of your caliber hope to become a Shinobi?" She asked, "You are a fool…Do you honestly think that you can protect anyone in life? Do you think that yelling like a caveman will protect the ones you care about? You are like a little dog with all bark and no bite."

My lower lip quivered, I lowered my eyes a little, and every fiber of my body burned as if it was on fire. She had spoken the truth once again. Why did she keep doing that? It was getting rather annoying. _I bet she gets a kick out of screwing with me,_ I thought to myself.

I averted my eyes, "You don't know anything. You should mind your own business!" I snapped at her before turning around.

"You are my business, Daisuke. So, that means I own you." She laughed hysterically.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" My face flushed. This was really embarrassing. I was starting to wish that Yoma had eaten me instead! Daidoji lowers her arms before walking over towards us.

"Listen, I want you to help me train Daisuke. I feel that it would be better if we both use our combined strength and knowledge to help him." She said sternly.

"I see. Usually I work alone, but I'll help you guys out. Besides, he's still wet behind the ears. I'm surprised Kiriya let him stay this long." She replied.

"Then it's settled. You will enroll as a teacher here at Hanzo Ninja Academy." Daidoji nods.

"Fine, whatever you say Amazon."

"I'll kill you whore."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked curiously.

"HELL NO!" The two women replied.

The two women glare when they yell at me. Did they really have to be such hotheads? I could feel the sweat build on my forehead. I felt really abused, but that didn't matter. They could put me in a ninja dress and make me do ballet for all I cared. So, long as I—No….I changed my mind. The thought of me in a dress sat on my tongue like three day old stale cheese.

"Fine, I won't argue if it helps me get stronger." I smiled.

"I'm glad that you agree. "Daidoji turns away from me and folds her arms under her breast as she smiles. Daidoji signals Uniya to follow her and they walk towards the academy. When they were out of sight, I walked towards a tree and sit under it. I think back to another time before my sister died, gazing up at the evening sky…

* * *

" _Onee-chan, what are we having for dinner? I asked my sister as I sat down at the table._

" _We are having your favorite, Daisuke-Kun." My sister replies with a smile._

 _My cheeks flushed and I smiled in return. The aroma of ramen filled my nostrils, given me a heavenly feeling. I kicked my feet back and forth in my chair as I hummed. Excitement builds inside me as my sister brings my meal to the table a few minutes later._

" _Thank you, Onee-Chan!"_

 _You are very welcome, Daisuke-Kun. Now be careful not to burn yourself, okay?_

" _No worries I won't!" I reply in a cheery tone._

 _Immediately, I begin eating as I closed my eyes while my face shone brightly with a smile._

" _I always want you to keep that smile no matter what Daisuke."_

 _I will Onee-Chan because you make me really happy!" I laughed happily._

 _My sister reaches over and picks of a piece of noodle from my face._

" _I LOVE YOU, ONEE-CHAN!"_

" _I love you too, Daisuke." She giggles a little._

* * *

I stand up and smile while I gazed at the setting sun. It was as if my sister stood beside me and we watched it together. But the fact remained I was only creating an image of her from my thoughts.

"Daisuke, come on! Get your ass in here!" Daidoji shouted from the doors of the academy.

"I'll be right there!" I replied in content. _I'll see you later sis,_ I thought to myself.

"Daisuke, if you don't bring your ass, I'll come over there and it won't be pretty!"

In an instant, I hauled ass towards the academy and looked back at the sun once more. Daidoji grabs my ear then pulls it and a few tears form in my eyes.

"Ouch! Please have mercy, Daidoji-Sama!"

"Mercy is for the weak! And may I remind you of earlier!?" She glares at me.

"T-that was an accident!" I responded in a whimpered voice.

"No worries, you can have my forgiveness WHEN YOU RUN TWO-THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOLYARD!"

The door slammed shut and my voice echoed loudly.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

A few birds scatter from the loud scream.

 _'I'm going to die...'_

* * *

 **Acknowledgement(s)**

 **Thank you for your review, PokemonSky1999 and guest! I am glad to know that you are enjoying my story! I will keep working hard and do my best to bring you more fun-times and excitement in the future chapters!**


	5. A New Beginning

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

 **The Next Day…**

I dashed side-to-side, in an attempt to scale a few trees. At the peak of the trees, when the green leaves came slowly into view, I kicked off one of the trees. With the force assisting me from the kick, I hoisted myself into the air and landed on one of the sturdy branches. From atop the trees I had a birds-eye view of everything.

"This is awesome!" I shouted, causing a few birds to scamper away.

Down below me Daidoji, and the Hanzo Ninja girls watched me in action. Surprisingly, the two-thousand laps Daidoji-Sama forced me to run somehow increased my stamina and speed by an alarming rate. My body felt light like a feather as I leaped from tree to tree. In one final jolt forward, I felt like I was flying.

The sun's rays bounced of my slightly tanned skin as I landed on one knee in front of the others. I stood upright, while I attempted to breath in fresh air. The others looked at me amazed and I smiled at them. My determination to impress Daidoji-sama had increased ten-fold since yesterday.

"H-How was that, Daidoji-Sama?!" I panted a bit.

That wasn't too bad, Daisuke. But, you still need to keep your form tightened when you move," She placed a hand on my shoulder firmly.

A bit of happiness swept over me as she praised my efforts. My cheeks became flushed in embarrassment.

"Daidoji-Sama..,"

I looked towards Uniya, "Uniya-sensei, I wish to train with the other students. I feel that by training with other experienced Shinobi I can achieve more power," I bowed.

"Uniya-sensai huh, I like the sound of that. I'll let you call me that from now on my little slave." She smirked. My eye bow twitched in annoyance from her sly remark, but I brushed it aside. I wouldn't let her teasing upset me. Although, she would make me do unspeakable things, like wear a tutu. I blush from embarrassment. On a side-note: she disregarded my statement!

"Uniya, that's enough. You need to take this more serious." The busty blonde shinobi scolded.

"I'm very serious about this." Her face was emotionless as she replied.

"Right…" Daidoji sighed.

There was a brief silence from everyone, until Daidoji spoke again.

"Alright, you'll be training against Katsuragi today. I want to see what you can do in hand-to-hand combat. Is that an issue, Uniya?"

"Nope."

"I will do my best." I stood upright and faced Katsuragi. Katsuragi excelled in hand to hand combat. If I was going to win, I had to keep my defense tightened. Failure was not an option. The class headed outside to the secret training area. Katsu-chan and I took our position in the center of field.

I started up a conversation as I glared," I won't lose here, Katsuragi,"

"Heh, I like that look in your eyes, Daisuke!" the blonde hair vixen said in a cheery tone of voice, "But, I don't plan on losing here either!" Her expression suddenly changes from cheery to serious.

There was a long silence between us.

"Begin!" Daidoji ordered.

In a swift motion, Kat takes a step forward then dashes. A gust of wind blowing towards my face, made me raise my forearm to block an on-coming kick. The impact of the kick made my legs bend a little under its pressure. It was powerful, but I quickly pushed her off balance and punched towards her chin. The move missed as Katsuragi vanishes and reappear below me, kicking me off balance. I was shocked as I fell backwards.

After Katsuragi spots her opportunity, she jumps into the air and raises her leg high, then slams it downward in an attempt to damage my face. I had to move and IT HAD TO BE FAST! I quickly placed my hands firmly on the ground, then spun around and countered with a kick of my own. Katusragi was astonished by my quick reaction. It felt like gravity wasn't a factor momentarily as I flipped into the air and dive-bombed towards Katsuragi.

"EAT THIS!" I yelled out. Kat touches my fist gently when I missed and hovers over me. She chuckles in excitement, "My turn!" With a big smile she horizontally kicks me and I rocket downwards toward the ground.

 ***THUD***

My body ached with pain as I collided with the earthy surface and coughed up some blood.

"Heh! Looks like I win, Daisuke!"

I was unable to move momentarily due to the excruciating pain from the fall. Profound sadness covered my heart like a blanket. While I laid in shame, Katsuragi turns her back to me as she spoke, "A Shinobi never gives up even when things get tough. That's why we train ourselves hard." She clenches her fist.

"I guess it's time I take things more seriously," I replied in a low tone of voice. Katuragi turns around then places a hand on her hip.

"Show me your resolve, Daisuke." She smiles excitedly. The air felt as if it shifted between us.

I dashed forward in attempt to hit her face Katsuragi's face, but she blocks it instantly. I shifted to the left and delivered a swift kick to her gut. Katsuragi's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her stomach from intense pain which dropped her to her knees.

Daidoji and Uniya were both dumbfounded. Of course, Uniya was probably making wise crack about me. I didn't expect anything less from her. I look back at Daidoji-Sama with a big smile in hopes that I had impressed her. And that one moment is what left me open. It was common knowledge to never let your guard down mid battle.

A flurry off powerful kicks placed massive damage on my body and ripped off my shirt. Afterwards, I was sent spiraling towards the ground with a crescent kick to my face.

 ***THUD***

Just as it happened in the training session with Daidoji-Sama, I was flat on my face in the dirt. Daidoji begins walking towards me, but she's stopped by Uniya, who was watching attentively. She looks at Uniya angrily, but watches the battle resume.

I thought back to what Uniya said to Daidoji, _Do you honestly think you can go on protecting him, Daidoji?_

She was completely right. In battle, you had to be able to protect yourself as well. I clenched a little dirt tightly as I slowly hoisted myself up. I didn't have time be getting knocked on my ass all day. I had two options; One, I gather up the courage to overcome any obstacle. Two, I continue allowing myself to be walked over.

 _Tomoi….Daidoji….I no longer want to let any of you down. I want to become stronger so that I can show you that I am worthy of being a Shinobi,_ I thought to myself quietly as I looked at Katsuragi quietly.

I WON'T LOSE HERE!"

A power erupted within me as I yelled. It felt like fire, but it was different. Words couldn't begin to explain what it was that I felt, but I knew that it would help me win my battle. Katsuragi leaps from side-to-side in swift motions, before she sweeps at my legs. I sidestepped smoothly then attempted to retaliate as I kicked towards her. She places her hand on the ground, then shifts herself upside down and blocks my attack.

I immediately grabbed her leg and tossed her to side, sending her tumbling and sliding to a stop. She shakes as she stand upright, but I gave her no time to recover. I leaped towards her and hit her with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"GAHHHHHH!" She screams out in pain.

Everyone watches in shock as I sent blow for blow over various parts of her body and unknowingly began to shred her uniform. All I could think about was not losing. Finally, when I stop my attack I raised my fist slowly and glared down at her. Katsuragi closes her eyes and waits for the final blow, but I gently tapped her forehead and smiled.

"I win, Katsuragi" I said content.

"I have to say that you were one hell of an opponent Daisuke."

Katsuragi scratches her nose and smiles like a big kid.

"You would have kicked my ass if I hadn't worked up the nerve to fight seriously, Katsu-chan."

We both laughed and that's when it hit me…

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" My face turned blood red.

"That's pretty much your fault. You beat the shirt off of me. Literally…."

I bow multiple times as I apologize, "I'm so sorry!"

Katsuragi only laughs at me and pats my shoulder while I, on the other hand, avert my eyes and my face was still flushed. Everyone rushed to us.

"That was amazing you guys!" Hibari said excitedly.

"Impressive" Yagyu said softly.

"That was a fascinating display of your strength." Ikaruga smiled.

Daidoji and Uniya look at me with stern expressions.

"So, the baby is finally ready to stop wearing diapers." Uniya said coldly.

I blinked twice. _Once again…she manages to kill my good mood. What is it with her?!_

"That power of yours...No, it's nothing at all. Daisuke, later tonight I want you to meet me by the tree next to the lake in the garden. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Daidoji said. Afterwards, she walks away without another word, while I stand puzzled to why she needed to speak with me alone.

Uniya watches briefly, "Hm…" she muttered.

I said my goodbyes to the others and headed to my room.

* * *

 **Later that night….**

I made it to the place where Daidoji told me to be. The lake is surrounded by flowers of different varieties. There was a full moon and its light reflected on the water of the lake. The tree that grew beside it was blooming with life and birthed green, healthy leaves. A gentle wind sways Daidoji hair when I stood beside her.

"I see that you came, Daidoji." She sparked up a conversation.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss a chance to speak with a great Shinobi."

"A great Shinobi, huh…"

Daidoji seemed to be acting different from her usual energetic ways. I look at her with curiosity and tilt my head slightly.

"Daidoji, you seem to have something on your mind. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"…"

"…"

There was a long awkward silence and for the moment, we both just stared at the lake. After several minutes of quiet, Daidoji spoke up.

"You know, it's not too late to back out of the ninja lifestyle. Trust me, the dangers you face as a Shinobi are far greater than any training regimen I give you." She spoke sternly.

"I am well aware of that, but when I fought," I lowered my eyes before continuing, " All I could think about was how I wanted to protect you and the others. I know the pain of lose…the fear of being helpless….I never want to experience that again."

 ***Sniff***

A few tears rolled down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. Daidoji turns to me and looks at me with gentle red eyes.

"Are you willing to throw away everything? Once you live walk the path of a Shinobi your life will change forever. Can you go on knowing that you will be taking lives?"

I hesitated to answer. It was no secret that Shinobi took lives each day and I knew full well what I was getting myself into. I was still afraid, but in a way, I wanted to be closer to Daidoji-Sama. She was the light to the darkness in my life. It was full of sadness, but it she made it better.

"Yes, I am prepared for whatever task you put in front of me, Daidoji-Sama." I bowed respectfully.

"Very well, Daisuke. But there is no turning back from this point on, remember that."

"I will keep it marked in my memory."

"Good. Now, go and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded in response and Daidoji walked away. I smiled.

"I will continue to do my best."

I look up at the moon content then headed back to my room.


	6. Desire

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 6: Desire

I lied down on my back and placed my hands firmly behind my head, while I stared upward at the ceiling. Majority of my time was always spent thinking of how to get stronger and improve, but something felt different. I placed my right hand on my chest and sighed.

I thought about my match against Katsuragi. Where did that power come from? I had no knowledge of how I unleashed it. I raised my hand off of my chest and held it above me and stared at it as I continued to think. Katsuragi could have taken me out when I let my guard down. So why did she hold back? I curled my hand into a fist and clenched tightly.

She had every intention of defeating me in battle. Hell, she could have even used her Shinobi transformation, but she decided not to. However, it was a victory that I savored. I leaped out of bed, then exited my dorm room and headed outside.

"What the hell are you doing out this late?"

I turned to my left to see Uniya glaring at me with her arms folded underneath her breast.

"I couldn't sleep one bit." I replied, turning away from her and looking up at the night sky.

"You're like a goddamn baby you know that?"

"And you're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"You might want to watch it you little shit. I could kill you in a single blow right now if I wish to." She said in a low tone.

Her threat made me cringe a bit, but it wasn't as noticeable. I wanted to make a wise-crack just to piss her off again. Instead, I just walked towards the lake and looked at it. She studies me for a second before sighing and following behind me.

"I don't see why you are trying so hard in the first place," She stares at me before continuing," I mean why try so hard to impress that ape?"

"It's because I want to fight beside her. I want to show her that I can protect her just the same."

She laughs at my response.

"I'll admit that was one hell of a joke, Daisuke." She teased.

"It's no joke, Uniya," I averted my eyes.

I looked at Uniya and spoke softly, "I'll protect Daidoji-Sama no matter what. I always want to- "I paused briefly and blushed before I continued speaking, "I want to show her that I can be valuable in battle."

 ***Swipe***

Uniya slashes her sword at me, nearly hitting me as I dodged at the last second.

"What was that for Uniya!?" I questioned her angrily.

"You think that self-righteous bull-shit is going to help you get any stronger, Daisuke? There is only one way for a Shinobi to grow in strength….. kill or be killed. Got it? Sometimes, you really piss me off, but I'm only doing this because that woman asked me to. But this is becoming a real pain in the ass. "

 _She mentioned a woman once before, but who was she talking about..?_ I was at the peak of my curiosity and I needed to know the answer. Now she had my full attention, "Uniya…"I said softly.

"What?" She replied in a low tone of voice.

"You said the same thing when we first met."

Uniya became silent for a few moments.

"Uniya?" I looked at her with more curiosity than I had minutes ago.

There was a long silence between us until she finally began to speak.

"The person was named Tomoi." she said bluntly.

My eyes widen and I rushed towards Uniya and grabbed her shoulders. "That's a lie! Why would my sister ask you to protect me!? WHY!? YOU ARE MAKING IT UP!" I shouted as I shook her.

 ***SLAP***

The sound of a slap on my face echoed as my head snapped to the left side. I stared at the ground in utter shock.

"I'll kill you. I don't give two shits how upset you are. Never lay hands on me again….." She scorned me, holding her blade to my throat.

I nodded in response and she lowers her blade then continues.

"I was only fourteen when she came to me and asked me to watch over you. She had notified me that she wouldn't be coming back," She closes her eyes and folds her arms underneath her chest. "I honestly didn't give a shit about her request, but she begged me to watch over you."

"Why'd she go out on a mission that day knowing that she wouldn't be coming back? What about me?! Did she not think about me when she took that goddamn mission!?" I yelled.

Uniya only looks at me quietly.

* * *

 **Back in the academy…**

Daidoji hums as she turns off the shower and wraps a towel around her body. She steps out then takes a look in the mirror. She sighs a bit, examining her muscle-toned figure. She turned her back to the mirror and examined her body again then sighs.

Every part of her has muscles, and in a way, it bothers her a little. She looks at her legs and bends over slightly, but blushes in embarrassment and stands back upright. There was no way that she, of all people, could even think about being feminine. Daidoji began to think about how feminine Uniya looks and continues to examine her own body.

"There's no way I can be attractive with muscles. Guys just don't go for my type." She sighs again and places a hand on her chest gently. She would never show this side of her to anyone, because the others have always known her for being a hot-blooded Shinobi. The blonde haired woman dries off her body and puts on her night gown before exiting the bathroom.

She stands in the hall and leans her back against a wall as she began thinking about Daisuke. He had become stronger in such little time and was oblivious to the strength he had. Although, she thought it was kind of cute how he always freaked out by the slightest mistake. But, when he smiled it was innocent and pure.

Whenever he makes an attempt to impress her, it only warms her heart more and more. "He does all of that just to impress me." She says in a gentle tone. She smiles a little, looking down at the floor as she rested her right arm underneath her breast. She places her left hand against her chest and felt her heartbeat pick up.

She thought back to the other day when Daisuke caressed her breast and looked into her eyes. It may have been an accident, but in truth, she enjoyed it. There wasn't any explanation as to why because she had never been a person to feel love or be soft-hearted. The only thing she knew how to do was fight and break limits. Honestly, it was her favorite hobby.

She caresses her own breast with a lustful expression. "Daisuke…" She says his name in a low tone of voice.

She slowly slides her left hand down her body and her breathing picks up. Daidoji shakes her head and stops herself from committing a shameful act. Instead, she decided to find Daisuke and have a chat with him. She had completely forgotten that she needed to discuss the mission that she wanted him to accompany her on in the morning.

With a slap to her cheeks she pushes out her lewd thoughts and walks to Daisuke's room. The door is opened slightly and she peers inside. He was not inside and she starts to worry. Nighttime was always the most dangerous to wander alone.

Bandits and other thugs always lurked in the local alleyways and shadows, waiting to rob any poor soul who dare step foot on their turf. She quickly runs down the halls and searches around for Daisuke. _Where in the hell did you go idiot!_ A pain builds in her chest as she thinks about what may have happened to him. "Please be safe!" She runs faster until she hears Daisuke yell from the garden.

"Why'd she go out on a mission that day knowing that she wouldn't be coming back? What about me?! Did she not think about me when she took that goddamn mission!?"

Daidoji sneaks out the doors quietly, then conceals her presence and hides behind a tree, close enough to listen in, but far enough to be undetected.

* * *

Uniya turns her back to me and I fell to my knees.

"Don't be a naïve fool, Daisuke. If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't have asked me to look after you," her face turns expressionless," If it were up to me I would have let you died long ago." She said.

Daidoji clenches her fist tight, but restrained herself and doesn't move an inch. She looks at me as I pounded the ground with my fist.

"Damn it all!" I yelled while tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Well, I've told you only part of the reason. Once you get your head out of your ass I will tell you the rest." She said. Afterwards, she leaps into the air and teleports away.

Daidoji walks from behind the tree and stands in the shadows for the moment. She gazes down at me as I pounded the ground with my fist. "Daisuke….," She says softly.

I was surprised when I looked up and saw her gazing down at me. I tried to stop myself from crying because I didn't want to show her any weakness. "I was just-"I tried to speak before being cut off by Daidoji-Sama.

"Save it. You don't need to explain anything. Whatever the reason for you to shed tears I understand." She said as she held out her hand.

I grabbed her hand and stood up, while I wiped away my tears. But when I tried to remove my hand she wraps me in a hug and rests my head gently on her chest. I closed my eyes as my face flushed and heart skipped a few beats. I felt Daidoji's heart racing as she holds me and rubs the back of my head.

"Daisuke, no matter how tough it gets, you have to push through that pain and fight. It may be a rocky road, but you can overcome any obstacle. I'll be right beside you and I want you to do the same for me." She looks down at me with a smile and I felt my body shake like a leaf. And my face turned red. She caresses me again and I was stunned. What in the hell was going on here!? I pull away quickly and bow multiple times.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Dadoji-Sama!" I apologized. I really didn't want to get thrown again after the last misunderstanding. I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but I was trembling like a puppy.

"Daisuke, must you always act that way around me?" She asks.

"I can't help it, Daidoji-Sama. I don't want to get thrown into the lake as a result." I replied.

Daidoji became quiet and turns away. She places her right hand over her chest and her face flusters a little. "So cute…" She said in a low voice.

"What was that, Daidoji-Sama?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing at all." She replied.

"Alright, if you are sure I won't pry."

Daidoji took a deep breath before exhaling and speaking, "Tomorrow morning you and I will be going on a mission. Kiriya-Sensei will brief us on details before we leave."

"Are you serious!? I get to go on a mission with y—"

Daidoji's hands grasp my face and her hair falls over her eyes. Under the night sky her hair glistened and her red eyes gazed at me through her bangs. I stood gazing back into hers, but I was confused. Why was she acting this way? What was going on? Daidoji never acted in such a manner before. Our faces were inches apart and I felt her breathe linger against my lips.

Not only was her figure stunning in her gown, her muscle-tone was barely noticeable when she wasn't in her Shinobi Transformation, but I could still feel the strength of her touch on my cheeks. Surprisingly her hands we soft and smooth as velvet. I had expected them to be worn from her battles.

"Dai..su..kie…" She whispered.

 _Why is she…doing this…?_

 ***Kiss***

It was like time stood still the moment our lips touched. My body shook even more and I stared at Daidoji as she kissed me. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes once more. I felt light-headed and even more confused. Why'd she do that?

My cheeks had never flushed so hard before.

"I need to go, Daidoji-Sama!" I pulled away from her grasp and my face was flushed crimson.

"Daisuke-kun…"

I remained quietly or a little longer before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry! I–I have to go!" I stuttered. I had never been so embarrassed in my life!

I ran past her with my head down.

The wind sways Daidoiji hair to the left as she watches me run back into the academy. She smiles and touches her lips for a few seconds.

* * *

 _Daisuke's Room…_

I stared at the ceiling as I thought to myself. _I know she was only trying to cheer me up when she did it, but that was my first kiss! Still, I am glad that she cares enough about seeing me grow stronger to do such a thing. I won't let her down and I will continue to do my best for her._

I placed my left forearm on my forehead and sighed as I rested my right hand on my chest. I thought about the mission and closed my eyes. The kissed still plagued my mind like a virus. Still, I wouldn't have known how to deal with love even it were true. But, there was absolutely no WAY IN HELL Daidoji would see me as a lover. So, I brushed the thought out of my mind and tried to get some sleep for the mission in the morning.

* * *

 _Daidoji's Room…._

Daidoji sat on the edge of her bed and continued to think about her kiss with Daisuke. After all, it was her very first kiss. She felt like a big kid, but right now she didn't give a damn. Everything about that kiss was wonderful. The barrier that guarded her heart was slowly coming down, but she still kept it up slightly.

There was no point in her getting her hopes up, if he couldn't understand how she was feeling from that one kiss. She had no idea why he made her heart race, but it was a nice change from all the fighting and constant training to become stronger.

 _I never thought that kissing someone would make my heart throb like this. But I want to explore this feeling more. Although, I can't let the others see me like this. I have a reputation to keep up. Still…if anyone were to find out I could just beat the hell out of them and make them keep quiet. Yeah, that'll definitely work. During training I have to still be strict on Daisuke. I can't afford for him to falter when he has progressed so quickly._

Daidoji turns on her side after lying in her bed and closes her eyes, speaking softly as she drifts to sleep.

"Daisuke…"

* * *

Writer Comments

Hello, all you wonderful readers! This is the end of Chapter 6 and I hope that all of you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to keep Daidoji in character, but also give everyone a view of her softer side. I hope that you all enjoyed seeing this side of Daidoji as much as her hot-bloodedness. Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Mission

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's fate

* * *

Chapter 7: Mission

 **Early morning…**

Master Kiriya folds his arm as he looks at Daidoji and I then speaks, "Today, you both will be scouting the Central Shopping District for a gang of troublemakers."

Daidoji sighs and folds her arms in frustration, "Why do we have to take on scamps? They're nothing but a bunch of weaklings and they won't get my blood boiling."

"This mission is to help Daisuke gain experience in battle. It would be futile to send him on a dangerous mission without any experience. This is why I've assigned you a much smaller task."

I looked at Kiriya briefly before I focused my attention on Daidoji. She was really annoyed by the mission. But I began to examine her attire. She wore a white Faux Leather Crop Top, black jeans, and white low-cut open toe heels. I looked at my attire; a black pullover T-shirt, white vest, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Yes, I know that, Kiriya-Sensei, but still I-"

"Would you really put Daisuke's life at risk? May I remind you of what happened with that Yoma?" He scolded her.

Daidoji closes her eyes.

"No, I remember it all too well, Kiriya-Sensei. Very well, I will take him on this mission and show him how to scout. But, are these clothes really necessary? I don't see the point of playing dress up just to take on this mission," she replied.

The question also sparked my curiosity. It made more sense to fight in regular attire. Before I could ask my question Kiriya spoke again.

"Good. It's also vital for a shinobi to blend in with their surroundings and with people as well."

"I understand, Sensei." Daidoji looks at me with a smile and my face flushed. I averted my eyes and scratched the left side of my cheek a little.

"I'll watch over Daisuke during this mission."

"I leave it to the two of you. Good luck."

 ***FUSH***

Smoke filled the room and we began to coughing and wheezing. _This smoke is becoming a real pain in the ass! Who uses frickin' smoke bombs in the middle of class!?_ I thought to myself. After the remnants of smoke were fanned away, someone else stood in the place of Kiriya. It was the last person either of us wanted to see…

"Uniya…" Daidoji said, while examining her.

"Well, I see the beast decided to play dress up today." She said mockingly

"You want to repeat that you little slut?" Daidoji cracked her knuckles and glares at Uniya.

"Once again, your little pea brain can't process what I've said. Maybe, I should speak like a caveman for you."

I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. _And here we go again with these two. Do they ever take a break? Seriously…,_ I thought to myself.

"I'll break you like a toothpick, Uniya!" she shouted.

"With those manly hands I'm sure you can break just about anything." Uniya laughs.

"I'll kick your ass!"

The others come inside to see what all the commotion is about and stop near a wall when they see Uniya and Daidoji facing each other. I looked over at them and my eyebrow twitched a bit as I laughed nervously. The two older females were causing a good bit of ruckus. She leaps towards Uniya and I grabbed her arm quickly. Asuka and the other shinobi girls continued to watch quietly as Daidoji and Uniya bickered back and forth a few minutes longer.

"Daidoji, we should really get going on our m- "My words were cut short as Daidoji drags me out the door by my collar.

"Whoa! Hey slow down a bit, Daidoji! I can't keep up!" I shouted.

"Good Luck!" The girls say in unison.

Uniya shakes her head then begins her lesson.

Daidoji releases me when we make it to a bus stop. She folds her arms underneath her breast and looks away from me. We both remained quiet until the bus came. I was wondering why she chose to ride the bus, but I was also sure he had her reasons.

I paid the bus fee and we sat down to the right side of the bus across from a couple who cuddled. I looked at them briefly before I turned my attention to the window and stared at the outside. _This is my very first mission huh…I'm going to show Daidoji what I can do,_ I thought to myself as I placed my hand firmly next to Daidoji on the padded seat.

Daidoji watches the couple silently. The young woman holds the young man's hand as they lace fingers and lays her head on his shoulder. She had her arm wrapped around his and sighs with content. The man looks down at her with a smile then kisses her forehead gently.

I was unaware Daidoji was making her own attempt to grab my hand. She has a small blush and nearly grabs it until I spoke…

"Daidoji-Sama, you don't have to worry about today. I'll back you up."

Daidoji' blush disappears and her eyes lower before she pulls her hand back. I looked at her with a smile and she averts her eyes and speaks softly.

"I trust you. But, there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it, Daidoji-Sama?"I asked. What was it that made her look away from me? Maybe I'd done something wrong. But I wasn't quite sure what it could be. The only thing I had done was look out the window, but that couldn't have been the reason for her action.

"Well, about the kiss last night I-"her words are cut off as I spoke.

"I understand that you were only trying to cheer me up. So, there's no need to worry about it." I smiled at her, but she doesn't look at me.

"Yeah…That's it…." She replied in a low-tone of voice. I hadn't noticed she was saddened by my response. I only stood up as the bus driven made an announcement that we had arrived at our destination.

"We're here. So let's do our best together! I won't let you down."

Daidoji only nods, then stands up and walks past me quietly. I blinked twice and scratched the right side of my cheek. Something was definitely off, but I was more than sure it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

I stepped off the bus after her and stretched. The Central Shopping District was lively. People went into various stores to do their shopping, while others made purchases at the stands that sold items of choice. It was pretty cool to see the city up close for once. I usually looked at it from a distance and only dreamed of setting foot on its solid grounds.

Daidoji was still a little quiet and I faced her. She has her arms folded under her breast and seems as if she is lost in thought and I was a little worried that she was vulnerable to an attack by someone. Then again, this was Daidoji-Sama, danger feared her. I placed my hands in my pockets neatly and turned away, looking around for any signs of the targets.

"We should probably get our search going. That gang of thugs could be hiding anywhere in this big city. But, I doubt they would b-"

I looked down with a flushed face as Daidoji wraps herself tightly around my left arm and pushes her chest against me. She looks up at me with a smile and I gulped a little. _Oh man, she's…she's…_

"We should act like a couple for this mission. That way our cover won't be blown."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. If we act casual, it'll be easier to find those guys. I'm pretty sure they're likely to attack couples that wander around. "

I smile and keep my hands in my pockets as Daidoji places her head on my shoulder. We walk around a bit, looking at a few stands and buying items as well. It felt like we were on an actual couple on a date. Although, I ended up carrying all of her bags after she made a few purchases. It was a little unnecessary for her buy things while we were on a mission.

"Daisuke, come over here and look at this!" She waves excitedly and I walk towards her.

I was wondering what could have made her so happy. I looked down at a box of kittens staring back at me. Each of them had adorable little eyes and they purred as Daidoji pets them. It was too bad that pets weren't allowed back at the academy. I would have purchased one for her to take back with us on the trip home.

While Daidoji played with the kittens I started to reminisce on the few times she helped me. She had risked her life to save mine as well as kissed me to cheer me up when I was feeling down. She went over-the-top to see me smile and I was always sulking like a little child about being weak.

It was still a mystery why she went so far to make me happy. There was also her actions on the bus. She seemed like she was upset about something. Whatever bothered her at that moment weren't an issue anymore. She was happy once again, running around like a little school kid and she looked cute doing it.

It started to get dark after we checked out a few more nearby stores. However, there wasn't anything else that interested Daidoji, so I held the only four bags full of items she purchased. There was still no sign of the gang and I started to get frustrated. A few people walk towards the bus station, while others finished their last minute shopping.

"Daisuke…" She says in a soft voice before grabbing my arm again.

"Yes, what is it, Daidoji-Sama?" I asked curiously.

"We should go to the park and take a walk. I'm sure that if we go there at night they will show up."

"That's a good idea. It would make more sense for them to attack us in a place where there aren't many people."

She holds my arm tighter and my face flushed hard. Daidoji pulls me towards the direction of the park and I stumble a bit.

"Whoa, slow down Daidoji! I can't keep up." I shouted.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

A gentle wind sways our clothes and hair as we walk together in silence and enjoy the beautiful scenery of the park. There wasn't anyone in sight, but it was a nice feeling being alone with Daidoji. We didn't have to worry about innocent people getting hurt. I also understood many civilians feared being attacked by the lurking gang members.

"Daisuke, I understand this is a mission, but I really enjoyed this time we spent together…" She stops walking and looks at me. I looked at her and smiled.

"When we kissed that n-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here!? I see two little lovebirds wandered into our turf."

We both turn round and see a group of people staring at us. They wore red shirts, black jackets and jeans with shoes to match. Honestly, they looked like some cheap knockoff of a biker gang. The leader had a big x-shaped scar on his face and he grinned as he spoke.

"It never fails each time! Idiots and their whores come around this park at night to have sex and it just makes it easy to rob them blind. Sometimes, we kill them. That is, after we have fun with the women. Hahahahah!"

The rest of his lackeys laugh before he continues. "Let me guess…You came here to get a piece of her sweet little ass. I don't know what kind of taste you got, but that bitch has a ton of muscle."

Daidoji's lowers her head as she let my arm go. I set the bags by a nearby bench and glared at the thugs through my bangs. "I'll ask you to simmer down on insulting Daidoji-Sama…"

"And what are you going to do if I don't you little shit? You think you can take on all of us?!" The leader snaps his finger and more people come out of hiding. They surrounded us, holding bats and knives and glare at us. They had about thirty totaled and we were greatly outnumbered, but Daidoji became excited. The leader spoke again, "Drop your belongings and leave the broad with us. And I'll be nice and let you live kid."

"I SAID DON'T TALK LOWLY ABOUT DAIDOJI-SAMA!" I yelled.

Daidoji throws her ninja scroll in the air.

"Shinobi Transformation!"

A bright light surrounds her and changes her causal outfit to her shinobi attire; black hair and hat, a long black jacket, and matching pants with brown sandals. Her breasts were also covered with nothing more than white bandage wraps Daidoji stomps and punches her fist against one another." Alright, which one of you bastards want to go first!"

"Daidoji, leave the leader to me." I said in a stern voice.

"He's all yours. I'll take on the group of lackeys!" She turns her back to me and her eyes glow bright red as the darkness shrouds her.

"Shit! It's those goddamn Hanzo ninjas! Get them!" the leader ordered. The group leaps towards us, but Daidoji smirks as she makes a fist with her right hand and surrounds it with her gold aura.

"Attacking us head on!? You're pretty bold for a bunch of shitheads who're about to die!" She yelled out as the aura builds around her fist and I closed my eyes slowly.

Secret Ninja Art! Heaven and Earth Flash War Wild Tiger Fist!" She pulls the group of enemies in and takes a step forward, then sends them flying back with a giant tiger mouth, blowing them up in the process. I open my eyes as they explode and look at the leader, while Daidoji folds her arms under her breast and keeps her back facing us. "You still want to try your luck and get a piece of my ass?" She laughs wholeheartedly. The leader was dumbfounded as he watches his men explode then retreats.

"He's getting away, Daisuke."

"I'll handle it…" I replied.

I leaned forward then dashed from side to side at high pace as the leader scurried away. Every part of me burned as I chased down the gang leader. I wanted to make him pay for speaking to Daidoji-Sama disrespectfully. I leaped ahead of him, cutting of his path and growled a little.

"Please don't hurt me! I swear I'll never do anything bad again! I swear-"

I kneed his face which sent him tumbling backwards. He regains his composure then pulls out a knife and charges me. "DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He swings wildly in an attempt to stab me, but I dodged and the blade sliced open my shirt. Afterwards, I knocked him unconscious with a devastating punch as he hit the ground with a hard thud.

Daidoji whistles as she walks towards us.

"That wasn't bad for your first mission. You took him out without hesitation."

"Yeah, well he was disrespecting a great shinobi such as you. I got angry and I-"

She touches my shoulder and returns to her casual look. "I'm really impressed by your efforts here tonight. I can see you doing much better in the future. However, you still need to keep your head on straight." She smiled.

"We'll drop this guy off at the police station before we head back." She looks down at the gang leader.

I nodded at her and we leave the park.

* * *

After reporting back to Kiriya on our mission, I took a shower and headed straight to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and placed my hands beside me as I thought about Daidoji.

 _She looked really happy today. I can't believe I was able to make Daidoj-Sama smile that much. That's a really big accomplishment for me._

 ***Knock Knock***

I looked at my door and wondered who visited me so late at night.

"Who's there?"

"It's Daidoji..Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opens the door and steps in slowly. I look at her in her nightgown as she closes my door quietly and locks it. I wonder what she could want.

"Is there something you need Daidoji?" I asked.

She takes a few steps forward then looks down at the floor quietly. I stood up and stretched a bit.

"Whatever it is, you can tell m-"Daidoji's lips press gently against mine and my eyes widened in shock. I pulled back and stared into her eyes. _What's gotten into her? She's kissing me again and I don't understand why…_

Daidoji's face is flushed and she just gazes into my eyes.

There was a long silence between us.

 _Daidoji-Sama…._


	8. Night Bliss

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 8: Night Bliss

 ***Ba- Bump***

My heart raced a little as I stared into Daidoji's eyes. She grasps my face firmly between her hands and pulls me into another kiss. I wanted to pull away again and ask her what was going on but, I only returned her kiss. A bit of excitement and nervousness rustled within me like a hurricane. I wrapped my arms around Daidoji's waist and French kissed her passionately.

She gasps and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck and deepens our kiss. Her strawberry fragrance filled my nostrils and was intoxicating. But as I slowly slid my right hand down her body, she breaks our kiss and pants. She presses her lips against my ear and whispers softly.

"Ever since that night when we kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about you. All I wanted to do was be around you."

My eyes widened as I thought about the night she kissed me. It wasn't to help me, but she was showing her affection. It never occurred to me then that she felt so deeply for me, but in a different way. That also explained her actions on the bus earlier and her suggestion on pretending to be a couple. I lowered my eyes and placed my right hand firmly on her cheek and gazed into her eyes as I spoke.

"Daidoji, I…I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about me. I was so focused on trying to impress you and be at your side…But you wanted the same thing all this time."

Daidoji blushes as she lays her head on my shoulder and sighs in content. I started to rub the back of her head gently,"Daidoji, I want to be by your side as long as I can. But, I am afraid that-"

She places a finger on my lips and silenced me.

"That's enough talking, Daisuke. Tonight we'll let our bodies speak to each other. You have to take full responsibility for making me feel this way."

My face flushed harder and I nodded as I shook like a leaf.

 ***Ba-Bump***

Her heart was racing as our chests press against one another and felt my body heating up. In an instant, I pinned Daidoji's arms above her head and gazed down at her.

She gasped, "D-Daisuke?!"

"Forgive me, Daidoji…I can't control myself right now," I replied.

"Daisuke…I'm happy that you've realized my feelings."

"I wish that I realized your feelings sooner. You wouldn't have felt pain."

She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"I don't care about the past. I am happy that you are with me like this now."

Dadoji presses her body firmly against my own as she pulls me closer to her. I couldn't control myself any longer. I wanted to sample each part of her beautiful body. My right hand slid from her ankle and up her thigh as my fingertips spoke to her body. She moans as we kiss and wraps her arms around my shoulders tight.

Our tongues swirled as we breathe heavily from the kiss. Daidoji spreads her legs open a little as I caressed her breast and massaged them gently. She moaned a little more and begins sliding her hands down my back. I broke the kiss slowly, leaving a thin trail of drool as our lips seperated.

"Daisuke…"

"Daidoji… You are very beautiful."

I gazed down at her as I slid my down to the ends of her gown. Both of our faces flustered as I slowly removed her nightgown and dropped it to the floor then kissed her body. She wore laced panties and no bra and covers her breast to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't stare at my body. It's embarrassing, Daisuke." She said shyly.

"Don't be silly. You are very attractive, Daidoji. I've always enjoyed the sight of your body." I whispered.

I grasped her arm and moved it away from her chest. She doesn't resist as she looks up at me with a smile and her red eyes made my heart skipped a few beats. I lowered my head to her right breast and grasped her nipple in my mouth firmly, sucking on it while my tongue swirled around her breast in circular motion. With my right hand, I grasped her left breast and massaged it, while my index finger rubbed her nipple. Daidoji moans as her nipples harden from my touch.

"Daisuke, don't caress them so much!" She arched her back in pleasure.

My body heated up more and more as I played with her breast. I never thought that we would be engaged in anything other than training. But I was more than happy as I touched her body. She wiggled her pelvis and moaned loudly when I slid my right hand into her panties and rub my fingers between her legs. Her moans sent shivers down my spine and my member slowly erected.

After a few moments of playing with her breast, I moved my mouth and hand away. I lowered my left hand into panties and teased her clit, while my right rubbed between her legs at a fast pace.

Daidoji begins bucking her hips as I worked my hands on her pussy and clit. Her sweet nectar flowed out as her lower body heated up and I removed my hands. Daidoji was breathing a little hard as she looks up at me with lustful eyes. I felt my body shake again when she sits up and remove my shirt then drop it to the floor.

I grabbed her panties and slid them off slowly and dropped them to the floor, then took off my shorts and boxers. Daidoji fidgets a little when she looks down at my dick and covers her lower area with her left hand in embarrassment. I blushed as I examined Daidoji 's naked body. Honestly, it was actually my first time seeing a naked woman's body. And it was also about to be my first time having sexual intercourse with another person.

"Don't look at me like that Daisuke," she averts her eyes, "It really embarrassing to be like this with you."

I smiled and slowly moved her hand away from the area of her body she tried to hide so that her juices could flow freely.

"But I can't help it, Daidoji…You're so attractive."

"T-That's not true…what man would want to be with a woman who has a body like this?" She closes her eyes.

I lowered my head towards her ear and whispered softly, "I've always thought you had a sexy body. In my eyes your body is amazing and it really turns me on, Daidoji…I want you…"

"D-Daisuke…I…"

Daidoji's breathing picks up a bit as I lick her neck, then wiggled my finger around her clit rapidly. Afterwards, I placed my head between her legs and gazed at her soaked pearl.

"You look so delicious, Daidoji…"

I lowered my eyes and began licking between her legs, causing her body to jerk a bit. She grasped the back of my head as she moans loud and moves her hips against my tongue. I held her pussy open and lick her walls, while my finger works around her clit. Her juices flowed more as I rotated my tongue in circles and wiggled it against her hole.

Daidoji screams in pleasure as she climaxes onto my bed and pants in pleasure. But I don't give her time to catch her breath. The night was still young and I wanted to show how her how much I appreciated her and make her feel special.

"Daisuke…I want to become one with you." She looks up at me shyly.

"I wanted to show you how much I admired you as a partner, but tonight I'll make you feel like a woman." I responded. I rubbed my member against her pussy and breathed heavily. I looked into Daidoji's eyes and rubbed my head between her legs slowly before attempted to put my throbbing member inside, but her words stopped me briefly.

"Daisuke, it's my first time so please be gentle with me." She said shyly.

"It's my first time too…But I'm really happy it's with you Daidoji." I responded shyly.

I feel the same way Daisuke," she smiled.

I kissed Daioji passionately as we laced our fingers together then slowly began sliding myself inside of her and felt her tightness wrap around my lower area. She fidgets a bit in pain and a little blood seeped out, but she settles down a bit and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Does it hurt Daidoji?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm okay. You can move."

We moan together as I move my hips slowly to let her get adjusted to my size. The feeling of her tightness around my shaft made my body shiver in pleasure and my face flushed hard. It was unbelievable that I was one with Daidoji as I moved deeply inside of her and squeezed her hand tightly, while my breath lingered on her earlobe.

"Daidoji, you are so tight down here. You sweet juices and warmth are driving my body crazy!"

"I-I feel good too! Please enjoy my body more Daisuke and make me feel even better!"

I grinded my hips and picked up my pace slightly as I continued to thrust myself deep inside of her. My free hand caressed her breast and she wraps her legs around my waist and bucks her hips harder against me. I moved my hips in a circular motion as squeezed her legs around me, pushing me deeper. We French kissed like animals while our bodies pounded against each other in the heated session.

While I moved Daidoji shifts then positions her body on top of mine and stared at me with an embarrassing expression. I gazed at her and she places her hands on my chest and rubs it slowly.

"Now, it's my turn to make you feel good Daisuke…" She said as she gazes at me.

"Daidoji –"

She cuts my words short as she slides my dick back inside of her and rocks her hips back and forth. I closed my eyes and grabbed her hips in response as she moved hard and fast, then slows her pace and motion her hips in a circle. He body was driving me crazy and I lost myself in our lust. I laid my head on my pillow and opened my mouth as I moaned in pleasure.

I opened my eyes a little, then squeezed and massaged her breast between my fingers. Daidoji's moans filled my room as she moves harder and faster while she bounced up and down. I wanted to see every inch of her body. So, I positioned her on her hands and knees and knelled behind her. Daidoji's eyes widen and she looks at back at me as she speaks.

"Daisuke, don't put me in this position…It's really embarrassing."

I smiled at her as I respond to her," I'll make you feel even better like this, Daidoji."

She nods and grips the bedsheets, moaning as I thrust myself deep inside of her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her back while I pushed against the force and motion of her body. In my excitement, I kept my right hand on hip, while I placed my left hand on her shoulder and pushed her against me. I moved her hips in circular motion to match my rhythm as I bite her neck and twirled my tongue around her neck. I growled a little as Daidoji worked her hips against me and pounded her with a little more force.

"Daisuke! I'm to cum soon!" she yelled. I pulled my mouth away and panted as I we moved as one.

"I'm going to cum soon too!" I yelled.

We both panted hard as we began reaching our breaking points. I closed my eyes as I felt myself reaching my limit. I leaned back and grabbed her hips and continued to thrust myself inside of her.

"Daidoji!"

"Daisuke!"

I pulled out of her and climaxed on her back, while she squirts on my sheets. We breathe heavily then cuddled close to each other. She places her head on chest and smiles, while I rubbed her head gently and smile as well. It felt relaxing as I held her tight.

"Daisuke, I love you…And I always want to be at your side." She sighs in content.

"I love you too, Daidoji. I never want to leave your side either."

She looks up at me and gazes into my eyes and we kissed again. Afterwards, she breaks the kiss and cuddles closer to me then falls asleep.

I couldn't help but gaze down at her as she slept. I tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead gently, then fell asleep soon after.


	9. Power

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 9: Power

 ***CLASH***

The sound of metal rang out loudly as Uniya and I crossed weapons. She looks at me with an expressionless face as she pushes me away from her. I jumped back and grasped the hilt of my sword tightly as I glared at her and breathed heavily. We stared at each other quietly, waiting for the other to make the first move. I felt a little sweat snake down my cheek as I lowered my blade then charged towards her.

Master Kiriya and the Hanzo Ninja Academy girls watched us quietly as sparks seep from our blades as they crossed once again. I could feel the sheer force of each and every impact. My legs started to give in as Uniya swung against my blade with force. The left side of my body went numb from her kick and I spat a bit as I tumbled back.

In a quick reaction, I stabbed the tip of my sword into the ground and halted myself a few meters away from her and rested on one knee. My breathing became more stuttered as I peered at her though my bangs. She stands upright and swipes her sword to the left, then holds it firmly in her left hand, pointing at me as she waits for my next move.

"You did ask me for a real-life battle, did you not, Daisuke? Don't tell me you're going to stay on the ground squirming like a worm!" She takes a step forward and vanishes.

My eyes widened a bit as she appeared to my left side and swings her sword horizontally. Instantaneously, I pointed the edge of my blade towards the sky as I blocked the on-coming assault and grunted. That's right. After last night I had asked Uniya for sparring, although Daidoji disagreed.

* * *

 _ **Morning….**_

 _Please, let me train against Uniya!" I bowed as I pleaded with Master Kiriya._

" _That's like asking for a death wish, Daisuke. What do you have to prove?" Daidoji ask with an annoyed expression._

 _Asuka stands up with a cheery smile as she speaks "Well, I want to see what he can do against Uniya after taking down Kat!"_

 _The younger Shinobi squeals soon after Katsuragi fondles her breast. "I'm right here you know and that hurt my feelings. But that's okay your breast will make me feel much better! Heh…Heh"_

" _I would love to see those have a spar match as well," Ikaruga looks at us and nods._

 _As would I, Sensei," Yagyu says softly._

" _I think Daisuke can do it!" Hibari said excitedly._

" _If he beat me, I'm sure he'll be fine against Uniya." Katsuragi releases Asuka's chest and looks at us with a smirk._

" _I'll take on the little runt. I don't see any issue, besides I've been meaning to test that strange power of his that I sensed during his sparring match with Katsuragi," She looks at me with a stern expression, "but I won't be holding back. This will be a fight for your life."_

" _That's ridiculous! We can't let him do this sensei!" Daidoji yelled as she hits a table with her fist._

" _I'm fine with it, Daidoji. Besides, I won't allow her to kill me so easily. Heh." I reassured Daidoji._

" _Very well, I will allow the spar match against Uniya." Master Kiriya looks at me quietly._

 _I bowed. "Thank you Master!"_

" _Daisuke…" Daidoji says in a low voice._

* * *

"What's the matter Daisuke? Don't tell me this is all the power you can muster up after that little show with Kat!" Uniya grabs me by the collar and tosses me to the left side of her. I tumbled a few feet, before I stopped myself and stood up.

The wind pushes dust from the training area to the right as I stared at her, holding my sword firmly by its hilt. "I won't give up now, Uniya! I have to prove to myself to everyone here that I can stand on my own two feet!"

"And you really think a pathetic loser like you can do anything amazing? Don't make me laugh! That is the stupidest shit I've ever heard!" She laughed maniacally.

Uniya's laughter echoes as she fades away then appears behind me back-to-back. I feel the wind touching my upper body before my blood splattered out from multiple wounds she inflicted on me. I dropped to my knees as I looked at the sky. My vision began to blur and my chest felt like it was on fire as I gasped for air.

" _No way…Am I going to die here? I…I can see everything getting dark. Heh…I guess I really am worthless after all. So much time passed and I've trained non-stop but wasn't enough…I-_

"Daisuke, get your ass up now!" Daidoji yelled out as she stomps the ground, "Don't tell me you're going to roll over and die like an animal here!"

 _Daidoji…,_ I thought to myself.

"Damn it, Daisuke! Stand up and fight!"

I quickly regained my composure and jumped away from Uniya, then glared at her. I maintained my focus on my opponent while I nodded. Daidoji smirks a little. _Now, let me see that power of yours once again, Daisuke."_

"Let's begin round two, Uniya." I said as I pointed my sword at her.

She lowers her eyes and turns her body, swinging her sword vertically as she swiftly steps her left. A wave of fire shot towards me and blocked her from my sight as I tried to scan the area. I shielded myself with my sword to deflect the attack, but sweat built on my forehead when Uniya looks into my eyes, while hovering over me. She spun her body rapidly like a missile clashing with my sword.

The pain from my wounds was intense and caused me to falter. After a few more clashes she crescent kicks me and I spiraled downward.

 ***CRASH***

My body impacted with the ground like two-ton weights and formed a mini crater. Blood trickled down the corners of my mouth. Uniya lands softly, peering at me from a distance as she lowered her Wakizashi, pointing the edge of her weapon at the ground as she places her left hand on her hip.

The wind sways her hair to the left and she smirks, "This is outright pathetic. You must be a perverted little masochist who likes to get knocked on his ass all the time!"

Uniya laughs as she puts her hand on her forehead and throws her head back.

"Oh, this is so rich! Little Daisuke is like a weak little fox holding on for dear life! This I really exciting though. I'm going to savor shredding that body of yours bit by bit!"

I stood up and blood trickled from my wounds to the ground in little droplets. I stumbled a bit as I closed my left eye and blood continued to snake down the side of my mouth. My hands shook as I tried to grasp my sword. My head spun and my vision was fading in and out and I tried to speak, but it was futile.

I only stared at Uniya as she continued to boast and degrade me.

"This will get fucking boring if you don't hit me back! Don't tell me your one of those annoying self-absorbed pricks who thinks about putting others before themselves!" She points her sword at me before continuing to speak, "You are an idiot to think that the world would do that same for you! Open your eyes and see the world for the sickening place that it really is!"

"You're wrong…There is still good in this world. Shinobi protect people who cannot protect themselves. We live by the sword knowing that each day may be our last. So, I'll walk forward no matter what obstacles get in my way. And I won't stray from my path as a shinobi.

Uniya laughs loudly as she holds her stomach.

"You sound like your sister as you spew that bullshit!" She was also a naïve fool like you."

My eyes widened as she spoke ill of my sister and my body cringed a bit, not from the pain of my wounds, but from her words. They were like daggers that twisted deep into my heart in an attempt to end my life. I stared as her as she continued to speak.

"Yeah, I didn't want to babysit you. But because that skank asked me to I had no choice. The truth is I despise people and I can't stand working with others. It was pretty pathetic as your sister groveled at my feet. Oh please! Please! Watch over my brother and help him become stronger for me! It made me sick to my stomach." She glares at me.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I thought about my sister. I thought about her smile and how she would always pet my head when I did something good. Uniya's words felt like Toxicity that slowly drained my life while the pointed daggers stabbed into my chest. I breathe heavily and the inside of my body felt like it burned in a fire.

I stared down at the ground as it felt like the world spun around me. Mini visions of my sister played over and over in my head and I grasped the hilt of my sword tightly in my right hand. I covered my left eye with my hand as I closed them. Why? Why was she speaking so coldly about my sister? I don't understand! Tomoi was so kind to everyone around her. Even if they were a stranger, she would help them.

So WHY?! WHY WAS SHE BEING TALKED ABOUT LIKE SHE WAS WORTHLESS!? I slouched over, crying more and more as I opened my eyes.

"And here goes the crying again. Man, you really are a big baby. Yeah, keep crying like a woman! That'll surely make your sister proud Daisuke!"

At the point she finished speaking, something inside of me snapped….

"TOMOOOOOIIIIII!"

I threw my head back and yelled as a bright light surrounds me while the ground shook slightly around me. I grabbed my chest as I dropped to my knees and cried even harder and the light around my body began to pulsate.

Daidoji and the others looked at me in shock.

Master Kiriya lowers his arms at his sides and watches quietly.

Daidoji tries to make her way towards me in an attempt to stop me, but master Kiriya speaks to her.

"No, this is his battle. Even if he doesn't live from this…It's his choice as a shinobi. He has chosen his path."

Daidoji knew that the words Kiriya spoke were true, but she couldn't accept that. She didn't want to lose Daisuke. No matter what his choice was she didn't want to think of her life without him.

My clothes began to change as the light slowly faded away. When it flickered away my appearance had changed completely and I stopped crying. My new attire I wore was; a black headband, long black scarf, white sleeveless shirt that was fitted around my shoulder blades and black jeans and shoes. My hair and eyes changed from purple to blue and my wounds were healed.

Uniya looked at me quietly then smirks.

"This will be interesting." She licked her lips while smiling sadistically and laughing as her body became surrounded in flames. She continued to laugh as her eyes and hair change to light orange.

"Now…Let's begin a real fight Daisuke!" her eye glowed as she grins, "I want to hear you scream!"

I glared and pointed my sword towards her, then leapt from side to side rapidly towards her. She smirks and raises her sword when I slashed at her. We crossed weapons and sparks shot from the center of our blades. She chuckles as she stares into my eyes and I gritted my teeth while each of us struggled to get the advantage.

I attempted to strike her in the gut with my left knee, but she countered my attack with her right one. I jumped back a few meters and grunted as I stabbed my katana in the ground and lowered my arms to my sides.

"Secret Ninja Art! Furious Cheetah Claw Assault!

My body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura as I grabbed my sword by its hilt and dashed forward. Uniya lowers her eyes and licks her lips as she surrounds her sword in flames.

"Secret Ninja Art! Flames of Chaos and Destruction!

"She dashed forward as she grins while laughing maniacally.

 ***CLANK ***

We dashed side-to-side rapidly as we clashed swords. Each strike made my body shake as I fought against Uniya. The air felt like it twisted around us as our auras collided. She was serious about killing me but I refused to let her take me out so eaily.

I swept at her feet with my leg and she jumps upward then spins like a tornado before slashing downward towards me. I raised my blade horizontally and blocked the attack. Afterwards, she shifts her body and knees me in my back and I stumbled forward.

She lands quickly then dashes forward, dragging her sword in a straight line along the ground and vanishes the moment she gets close. I quickly regained my composure and stood defensively, but Uniya was already standing in front of me, grinning from ear-to-ear as she looked into my eyes.

"I'll admit something Daisuke. You gave me one hell of a thrill by unleashing that power of yours! She yelled in excitement.

"I won't lose to you, Uniya!"

"It's over Daisuke!"

I swung my sword and Uniya vainishes once again. Uniya appears behind me and knocks me unconscious as she chops to back of my neck.

 ***THUD***

Uniya smirks as she swipes her sword to the left and her flames vanish, "You can't control that power just yet…"

Uniya jumps away from me, then lands next to Daidoji and speaks in a low voice," Take him to his room and let him rest for now," she says before walking back towards the academy.

"It would seem that he has found his ninja animal, Daidoji. His true test as a shinobi begins from this day forward. Take care of him."

I will, Master Kiriya." Daidoji replied.

She walks towards me and gazes down at me as she picks me up in her arms, then carries me back to the academy while everyone returns to their dorm rooms.

* * *

 **Daisuke (Shinobi Form)**

 **Age: 20**

 **Year: 2nd**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Blood Type: Type-A**

 **Hobby: Reading**

 **Birthday: September, 30th (Libra)**

 **Favorite Food: Ramen**

 **Ninja Animal: Cheetah**

 **Weapon: Katana**

 **Hair Color: Blue (medium length, spiked)**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Measurements:**

 **Height: 172cm (5'7)**

 **B-W-H(Not specified)**

 **Shinobi Outfit: a black headband, long black scarf, white sleeveless shirt that fits on the shoulder blades and black jeans and shoes**

* * *

 **Name: Uniya (Shinobi Form)**

 **Age: 22.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Blood Type: Type B**

 **Hobby: sleeping, practicing ninja arts**

 **Birthday: 1st of April.**

 **Favorite Food: Rice Cakes**

 **Ninja Animal: Falcon**

 **Weapon: Wakizashi**

 **Hair Color: Light Orange (Shoulder Length)**

 **Eye Color: Light Orange**

 **Measurements:Bust: 88cm (34''),Waist: 70cm (27''),Hips: 88cm (36'')**

 **Normal Attire: Teacher uniform (Blue)  
**

 **Attire: Long jacket(White) Black T-shirt, skirt and shoes (Skirt and shoes:White)  
**


	10. The Mysterious Shinobi

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mysterious Shinobi

Uniya swore under her breathe as she walked through the city streets in the lingering darkness. Day or night, it didn't make any difference to her. She would beat the shit out of anyone who dared to cross her path. That was just the way that she was as a Shinobi. Besides, the night was the best. All the jackasses and poser gangs attacked innocent women and men alike.

But their luck always ran out once they met her. The poor bastards would surround her thinking that they'd get a taste of her goods, but their fate was always sealed with one swift strike of her Wakizashi. That was always the final result and it was pure bliss. There's nothing more she enjoyed than watching fools suffer because of their ignorance.

The streets at night were usually empty, except the thugs that roamed the night, but something felt odd…

"Tch. I guess it's only my imagination," She said as she scans her surroundings. However, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. It was nothing new that she was watched by the local gangs, but the aura felt different. It felt far more powerful than any ordinary gang member.

She stopped. For some reason, she felt a bit of excitement as grinned from ear to ear. Someone strong was watching her and she wanted to know exactly who stalked her. It was like something out of those cheesy horror movies that she always watched. The woman is always walking alone at night before she is murdered in cold blood by a serial killer.

 ***CRASH***

She turns her head to left to see a garbage can fall and a cat scurry from inside it.

"Stupid cat…" She says, lowering her weapon and resuming her walk.

Everything was too quiet for her. She was hoping that someone or something attacked her so that she could have a little fun. Well, if nothing was going to happen she would just enjoy the stroll. She made a left turn into an alley where the local thugs usually hung out. But, something was off about her surroundings. There wasn't a single sign of any gang members residing in the alleys tonight. Aside from the ones that Daidoji and Daisuke defeated, there were usually multiple groups that caused a ruckus.

An unnerving feeling made Uniya grit her teeth angrily. She dashes forward and scouts the area, but she couldn't find a single strand of hair belonging to the thugs. Who could have taken the pleasure of beating the shit out of those assholes before her?

 ***CLANK***

The sound of kunai hit the concrete as she leaped upward. She lands softly on the ground and looks around.

 ***SWISH***

She ducks under a blade that intended to behead her. The wind from the swing blew her hair to the left as she rolled forward and jumped to her feet. Uniya looks up and sees a person wearing a hooded black cloak staring at her and pointing there sword in her direction. What the hell was that attack about? And just who was this hooded freak looking down at her?

It really pissed her off that someone used a cheap tactic to win, but she knew that most Shinobi fought without honor. She enjoyed seeing her opponents' scared face more than stabbing them in the back with a concealed kunai. She points her left index finger at the person as she spoke angrily.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you have big balls to attack against me from behind," She unsheathes her sword and resumes speaking," I just hope you are prepared to suffer the consequences as a result!"

The cloaked figure vanishes instantly, appearing opposite of her.

 ***GRUNT!***

Uniya gasped for air as she was lifted off of the ground by the back of her neck. The person squeezed tightly in an attempt to crush her throat. Her struggle to break free, only gave the killer motivation to tighten their grip on her. 'There's no way..I'll let this piece of shit kill me here! I-I need to…' Her vision slowly faded away… But at the last second a spark of fire spirals upward as she screams out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCh!" Flames surround Uniya and the attacker jumps back a few feet. She floats off the ground a bit as the fire disperses and flickers. Her eyes flash bright orange and she growls angrily as her feet touch the ground. She wanted to make the person suffer for attempting to take her life.

The cloaked figure flipped their sword backwards and grasped the hilt firmly, then made a beeline towards Uniya. She turns around swiftly and blocks the strike then, licks her as she stares at her opponent. The person remains unfazed as they vanish and appear to her right, swinging their sword upward from the ground. Uniya grips her sword tightly with her right hand while she created a shield of fire with her left hand and blocks the attack.

To her surprise, it was a diversion as the after image fades. Her eyes widen from the stinging kick to her back, sending her tumbling forward and crashing into a wall. There was a numbing pain shot through her back and blood trailed down the corners of her mouth.

 ***Pant***

She was in an excruciating amount of pain and her left side felt like it was shattered completely. Before she could regain her composure, the cloaked assassin stood in front of her, sword raised and preparing for the final blow. But she wasn't about to let herself die in some shithole. At the last second, she rolls to her left and dodges the attack. Afterwards, she quickly hops to her feet and drops to her left knee and holds her ribs.

The pain made her vision blur and she struggled to fill her lungs with air. She was always the one that initiated the pain, but now she was on the receiving end of the beating. Who in the hell was this goddamn person!? And just what did they have to gain by trying to kill her? She closes her right eye and she stands up but slouches over immediately due to her severe injury. If she wanted to live, then fighting was the only option. Giving up only meant her demise as the end result.

And that wasn't an option she was too keen about. She began to chuckle softly and the stranger only looked at her quietly.

"I'll admit…y..ou…put o-one..." She coughed up a little blood before resuming speaking, "hell of a beating on me. But…I…won't…DIE HERE!"

Uniya did her best to ignore the pain that was inflicted on her and grasps her sword firmly and focused her energy into her sword. Everything around her spun in a circle from dizziness and she could barely stand. In all honesty, she wanted to rid herself of this menace and go home, even though it wouldn't be as easy task to complete.

The attacker took a step forward then clashed against her weapon with great force. Uniya stumbled a bit and grunted as her face was grabbed. She was lifted off of the ground and tossed towards the street, rolling a few feet, and crashed into a tree.

 _'Such power…'_

The cloaked figure landed in front of Uniya and stared at her.

"Tell me something….How does it feel being on the receiving end of an ass kicking?" The voice of a woman asked sternly.

Uniya raised her head and looked up at the person shrouded by the cloak. She gritted her teeth in sheer anger as she spit blood to the left side and wiped her mouth.

"You honestly think you're winning just because you knocked me down a few times? Don't make me laugh." She bluffed as she slanted her eyes. It was pretty amusing for her. Here she was sitting against a tree battered and beaten, and the only thing she could do was put up a façade to hide her pain. The truth was that the beating stung her pride.

She had never been bested by anyone else, but the person standing before her handed her an ass kicking on a royal platter. Now, all she needed was her queen's attire and she was royalty itself. Although, who would serve a queen that was knocked around only moments ago?

The cloaked figure chuckled and grabbed Uniya by the hair and lifted her to eye level. Unya's body writhed with pain as she stared into the eyes of the person. Her left eye closed and she peered at her opponent with her right eye. Her grip on her sword slowly weakened as the cloaked stranger spoke.

"I'll let you live for now, but next time I will kill you, Uniya."

 _'What the…how does she know my name…?'_

The thought made Uniya just as furious with rage from the threat. An explosion of fire skyrockets as Uniya growled angrily. The flames twisted around her like a barrier and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The cloaked person jumps away and watches as Uniya unleashed her power.

"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"

Her regular attire is replaced by her shinobi uniform and her wounds were healed completely. Now the battlefield was even and she was ready to fight once more. She grasped her sword tightly and smirked before laughing. "I'll make you pay for inflicting pain on me. But, I'll give you credit. You are making this interesting! I can't wait to hear you scream like an animal!" She exclaimed.

"Heh. I think we've had enough fun for now."

"Don't tell me you're scared now!" She smiled sadistically, "The fun is only just beginning."

"My purpose was to retrieve data on you and that is all for now. But I will admit that I was rather intrigued by your transformation," The figure turns away and leaps to the roof of a building. She turns and looks down at Uniya who only looked up with an angry expression as she stood sideways.

'Tch. First she attacks me and then she just thinks she can waltz away smoothly. I'm not about to let that happen.' Uniya thought to herself as she jumps to the rooftop of the same building and points her sword as the woman.

"Don't think you're getting of that easy. I won't allow anyone who puts damage on my body to live!"

"I can assure you that you won't be able to defeat me. Even with your shinobi transformation it's futile to fight."

"You shut your goddamn mouth! I don't need you or anyone else telling me that I can't win!"

"And it is that ignorance that will lose this fight for you. So, stand down now girl before you get hurt. I hold power far greater than you can imagine, Uniya."

"Don't speak my name!" She dashes at the cloaked woman and slashes vertically, but is blocked by a concealed weapon hidden under assassin's cloak.

"I told you…you can't defeat me as you are now." She replies a she spun rapidly before kicking Uniya off the roof. While she floated in mid-air, the woman jumps after her, then sends he spiraling downward with a devastating punch to the right side of her jaw.

 ***CRASH***

Uniya's body collided with the street, creating a small crater and pushing debris upward. The mysterious woman lands in front of her, but lowers her eyes when Uniya stood up smirking. To her surprise, Uniya had only a few scratches.

"Heh. Heh. Such power! Ahahahaha! Yeah! This is the thrill that I've been longing for! Come on! Let's fight more!" She laughed sadistically.

"Secrect Ninja Art. Paralyzing Touch." The woman touches Uniya's shoulder gently and her body goes numb.

"I see you have to use cheap tricks to win!" Uniya scowled.

"It's a ninja art that temporarily paralyzes you. My business here is done. So, I'll be taking my leave now." The woman walks away and vanishes. At the same time, the art wore off and Uniya returned to normal.

'Just who the hell was that? She was no ordinary shinobi. Her power matched even my own…No, she may have been much stronger. Although she tried to hide it….She held back. '

Uniya looked towards the night sky and placed a hand on her hip. Afterwards, she headed back to the academy.


	11. Fighting Spirit

Senran Kagura: A shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 11: Fighting Spirit

 _ ***Swoosh***_

A gust of wind brushes against my cheeks as I dash forward. The others were quietly asleep in their dorms, but I couldn't get a wink of sleep. The only thing on my mind was 'training'. Yes, sensei told us often that training was essential to becoming stronger. And his words were buried deep within my heart like a scar.

No matter how many times I fall, no matter how many times people looked down on me…I WILL NOT GIVE UP! In one swift motion I hoisted myself off of the ground and unsheathed my katana. With a powerful slash, I severed the head of a few training dummies, landing opposite of them.

The attack was flawless, but I still had the unnerving feeling that I missed one key element. I curled a fist and glared at it in disappointment. What was it that I lacked? There was a vast amount of things that I still didn't understand about my power, or why it was unleashed. That is the part that pissed me off the most. It was my power, yet it wasn't mine as well. Dammit! What was the last important clue that I couldn't uncover?

I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment and sighed. Standing around thinking about it wouldn't help me find the answers I seek to my questions. If I was going to hone my inner power I needed to continue rigorously training. It seemed to be the only way I would find answers. But many doubts still plagued me.

Deep down in my soul I knew that I was only running from myself. I was running from my weaknesses, trying to hide them behind façade of smiles and laughter. Things of that nature would only bring me so far in the world. It was time for me to truly grasp my fate and hold it firmly. All I had done thus far was let the chains of darkness cloud my judgement and that would mean death for me.

 _ ***SWISH***_

A few trees fell as I appeared opposite of them. But as I took a step back and turned to progress my work, I could see someone leap from a few trees to my right. Upon closer examination I saw that it was Uniya. She landed in front of the academy gates and I sheathed my sword then made my way towards her location. What I hadn't expected was to see her out so late. Maybe, she had some errands to run.

"I see you're still up doing training, Daisuke…Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked in a low voice.

"I could ask you the same, Uniya. What are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you." She turned away.

"I see. Well, I'm just glad to see you are safe!" I exclaimed, while I smiled at her.

"You really are a pathetic shinobi…" she chuckles. "You should really worry about yourself more, Daisuke.

"But you can't really blame me for worrying."

"It's not that easy for an enemy to kill me."

"I see that you still-"

"Typical." She turns her head and looks into my eyes with a glare.

I don't respond to her. Usually, I would just start feeling sorry for myself and mope around. But I wasn't about to do that again. I had become much stronger than I was when I first arrived at the academy. And that was a big accomplishment to me.

The days of others looking down on me were over! Yes, there was a time when I tried to run away and never looked back, but being under Daidoji's wing had taught me what it meant to be strong. And there wasn't anything that Uniya could say that would break my spirit!

I curled my right fist and slanted my eyes as I spoke, "I'll make you understand, Uniya."

"Oh? You think you can really stand against me, boy? I hope you realize that this isn't training and that I could end your life with one attack…"

"That doesn't concern me right now. The only satisfaction that I seek is proving my power as a shinobi. I will not let you or anyone else look down on me anymore."

Uniya turns to face me a she rest her hand on her left hip and smirks. "I'll enjoy this."

She summons her weapon, unsheathes it, and gets into her fighting stance. I readied myself as well, waiting for her to make her move. In a split second she vanishes and reappears face to face with me, at a point our noses almost touch. In a quick reaction, I grabbed her fist as she attempted to punch the right side of my face and flipped her over my shoulder.

She flipped at the point her left foot touches the ground and quickly dashes back towards me. There was an enormous amount of power each time out swords collided with one another. It was like Uniya was from a completely different world. But I wouldn't let her see me weaken and give up. In one big effort I pushed her back and created space between us.

After, I flipped my katana backward and tossed it towards Uniaya.

"You honestly think you can win by tossing your sword like a baby with his diaper full of shit?!" She said in a loud tone.

Her eyes widened at the very moment she realized I had vanished from her sight. The sword vanishes as well and I appeared behind her and slash towards her head. She turns and swings her swing with extreme force, but strikes down a shadow as it vanishes. The air seemingly spiraled out of control as I dashed in circles around Uniya, lunging towards her on my tenth step.

 _ ***Clank!***_

Our swords clashed, while Uniya looked at me with a sadistic expression. Her flames began to spiral around her sword like a wildfire and burst outward. I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine as the heat from her weapon grazed my left cheek. I yelped in pain and leaped away, holding my cheek and glaring at her. That was a pretty sneaky trick, but it was useful. Her display of power was much different from the previous training battle.

I felt a power resonating from her that could even split a mountain in half. Just what the hell was Uniya thinking? Did she want to destroy the school as well as kill the others? There was no way that I could let her harm my comrades. Their safety was important and if that meant I had to take down Uniya, then I wouldn't hesitate.

She giggles like a kid in a candy store who just received the sweet she desired. In this case, it was much different from that. Uniya chanted words that I couldn't quite make out due to the distance between us. But I could see the cold look in her eyes that make me realize that she was about to unleash a devastating attack. Her grin spread from ear to ear as she slouched over chuckling maniacally.

"Daisuke…" she said as she tilts her head to the right and straightens her body, letting her arms hang at her sides.

"What the hell are you thinking, Uniya?! Don't you realize that you could harm the others?!"

"You really think I give two shits those worthless vermin?"

"I won't let you hurt innocent people!" I yelled, while I dash forward and extended my sword.

When I touched her with the tip of my sword I felt flames engulf my body, scorching my skin, tearing away at my flesh, and I yelled out in excruciating pain. The pain caused my heartbeat to speed up. My body was extremely hot and I struggled to fill my lungs with air. I was more than sure death's embrace would take me away. ' _No, no, no!'_ The grievous injuries made it impossible for me to move an inch or a mile.

While every part of my body throbbed in pain, Uniya walks towards we and stops a few steps away. She places her hand on her hip, smirking like a villain straight out of a horror movie. I make another futile attempt to grab the hilt of my word, but the intense pain cause me to drop my arm at my side. The only thing I could do was look up at the older shinobi, while intense pain shot throughout my entire body.

"No matter how many times we do this…YOU WILL ALWAYS FAIL! You can try and try and try some more, but the end result will always be the same. You lay on your back like a slut in a back alley, while others fuck you relentlessly. That is your fate, boy."

Uniya glared down at me momentarily then began walking away. But I wouldn't let her get so far as a few feet. I did my best to ignore the pain nipping away at my body, in an effort to stand to my feet.

"Uniya…You will see that I've grown far stronger as a Shinobi than our first few encounters. Your days of looking down on me end tonight. I'll make you understand with this weapon of mine." In one motion I swipe my sword, bending my knees as I squeezed the hilt of my sword, ignoring the pain from my injuries.

"So, you are still able to stand with those injuries I've inflicted on you. I don't understand you at all. No matter how many times you get knocked down you just get back up like an annoying pest. But I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

The young fire maiden swipes her sword to the left and makes a wave of air, knocking up dust from the ground beneath her feet. She closes her eyes, as a bright light covers her body. Her teachers uniform is replaced by her shinobi outfit and her hair and eyes color turn light orange.

She turned to face me, looking at me quietly and holding her sword tight.

Now it was my time to prove to her exactly what I'd learned in the past three months of training. I closed my eyes. My body was covered in a bright light and my Hanzo Academy uniform disappears and is replaced by my shinobi outfit. I straightened my headband on my forehead and cover my nose and mouth with my scarf.

"I will shape the present so that others can have a brighter future." I said in a low tone of voice.

"…."

We both take a step forward then vanish.

 ***BOOM***

A loud explosion echoes loudly as we reappear and lock swords. I glared at Uniya and she smirks then spins rapidly, clashing with my sword and sending me sliding back a few feet. I regained my composure, smirking as I vanished again. Uniya's eyes widened as her grin spread on her face.

 ***BAM***

A numbing pain shot throughout the right side of my body as Uniya slams the hilt of her sword into my ribcage, knocking me off balance, causing me to grab my side in pain and stumble backwards.

 ***Grunt***

I grunted from the mind numbing pain in my ribs, but I quickly shook it off when I see Uniya leap at me, holding her blade above her head. Without another moment to waste, I quickly tossed two kunai towards her then tightened my grip on my sword and slash vertically, manifesting a blue wave of energy. She smirks, creating a shield of fire with her right hand and blocks the kunai, then shoots a wave of fire which clashes with my energy blast.

 ***KABOOM***

The two energies collide in a mixture of orange and blue. When it dissipates we dash towards each other and clash multiple times. Neither of us faltered as we exchange blow against blow. Waves of energy disperse with each collision then dissipate as we separated.

"What is this!? You've got to be kidding me! There's no way that you can get stronger just by getting knocked around on your ass all the time! This is really pissing me off!"

She slashes vertically, pushing me away then drops her arms at her side and powers up as she jumps into the air.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled.

The fire around her pulsates and her eyes flash completely orange. She landed on the ground, tilting her head to the left and staring at me with emotionless eyes. She growled and shook angrily and her breathing was stuttered. Exerting an extreme amount of power was taking its toll on her body, but she was willing to pay for the cost of victory with her very life.

This was her shinobi way.

I lowered my body, slightly, focusing my energy into my defense as Uniya dashed at a lightning speed towards me. She struck my sword with a tremendous amount of force that made even my body shake from the blades' resonation.

"Shit!" I swore as I defended against her attack.

The ground began to shake as Uniya gritted her teeth and swung with more force than her previous attack. I HAD TO MAKE A MOVE….AND IT HAD TO BE NOW! I surrounded myself with a blue barrier and pushed her away, back-flipping and landing a few feet away from her.

Uniya slouches over and growls ferociously. She had completely snapped and there was no telling what horrors she would unleash if I had allowed her to stay that way. I wasn't quite sure on the right course of action to stop her, but I had to try something.

I stare at her in silence momentarily. The flames were spiraling out of control as they pulsated and flickered countless times. _'Such power…'_ I thought to myself. It was true that she was on an entirely different level from me, but she was still my comrade and I wouldn't let her hatred and anger consume her. There had to be a way to break her out of her state of chaos and destruction.

Think…Think….Dammit! The more I tried to think of a way, only caused more confusion in my mind. There was no time to waste on pointless thinking! Somehow I had to…WAIT! In the stir of the moment, I thought about the power I unleashed the previous two times. It would be viable in order to free Uniya's mind. There had to be a way to tap into that power, if only I knew the proper steps to take in order to unleash it. At this very moment, I had no choice but to try using my power without the proper technique. Uniya dashes forward like lightning and grabs my face tightly, slamming the back of my head to the ground multiple times. Afterwards, she grabs my shirt collar, then lifts me off of the ground and laughs hysterically.

Blood trickled down my face and my head throbbed from the intense pain. _'No matter what…I will save you Uniya….EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE!'_ I scream in my head as I did my best to ignore my injury, kneeing Uniya in the gut and keeling her over. I jump away from her and closed my eyes as I focused all my senses to one key point. There was a stirring sensation, followed by a small jolt of energy. Could this have been that power I used?

"Daisuke! YOU WILL DIE! I'll tear your heart out!" She yells as she powers up more. The ground began to shake as she roared angrily.

I continued to focus my energy as Uniya stands up slowly and grasp her sword tightly.

Little to my knowledge, Daidoji and the others were watching from the very beginning. Master Kiriya and Daidoji both lower their eyes as they observe quietly from the shadows. The Hanzo ninja girls concealed their presences as well. They were set on intervening, if the battle becomes too much for me to handle on my own. But Daidoji truly didn't want that to happen.

However, Kiriya was dead set on stopping the battle, if thing got out of hand. There was nothing but silence, aside from Uniya's screaming and growling. I continued to concentrate on the power that slowly built within me. _'Remember all that you have learned, Daisuke. Think about what Daidoji and the others have taught you over the course of time…Relax…Be calm as the still waters...'_

A tiny ball of blue energy began to resonate, gradually increasing as it pulsated.

"This is…" I could feel something cloaking my body like a shield. My breathing was steady as the energy surrounded my entire body and I opened my eyes.

At the very moment I opened my eyes, Uniya leaped at me…

* * *

 _ **In a tree a few feet away from the academy….**_

The mysterious shinobi watches as a little white ball of smoke floats beside her.

"Heh. Let's see what you can do with this new found power of yours. Although, you have to give something of equal value…. Her face flushes and she clears her throat as she continues to watch.

* * *

Uniya swung her sword downward in an attempt to deliver the final blow to me until…..

"Tah!"

The blast of energy pushes Uniya away and I could feel the power surging throughout my entire body. There was also a chill that made me shiver as the wind brushed against my skin. I look down and my face turned pale.

Daidoji and the Hanzo Girls all blushed and a few of the girls covered their faces, while Daidoji closed her her eyes, as her right eyebrow twitches. Master Kiriya closed his eyes as well and wiped bits of sweat from his forehead.

There's no way this could be happening…In order to tap into a much greater power I had to give up…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, standing in nothing more than my blue and black boxers.

Even Uniya stopped and stared. However, her face didn't flush in the slightest. But that was to be expected from a person with the sole purpose to kill me. My face turned redder than a bag of beats. This was so embarrassing! Why did I have to give up my clothes for more power!?

There had to be some logical explanation for what had happened, but there is no time to figure it out at the moment. I needed to focus on stopping Uniya. Clothes or no clothes, my task to stop Uniya was vital. And that was just what I'd aim to do.

I shook my head and focused as I dash forward at a high pace and lock swords with Uniya. Only this time, I had the upper hand as I pushed her back with little to no effort. She tumbled backwards at a high speed then halts herself as she stabbed her sword into the ground. With a push from her sword, she lunges toward me again and swings downward with impact.

A pain two times greater than before hit me with a force equal to a truck when she kicked me in my ribs once more. Not only did the new power give me unbelievable strength, it seemed to have a big downfall: The user of the power took more damage. I shook off the pain as much as I could before I dashed towards Uniya. She swings her sword at me, but misses as I vanished. I reappeared at her left side kicking her hard in her ribs, lifting her off the ground slightly. Afterwards, I crescent kicked her.

 _ ***Thud***_

She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, but jumped up quickly and licked her lips as she chuckled. I had more power, but Uniya was still a force to be reckoned with. I dreaded the moment I allowed her lose control. There isn't any time to think about that now. My comrade needs me and my only goal right now is to stop the power that took over her mind.

I lowered my arms at my sides.

"Uniya, I will stop you here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me fool! I'll kill you and everyone else here!"

Uniya flames disperse and she slashes her sword rapidly at me.

 ***CLANK***

We slid left to right as we clashed rapidly. We locked blades for a brief moment, then I spun my body to her left side and stomped the ground, kicking upward towards the air, and slashed down with tremendous force. Uniya blocks my attack, then chuckles and pushes me back. She makes an attempt to punch me in the gut, but I was prepared for it in advance.

I grabbed her fist, then swung my body and delivered a swift kick to the right side of her head, causing her to hit the ground hard. Before she could recover I tossed my sword into the air and dashed towards her, then rapidly punched her from left to right, jumping back after the assault was done. I caught my sword and slid my hand across the blade, coating it with my blue aura.

When my hand rise off the tip of the sword I take a step forward.

"Secret Ninja Art! Earth Shattering Fang!"

I slashed in x-formation then finished my attack with a vertical slash, appearing at her left side, and facing the opposite direction.

"Rest now, Uniya…" I swipe my blade to the side and Uniya is surrounded by my blue aura. She yelled out in pain and drops to her knees, turning back to normal and passing out with a thud as she hits the ground. I sighed in relief and sheathe my katana and looked down at Uniya. I was able to save her and it made me extremely happy. I smiled.

My happy moment came to a screeching halt as I caught sight of the others out the right corner of my eye. Embarrassment kicked in as I snapped back to reality and the fact that I was still in my boxers! Why!? Why?! Why!? Daidoji may have seen me naked, but for the others to see me half naked was a little too much!

"That was…Impressive…Daisuke…" Daidoji's face was slightly red as she looked at me.

"Yes, I have to agree, Daisuke. You were able unlock your hidden potential and find your ninja animal as well, but I should have warned you about the consequences of unleashing that power." Master Kiriya cleared his throat as he closed his eyes.

" _Geez…You really think so Kiriya!? You could have mentioned that I could die as a result of obtaining more power! I feel like I'm a stripper in a strip club shaking my ass for a bunch of one dollar bills'_ I dreaded the thought and it made me shutter. The Ninja girls still blushed as they speak at once.

"G-Good Job Daisuke!"

"Thanks…But I just want to take a shower and relax. My head is still killing me and I'm bleeding pretty badly." I laughed nervously as my left eyebrow twitched.

A sharp pain shot through my body as Daidoji slapped me on the back. I froze up and fell on my left side as stiff as cardboard and my body ached. It was strange that a simple pat on the back could keel me when a crazed shinobi could barely take me down. Yeah, I was definitely about to die! Okay, maybe I was just over reacting, but this crap still hurt!

 ***Groan***

"You have to be kidding me! A small pat on the back like that really defeated you!? I'll give you something that will really give you pain! And it will be far worse than anything Uniya can dish out!"

"Have mercy Daidoji! Please!"

"You don't deserve mercy, Daisuke! Now get off your ass and accept your punishment!"

"Someone save me please!"

Master Kiriya and the girls burst out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

 _ **Back in the tree…..**_

The mysterious shinobi snaps her fingers and the little white ball of smoke disappears.

"That was very interesting indeed, Daisuke. I look forward to seeing more of what you can do."

She jumps up and vanishes in thin air.


	12. Date

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate:

* * *

Chapter 12: Date

I sat up slowly then rested my back against the headboard of my bed. The sun's rays shone through the crack in my window, touching the right side of my face. I closed my eye and raise a hand to block them. Normally, morning was the noisiest time due to everyone training. But that wasn't the case on this one particular morning. It was so quiet that I could hear the crickets chirping and the birds tweeting.

I hoisted myself out of my bed and stretched, smiling and rubbing the back of my head. I'm sure that everyone is probably out on missions. I open my window so that the sunlight could fill my room. A small breeze blows in and brushes against my skin gently. With a content sigh, I begin to stretch so that I can loosen up my muscles.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Come In. It's open." I said softly.

My door opens slowly and Daidoji walks in, holding a sheet of paper in her hand, while she smiled happily. I was quite curious what message she was about to relay to me, so I braced myself for the worst yet to come.

"Daisuke…I wanted to ask you about something," she looks away, blushing momentarily before shaking her head before she looked me directly in my eyes.

"What is it Daidoji?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you've been working hard and I thought that you could use a little time for relaxation." She folds her arms under her breast, causing them to bounce slightly.

I stare into her eyes and blink twice. The folded piece of paper still struck my curiosity.

"Daidoji, what's on that sheet of paper?" I looked down at the sheet of paper in her left hand. She held it out to me and I grabbed it firmly, unfolding it and reading it. It read:

 _Come one! Come all! It's a place where all your wildest dreams can come true. Don't miss this once in a lifetime chance to experience the carnival of a lifetime!_

Well, the message is short, but it has a ton of pictures to give the words meaning. It did look pretty interesting and fun. Honestly, I didn't think Daidoji liked these sorts of things. Now that I think about it, there's the saying 'never judge a book by the cover'. At any rate, I will accompany her to the carnival. The atmosphere of the room feels like it changes when she grabs my hands.

 ***Ba-Bump***

And there goes my heart again. Seriously, I need to get used to this feeling. No matter how many times I see Daidoji I just can't shake the feeling of butterflies I get in my stomach. Each day feels like a new one when she's around and it's reassuring. Just her touch alone is enough to fill my days with sunshine. Yeah, I am definitely in love.

"Daidoji, I would love to accompany you to this festival. This will be fun!"

"I'm glad you agree. This could be a chance for us to…" She stops momentarily, averting her eyes.

I have a good idea what she desired to tell me.

"I feel the exact same way." I smiled.

Immediately, as if she were expecting my response, she giggled.

"Alright, well, I'll get myself ready for our day out. I look forward to it, Daisuke."

She turns away and exits my room. Afterwards, I get dressed for my date with Daidoji.

Later in the evening, I meet up with Daidoji in front of the school gates. She is wearing black tennis shoes, blue jeans and red T-shirt. The shirt was tight fighting around her large breast and I stared at her chest for a few seconds.

I wore a blue button-down shirt, black jeans and white shoes. I ran my fingers through my light purple hair and blinked a few times. Daidoji snuggled close to me as she claimed my left arm and sighed. I rubbed the back of my head, walking with her to the bus stop. When the bus arrived we boarded it.

Our destination was a town a little ways off from the city. The streets were packed with people. Adults drank, while little kids ran around in a fit of laughter. Daidoji grasped my arm a little tighter and shook with excitement. That's right. She'd never really had the chance to attend an event such as this. Well, now was as good a time as any.

Now, what could I suggest that would start the day off? I think for a few seconds before I look at Daidoji.

"Hey, how about we go on a ride?" I asked.

She looks at me and smiles, "Sure. I've never been on one, but I've been told they're fun to be on."

"Yeah, you can see the whole town atop some of them. It's usually a nice view. Well, I'm told this myself. I look forward to riding one as well."

"Then it's settled. We'll go on a roller coaster ride first. That one looks fun!" she points to a ride in the shape of a dragon. The ride has a ton of twist and turns and was pretty high up. I guess exceeding her limits applied to rides as well. I'm not surprised by this in the least.

We buy our ticket and head over to the employee in charge of the ride and hand him the tickets. After, he seats everyone and makes sure they are secured in their seats tight, closing the gate and starting the ride. It twisted and looped countless times. Okay,I was starting to feel really dizzy and sick even though I didn't eat a thing yet. Daidoji laughed wholeheartedly and held her hands in the air as she giggled and screamed in excitement.

There seemed to be nothing that could scare this woman. A few minutes later the ride stopped and everyone stepped off. I stumbled off and tried to catch my balance, grabbing the gate. I tried to shake off the woozy feeling in my legs and feel a pair of hands touch my back. I look behind me and see Daidoji still smiling, un-phased by the ride.

She was a tough one indeed.

"Hey. Are you okay, Daisuke? "

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

She examines me for a little while. There was an awkward silence between us.

 ***Cough***

I cough then cleared my throat. At that moment, she grabs my left hand, pulling me down away from the ride, causing me to stumble a little before I catch my balance. Why was she in such a hurry? My question was soon answered when she pulled me to a stage where a magician was performing magic tricks.

She watched in awe as her eyes lit up like Christmas lights in the middle of July. I stare at her.

"Cute…" I mumbled in a low voice.

She looks at me as if she'd heard me.

"What'd you say, Daisuke?"

Okay, maybe she didn't hear me.

"It's nothing at all Daidoji." I replied.

"Well, I'm still glad you agreed to go out with me like this. I know you wanted to train but-"

"Save it. This makes you happy, so there is no need to worry. Besides, I'm enjoying this time out with you as well." I said in a soft tone, lacing my fingers with hers as I stood beside her and blushed.

She holds my hand tighter as we watch the magician finish his few remaining tricks. There were still a ton of things to do and various items to buy. We grab a bit to eat and walk a few minutes. Something catches Daidoji's attention and she releases my arm, walking to the left towards a box sitting on a stand.

Curiously, I walk over to see what she was ogling. In front of us was a box of kittens. They meowed and rubbed against Daidoji's left hand as she petted each of them individually. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really wanted one of them. I would have thought that she wouldn't have wanted another cat due to her already owning one. Perhaps she just ha a soft spot for them. There isn't anything wrong with loving animals. But I was more than concerned about what Kiriya would say.

The more I watched Dadoji play with those kittens, only made me want to buy her one more and more. It didn't take much longer before I make my decision.

"Go ahead and choose one, Daidoji."

She looks at me surprised, speaking in a soft tone. "You know full well that Kiriya won't let me keep it in the dorms."

"You just leave that to me. I'll take the punishment and responsibility, if that means I can see you smile like this. So, go ahead and choose one." I reassure her, before turning to the saleswoman to pay the price.

"Daisuke…" She says softly, turning her attention to the kittens and picking up a kitten. She holds it close to her face and the little fluffy ball of fur licks her nose. It meows loudly as if it were excited and saying 'thank you for choosing me'. Daidoji and I both laugh a bit as she holds it gently on her breast and pets it.

We walk side by side, looking at the many attractions that the carnival offered. Soon, night fell and music could be heard coming from the stage to our right. Upon listening closer, I could hear love songs playing. And the kind you slow danced to. I look at Daidoji, who was petting a now sleeping kitten in her arms.

First, we needed to purchase a cage to put the kitten in. Second, we could head over to the stage and dance to a few songs. I'm more than sure she would love that. Well, it was worth a try anyway.

"Daidoji, let's get a cage for you little friend here, then go and dance a bit." I said, blushing and rubbing the back of my head.

"Sure. I want to see why Asuka and the others like this kind of stuff anyway." She pets her purring kitten resting snug in her arms.

Those two were, without a doubt in my mind, adorable to look at. I couldn't help but smile at both of them. We purchased a cage, placing the resting kitten gently inside of it, before heading towards the stage playing songs of choice.

The music was soothing and relaxing, taking my mind to a different world where only Daidoji existed, blocking out the crowd off others dancing around us. She sets the cage down and grasps my hands gently.

"Daisuke, I just want to say that these days with you have made me feel special. I use to despise things like this, but you showed me that there is special meaning to them."

I held her waist firmly with my right hand, while l laced my left fingers with her right ones. I pulled her closer and dance with her slowly in rhythm with the music. My senses tingled as her intoxicating perfume filled my nostrils. Each step made me feel like I was moving on clouds. My eyes lowered as our breath linger against each other lips in a passionate kiss.

A blush covers our cheeks as we break the kiss, dancing shortly after the make-out session. I gaze into her eyes, never breaking my attention away for even a second. I've been filled with the desire to taste Daidoji. I'm a Shinobi, yet I yearn for her in so many ways.

I can't help myself. She's so irresistible.

"Daidoji, you have a charm that pulls me to you like a magnet. I can't explain it fully, but I don't want this feeling to end."

"D-Daisuke…What the hell are you thinking saying things like that? I should kick your ass…"

"You'll just have to get kicking because I refuse to stop. No matter how much you try to hide it," I lace my lips to her ear and whisper," I know you love when I give you compliments."

I had no idea what came over me when I uttered those words in her ear, but I could feel Daidoji shiver. Her grasp on me tightened as she held me as close as she could. We rock slowly to the music as she places head on my shoulder.

"You're making my heart race again. I don't understand why, but I kind of like it…"

I chuckled.

The current song ends, but another is soon played. Daidoji leans back to look into my eyes.

"Daisuke, why did you decide to choose me out of the other girls? I'm not exactly what you would call girly and I only love to fight. Not to mention I get mad really easily. So, why choose me?"

"Daidoji, I don't care about any of that. I only cherish you as the person who you are. I accept you for that and I also respect that about you. I accept those things because I love you." I blushed hard.

"I love you too. And I don't want anything to tear us apart." She blushes, placing her forehead against mine.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be here by your side."

We kiss deeply and embrace each other.

Later, we walked with a crowd of people to an open area where there was a fireworks display. We find a secluded spot away from the crowd and I sit down behind Daidoji, wrapping my right arm around her waist as she leans back into my hug, resting the back of her on my shoulder and placing her hands on my forearm.

I tuck her hair behind her left ear and press my cheek against hers while we watched the fireworks erupt in the night sky. Daidoji snuggles closer and closes her eyes, sighing in content and rubs my forearm gently. I could feel her chest heave up and down as she breathes softly. I smile, blushing once again as we cuddle. I couldn't help constantly blushing like I did because Daidoji had that effect on me. And in all honesty, I loved it.

"Daidoji…"

"Yes? What is it Daisuke?"

I think for a second, before responding.

"It's nothing at all, Daidoji."

"Are you sure? I don't mind listening."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some things." I responded.

She nods and relaxes. Truthfully, I was lost in my lustful thoughts. I don't know what came over me, but I began fondling as much of Daidoji's large breast as my hands could hold. My tongue trailed along her ear as my breath lingered on it.

Her body jolted a little and her breathing and heartbeat sped up, while her grip on my arm tightened. What was wrong with me? Here we were outside and I'm doing such shameful things to Daidoji, yet I enjoyed it so much. I had no clue or reason as to why I was doing such a deed, but I enjoyed it.

"D-Daisuke, what are you doing!? Y-You D-Dumbass! Someone might see us!"

"And that excites you, right?" I reply in a stern voice, chuckling as I reach between her legs.

I unbuttoned her pants and slid my left hand into her panties, moving my hand rapidly, while I fondle as much of her large breast I could with my right hand, pinching her nipples. It was like a guilty pleasure that I enjoyed.

"No! You can't touch me there, Daisuke!" She yelps, breathing heavily.

"But you're so wet down here, Daidoji…"

I slide my index and middle fingers inside her pussy and wiggle them fast, licking her neck and kissing it softly, closing my eyes in the heated process. She moved her hips, panting as she feels my fingers stir up her insides.

"Daisuke, I'm going to…"

"Then release it for me," I whisper in her ear, moving my fingers as fast as I could and opening my eyes.

Moments later she climaxes and collapses in my arms, breathing heavily and shaking a little. I remove my hands and lick my fingers slowly. What is wrong with me? I'm not my usual self. Daidoji fixes her clothes, then stands up, curling a fist. At that moment, I came to the conclusion that she was about to kick my ass.

"You think that you can just have your way anytime you feel like it? Well, it doesn't work that way." She looks back at me with a sensual expression and every conclusion leaning towards her obliterating me went away.

"Well, I just couldn't help myself. Honestly, I had no idea what came over me. I do know that I enjoyed hearing you pant in pleasure." I replied.

"T-That's not the point!? You can't just do things like that out of the blue! I could kick your ass for pulling something like that." She held her hand over her chest and sighs.

"Well, you enjoyed it, or so I believe due to you moving your hips to the motion of my fingers."

She shakes her head. In all truth, whether she would admit to it, she enjoyed it completely.

"At any rate, don't let it get to your head."

"I can't guarantee that, Daidoji."

"Whatever! Let's just go for a walk somewhere!" She huffed, picking up the cage and walks away.

I laugh a little as I stood up and followed her. She is an interesting woman indeed.

We walk side by side as the fireworks lit up the sky. I look up just as a mixture of colors fill the night sky.

"This is pretty nice don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah, I am enjoying it."

"Well, it's nice that you can take it easy like this to enjoy the little things, Daidoji."

"You make it sound as if I don't relax at all."

"Do you?"

"….."

"That's exactly what I thought." I laughed.

She gritted her teeth and curled a fist, glaring at me. I shuttered a bit and smiled nervously.

"Anyway, I did enjoy tonight, Daisuke. So, thank you for this."

"It's no problem at all. I only wish to see you happy."

She nods.

The remainder of fireworks died out, signaling that the carnival had come to an end. Everyone headed for the buses and we rejoin the group of people. When we make it back to the academy, Daidoji plants a deep kiss on my lips and we close our eyes. She breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

"I'll see you for training in the morning, Daisuke. And don't think I'll be holding back."

"I don't expect you to hold back anything, Daidoji."

"Good. So long as you remember that our relationship does not interfere with training."

We part ways and head back to our dorms to rest for the remainder of the night.


	13. Invasion

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 13: Invasion

 **Evening…**

 ***BAM***

Daidoji's fists connect with my gut and I stumble back a few feet. She lowered her stance then dashed forward at a fast pace. With one swift stomp on the ground, she hoisted herself off the ground, spinning one time towards my head. Immediately, I blocked the attack, curling my right fist, and preparing for retaliation until…

 ***Swoosh***

A gust of wind grazes my left cheek as I maneuvered backwards to dodge the oncoming attack.

"You're moving too slowly, Daisuke!" she yelled, grabbing my face with her right hand. I struggled to break free, but it only gave her motivation to tighten her grip around my face. Her eyes seemed to glow even redder as if she was burning with fighting spirit.

"Damn it!" I yelled out, struggling to break free once more. It was no use.

"Heh, you'll never break through my defenses!"

My feet dangle a two inches off the ground as she lifted me up. This is bad, very bad. I couldn't begin to deduct what horrors she was about to unleash on me. But I knew that it would result to one thing; pain. I closed my eyes preparing for the blonde vixen's strike.

* * *

 **Along the sidelines of the training grounds…**

"Well, it seems like he's in big trouble" Katsuragi put her hands behind her head and sighs a bit.

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but it looks like Daidoji is about to win once again." Ikaruga tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"He's still too unexperienced to beat her." Yagyu said softly, closing her one eye.

"Well, I still think that he can do it!" Hibari said excitedly.

"He may have a chance if he uses his powers again" Asuka said, watching the battle.

"I only hope that Daidoji doesn't injure him too badly." Kiriya folds his arms across his chest, watching quietly once more.

* * *

"Looks like you still aren't strong enough to take me down, Daisuke!" she boasted, clenching her left fist tightly. In a split second, I quickly swung my body, delivering a swift left kick to her ribs. Daidoji's eyes widen and she stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly. However, that split second was all I needed to wiggle free and jump away the moment she regained her composure.

"I can't afford to be taken down here. Not even by you Daidoji. There's no way I'd lose to you again!"

"That's the spirit!" She clenches her fists tightly, "Now come at me with everything that you have, Daisuke!"

"HAAAAAAA!" I powered up.

"SHOW ME THAT POWER OF YOURS AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" Daidoji yelled, smiling as she powered as well.

We both take a step forward, yelling as her fist collides with my sword.

 ***BAM***

Gusts of wind swirled with each collision. There was tremendous force behind the clashes from both of us. Daidoji's hat flew off and her jacket was blown upward as we clashed. She laughed as we both continued exchanging attacks, sliding opposite of each other.

"I'll admit that you haven't rusted up after all this time, Daidoji."

"Don't think I slacked on my training. I still can't allow you to surpass me!"

"Well, I think it's time for the pupil to surpass the master!" I dashed side-to-side rapidly, creating after images with each step. Daidoji stood idle and folded her arms underneath her breast, closing her eyes. Did she get hit on her head or something? She's completely left herself vulnerable to attack, or so I thought.

Upon my seventh step I made a beeline towards her and leaped into the air, raising my sword at the highest point above my head, and yelling as I swung downward. Something hit me like a freight train the moment she opened her eyes. It was as if she moved so quickly that I couldn't see her retaliate against me. But that wasn't the case in this situation.

She created a barrier that struck me with unbelievable force. I'd seen it on multiple occasions, but it felt as if her defense had doubled in power. She was still full of surprises and I expected no less from her. She still remained idle, arms folded snug under her breast, smirking as she looks at me with light red eyes.

Okay. She was pretty much toying with me, or maybe she was going full strength? I can never really tell at some points. She probably scrambled my brain with all those power punches she'd been hitting me with. It's also true that hitting her sometimes is like punching a brick wall. Only Kiriya and the girls know what dark things she would do to me, IF she ever heard me say something like that aloud. Well, ' _a least_ _I'm safe inside my own mind'._

Just as I broke out of my thought process was the same moment I felt something strange…

From each direction I could sense dark power. I was more than sure the others felt it as well because they all seemed tense. Everyone remained quiet and didn't move a muscle. Sudden movements could result in death and we can't afford to lose a single comrade. Daidoji lowers her arms and her face expression is stern. I lowered my arms to my sides and relax a bit.

 ***Swish***

An arrow flew past and I step to my left to avoid it. Afterwards, we're surrounded by a group of strange ninja. Their origins were unknown, but they wore black hooded cloaks that shrouded their faces. I scan the area, noticing they are group by the dozens and there seemed like no end to them. Shit. They were fast I'll give them that.

"Kiriya's expression turned stern as well. It was as if he knew what was going on. However, I am unsure about my assumption towards him. I need to focus on the enemy circling my comrades and me. I look over at my fellow Shinobi and nod. In an instant, the ninja girls' teleport away, followed by a large number of what appeared to be assassins.

Daidoji jumps next to me and we are immediately surrounded by the remaining number of assassins, which seemed to leave about twelve in total. Strangely enough these twelve are dressed slightly different. They wore the same black hooded capes except they had an unknown symbol, centered on the back of the capes. Well, that's what I made it out to be as we all teleported away.

* * *

 **To The East: Miles away from the Academy…**

Kat and Asuka land in a grassy field as well as their attackers.

"We finally get to have some real fun. It was getting pretty dull watching Daisuke have all the fun, heh." Katsu said, stretching her arms and grinning from ear to ear, "So which one of you wants to get kicked around first?"

"I wonder where these guys came from…" Asuka said as she prepared for battle.

"It doesn't matter. We're about to show them who's boss!"

"Right, but I really wish we could resolve this without violence."

"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!" The two girls yell out. Their regular uniforms are replaced by their shinobi attire.

The cloaked figures dash towards the two at once, causing the two young shinobi to split and avoid a spray of kunai darting downward towards them. Katsu frown slightly and a few of the attackers leaped at her. She kicked with her left and took them down with one swift strike. But whereas she struck down the two, only gave room for double the numbers to attack her. Soon, she was surrounded by what seemed to be forty of the enemy. Katsuragi braced herself as she was attacked from each side.

She could feel the attacks tearing away at her skin as well as her clothes, shredding each slightly. Kat knew full well if she didn't make an attempt at going on the offense, it would only mean her death. When the opportunity came or her to strike back, she dropped down on her hands, laying her palms flat on the ground, and spinning her body rapidly. "Secret Ninja Art!"

A vortex of wind sucks up the enemies surrounding her, "Tornado Spindel!" When she stops rotating, the bodies fall to the ground with a loud thud. But she was surprised to see the once human foes now look like wooden dolls. "What in the hell is going on here?!"

Asuka looks around her as she is surrounded by her enemy. She really didn't wish to harm anyone, but these shinobi were going to kill her unless she defeated them. They assaulted her with a barrage of kunai, which she blocked effortlessly. Afterwards, they leaped towards her at once, swinging their blades downward. Instantaneously, she grabbed the hilts of her Dual Wakizashi. "Secret Ninja Art!"

"Dual Sword Back Slice!"

She takes a step forward, unsheathing her swords, and slashes in cross formation, appearing opposite of her opponents. They fall to the ground motionless and Asuka turns around to examine them. When she saw what they were she was shocked. At her feet were nothing more than wooden dolls.

"Dolls?" She said confused.

Katsuragi lands next to her. "My opponents turned to dolls as well," she places a hand on her hip. "It's pretty fishy if you ask me."

"Yeah, I wonder how the others are doing…"

"We should probably go check on them."

The two nod at each other before teleporting away.

* * *

 **To The West: Miles away from the Academy…**

Ikaruga strikes down a few enemies, but more seem to surround her.

"This is getting me nowhere. It seems the more I strike down, the more seem to replace them. It looks like I have no choice." She sheathes her sword, then takes out her ninja scroll and throws it in the air. "Shinobi transformation!"

When she was fully transformed she grasped the hilt of her Nodachi. The enemy leap and her and she closes her eyes. "Secret Ninja Art!"

She opens her eyes, "Flying Swallow Phoenix Flash • Style One" A barrage a slashes appear as she swings, then sheathes her sword at the point her attack ends. When she examines her opponents she sees nothing more than wooden dolls.

"This is strange…"

Katsuragi and Asuka appear next to her.

"Are you okay Ikaruga!?" Asuka rushes over towards her.

Ikaruga looks back to see the two of them and sighs in relief.

"Yes, I am fine. I see that you two are okay as well."

"Of course we're fine. We kicked those guys asses with ease!" Katsuragi boasted as she grinned.

"What about the others?"

Everyone quieted down momentarily, before Ikaruga spoke once more.

"We should fine them immediately."

Neither of them speak another words as they teleport away.

* * *

 **To The North: Miles away from the Academy**

"Shinobi Transformation!" Hibari and Yagyu say in unison.

Both of the girls fully change to Shinobi form and begin battling with their opponents. Yagyu strikes down a group of enemies, and Hibari flails her arms cutely, knocking down a few as well. Yagyu was impressed that Hibari managed to take down a few enemies, but she knew that they couldn't let their guards down.

To her left, a few more assassins dashed towards her and lock swords with her.

"Ahhhh!" Hibari screams as she dodges a few kunai aimed towards her head.

"Hibari!" The eye patched girl strikes down the enemies swiftly, then makes a mad dash towards Hibari, deflecting a few more kunai aimed at the young pink haired Shinobi. "Are you okay Hibari?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, but I seem to have caused you trouble yet again," she said sadly.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Yagyu…"

"I'll use my ninja art to get rid of these guys. Stay close to me, Hibari.

"O-Okay"

Hibari gets close to Yagyu as she begins spinning her umbrella. "Secret Ninja Art"

A squid made of water manifest and swings its tentacles towards the group of enemies. "Mow Down Tentacles!"

The enemies all fall with a thud. Katsu and the others appear.

"I see you made quick work of them Yagyu" Ikaruga looked down at the wooden dolls.

At the same time Hibari and Yagyu look down as well.

"Dolls?" Yagyu examines them a little longer.

Hibari gasped and looked at the others. "But who would want to attack us like this?"

"That's what we want to know as well." Asuke replied.

"At any rate, we don't have time to waste. We must find Daidoji and Daisuke quickly" Ikaruga said.

All of them look at each other quietly before teleporting away.

* * *

 **To the South: Miles away from the Academy…**

Daidoji and I stood back to back as the enemy circled us rapidly. I can't help but wonder, regardless of our situation, how the others are doing with their battles. Although they were strong, the attackers had a power I'd never sensed before. Yet, there was something off about them. It's as if they are lifeless husk being controlled by something.

"Well, you think you really have us cornered?! Think again you bastards! I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" She powers up and laughs a little. Somehow, I feel that she is getting to much entertainment out of this situation. Once again, I shouldn't question Daidoji. Unless, I want to be a part of the slaughter she is about to inflict on these guys.

"It looks like we have no choice other than to take them out." This is my very first life or death battle. I'm really nervous. I can feel my throat tightening as if the air is escaping from my lungs. My heart rate is speeding up and my breathing is stuttered slightly. My hands won't stop shaking and my legs feel like they are about to cave in. No, I need to calm down and relax myself. It's either them or me.

And I have too much to achieve. So, I can't let these guys cut either of us down in cold blood. My mind is blank and I can see only my opponents, Daidoji and that's all. Calm yourself Daisuke.

 ***Breathe***

' _That's it. Take slow, deep breaths. Breathe in and out slowly. Good. That's it. Calm your mind. Be as still as the land around you'._ I relax myself and grasp the hilt of my Katana firmly.

"This is going to be your first real battle against an enemy. How do you feel?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not nervous right now."

"Throw aside that fear and charge these assholes head on!" She yells, powering up more.

She is truly unbelievable, but that encouragement is all I need. With one step, I vanish and so do two of the cloaked figures. We clash swords and they push me back.

Daidoji, however, rushes two of the enemy shinobi to her left and spiral kicks them into a few trees around the forest. I regain my composure after being hit with a few kicks and punches. Blood seeps from the corners of my mouth, down my chin, and dripped to the grass beneath my feet, coloring various parts of the bedded earth red. Yeah, they were stronger than any training dummies could ever be. Now that I think about it, the punches and kicks did feel as if they hide something beneath those cloaks. To be more precise, wood.

I wipe my mouth and look back at Daidoji, who flung the Shinobi assassin's around like children toys. I blinked twice before quickly returning my gaze back on my opponents. Just as I ready myself for the next assault, two more cloaked shinobi jumped next to the others. Shit. This wasn't about to get any easier for me.

It was tough facing two, but now I had to deal with four annoyances at the same time. Well, now's as good a time as any to show off for Daidoji. The busty shinobi finishes off the last few mystery attackers, looking down at the now visible wooden dolls. She glared quietly, turning to look at me shortly after.

I closed my eyes as the dolls dash forward, waiting for them to get close enough. I could feel my heart race and everything around me seemed to low down as I opened my eyes. That also included my opponents, even though they were moving at normal pace. I clench my hands around the hilt of my katana and take a step forward, then rapidly slash multiple times, appearing opposite of them.

The crumble to the grassy plain and I look back, but what I saw confused me.

"Wait a minute…These guys were wooden dolls?!"

"That's right. It seems someone wanted to lure us away from the academy, but for whatever reason it is, they used these things to get us out here." Daidoji folds her arms underneath her breast and begins thinking.

"Whatever the case, I'm still worried about the others."

And right as I say that, the others appeared as if on cue.

I look at them in relief. However, a look of worry rested on each of their faces. Now I was more concerned about them…

"You all seem troubled by something, although you all made it back safely." I said softly.

They each looked down then back to me.

The young eye-patched girl spoke in a soft tone," After defeating our opponents they turned to wooden dolls."

"It was the same for us." Katsu-Chan said in a low tone. Asuka and Hibari both nod.

"What I would like to know is who did this and why would they attack us." Ikaruga curls her left index finger under her chin.

"That's what I would like to know. And when I find out I'm going to beat the shit out of them!" Daidoji punched her palm with her palm hard with her right fist.

"Now that I think about it, this is the forest where-"I stop speaking as I hear a few ferocious growls.

The noise echoes through the forest and began closes in on us. No, it couldn't be what I thought it was…

"This is bad…" I said, preparing myself for whatever abominations were about to rear their ugly heads.

Everyone prepared themselves.

"Heh, looks like you all could use a hand." A young woman's voice could be heard to our left. We look towards the source of the voice. Uniya stood on a tree branch smirking. ' _No way…Uniya!?'_

It was Uniya alright. She was looking healthy and it made me wonder how she healed so quickly.

"Now's not the time to worry about how I healed so quickly. The enemy is headed our way."

Once again it was as if she read my mind. But she's right about staying focused.

 ***GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

A few trees cracked and fall over, while the ground beneath us shook tremendously. My eyes stretched open as I saw what we were up against. Five Yoma in giant dog-like forms now looked down on us. They show their fangs, which were an inky black. Inside the black beast mouths are mangled up human bodies.

Upon closer examination of the feast I can see woman, men and children alike. T-They devoured those poor villagers. I could feel my heartbeat speed up. All those innocent people and those bastards ate them with no mercy. I could only imagine how they screamed in pain as they took their final breathes.

It was too much to stomach.

In a split second, the Yomas' dash towards us and we prepare ourselves for battle.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 13. I really hope that you've enjoyed this story up until this point. I am glad to keep this going for your entertainment. I look forward to bringing you more epicness with this story. So tune in for Chapter 14!**

 **Thanks for the review, HateofNone! I'll be sure to give the other Shinobi girls more spotlight like this chapter. I also hope that you continue to enjoy this story and I appreciate your opinion very much! ^_^**


	14. The Black Beast

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate:

* * *

Chapter 14: The Black Beast

 **GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The beasts dashed towards us in an attempt to make us their next meals. In unison, we all leaped in separate directions, avoiding them and landing in trees opposite of each of other. This was unexpected to say in the least. But I didn't realize that those dolls were a trap to lure Hanzo Academy to this forest.

Nevertheless, now is not the time to worry about it. There are five threats below us and we are in deep trouble. I look at the others, knelling on tree branches, watching as the beast growled. Dammit. We can't sit in these trees waiting to be the next meal for these monsters! There has to be something that I could do…That's it! I closed my eyes.

"Shinobi Transformation!" My uniform is replaced by my Shinobi attire.

Without another thought, I leaped from the tree branch, landing in front of the five beasts.

They immediately look at me.

 **GROWL!**

' _That's right. Keep your focus on me you ugly bastards. This distraction will give the others time to escape.'_ My plan is to fight the beast alone. I will die, but the others will have time to escape. I am just happy that I can finally protect them.

"LISTEN UP! I'LL KEEP THESE BASTARDS DISTRACTED SO THAT YOU CAN RUN! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!" I yelled, staring at the Yomas'.

Everyone is dumbfounded as they stare at me. Yeah, it is stupid what I said, but I have no choice in the matter. And I…I just don't want them to think that I'm incapable of handling dire situations.

* * *

 _ **Asuka's POV… (Her thoughts)**_

' _What's he thinking?! Those things will kill him! He doesn't realize that even with his sacrifice those beasts will only go on devouring more and more people. I can't let him do this! And I refuse to lose a comrade! It's time to put all my training to the test! '_

Asuka jumps down from the tree branch, unsheathing her swords.

* * *

 _ **Katsuragi's POV… (Her Thoughts)**_

' _And there he goes trying to hog all the fun again! I'll be damned, if I don't get a piece of this action! I never ran from a strong opponent before and I'm sure in hell not about to run from these guys! It's time to kick some ass!'_

Katsuragi leaps down from the branch, smiling like a kid.

* * *

 _ **Yagyu's POV... (Her Thoughts)**_

' _I won't allow anyone or anything to harm Hibari. I'll protect her no matter what. And if I have to take these things down then I will. I'll be joining this fight alongside Daisuke. I'll also not allow one of my comrades to die in battle. '_

She jumps down from the tree branch.

* * *

 **Ikaruga's POV… (Her Thoughts)**

' _It seems he has gathered quite a bit of courage and determination. But he is also being reckless and foolish. I can't sit back and watch him throw his life away. I'll fight alongside him with Hien. I will not lose my comrade in this battle._

She swiftly jumps from the tree branch, grasping the hilt of her sword firmly.

* * *

 **Hibari's POV… (Her Thoughts)**

' _I'm pretty scared of those things, but I can't let Daisuke down. I don't know how much help I'll, but it would be really sad if he died. I would like to get to know him a little better as well. And maybe, we can become great friends! Alright! Here I go!_

Hibari leaps from the tree branch, giggling.

* * *

 **Uniya's POV… (Her Thoughts)**

' _And this idiot really thinks that I'm about to let him do something so crazy? Tch…That's just like him. He's always trying to play the hero, but I guess that's what makes him who he is. It still pisses me off, but I won't let something like these monstrosities take him out.'_

She leaps from the tree branch, while flames swirl around her body.

* * *

 **Daidoji's POV… (Her Thoughts)**

' _That idiot…He's always going above and beyond to prove himself. But, I always admire that strength and determination. But those things won't just stop due to his sacrifice. They'll just bring more and more chaos into peoples' lives. So long as Shinobi exist there will be no end to this. Sorry Daisuke, but I'll be joining this fight. Besides, I WOULDN'T MISS SHREDDING THESE BASTARDS TO PIECES! I still owe them one after their buddy injured me._

Daidoji leaps from the tree branch and smirks.

* * *

This is it. I'll finally be proving my worth with this one tactic. I'm still afraid of the outcome, BUT I WON'T LET THEM HARM THE OTHERS! With determination now burning within me, I lower my stance and hold my Katana vertically. I take a deep breath and power up when…

 ***SWISH***

A barrage of Kunai spayed down from the sky, landing down on the five Yoma, causing them to hit the ground with a thud. But I knew full well that would not be enough to finish them off. My eyes widen as fear bubbled up inside me. No…It couldn't be. I turn my head slowly, catching sight of the Hanzo Shinobi in fighting stance. WHY!? WHY DIDN'T THEY RUN! T-There's no way these things can be taken down! I stand upright and sigh a little.

I don't want any of them to suffer, or get hurt! So why did they choose to fight!? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! They're all so stubborn!

"You really think that we're going to sit down and let you enjoy this fight, Daisuke!?" Katursagi smiled, rotating her left arm in a circular motion.

"Yeah, we can't afford to lose a comrade either!" Asuka gave me a thumb up, closing one eye.

"I do admire you efforts, but I refuse to sit idle and watch." Ikaruga holds Hien firmly by the hilt.

"Anyone that threatens Hibari will pay." Yagyu said as she gets into fighting stance.

"I'm not going to let you die either, Daisuke! I-I'll fight too!" Hibari said cutely.

"You really are an idiot, Daisuke. There's no way I'm letting you save me twice. I'll end these bastards with one stroke of my sword!" Uniya smile sadistically.

"And I refuse to let you do something so stupid. Die and I'll kick your ass even in the afterlife, Daisuke. "Daidoji lowered her head, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Guys…" I turn away with a smile. "Let's take these beasts down!"

"RIGHT!" The Hanzo Girls yell in unison.

 **GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The beasts dash towards us and we leap opposite sides to dodge. Katsuragi was the first to make a move. With a tremendous kick to one of the Yoma, she staggered the beast slightly. But it wasn't enough to injure it. Asuka leaped in front of her afterwards, spinning rapidly, slashing the beast multiple times. The beast tumbled over and stopped moving completely.

That was strange…

Uniya and Ikaruga began attacking a few of the beasts, along with Hibari and Yagyu. They easily cut them down and an uneasy feeling swelled up inside me. These Yoma seem much weaker than the first one. But that can't be possible. Daidoji and I finished off the rest and we all became tense.

The beasts dissolved into an inky pool as it bubbled over and over. Yeah, something was definitely off about this whole situation. I thought back to the first Yoma. It was much bigger and more powerful. No, I was just over thinking it. Not long after I signaled everyone to leave, the pool of ink began to form into an even bigger creature. I couldn't quite make it out at the moment, due to our distance, but it was much bigger than the five Yoma we defeated. Sweat built on my forehead as everyone looked up at the beast that glared down at us. There was also an eerie feeling as it stood on all fours. Upon closer examination, I can see that it resembles a Chimera-like creature with three heads.

In once swift motion it swings its tail with massive force, sending us crashing into a group trees. My vision was blurred and it hurt like hell to move. I struggle look around as best I could to check everyon's status. They're all unconscious. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move a single inch.

This is bad. The beast took thunderous steps towards us. At the same time my vision is blurring in and out countless times. The moment I pass out will be the end for us all. I was afraid of that. I don't want anyone else to fall victim like my sister….Like those villagers….I can't….I can't let them die.

I think back to what Tomoi told me…

* * *

 _We sit by a tree in a forest near our home and I am resting my head on my sister's lap as she hums to me. I smile as I close my eyes and listen, while she pets the top of my head, smiling at me._

" _Daisuke…" Her gentle voice calls my name._

 _I open my eyes and look at her, "What is it?"_

" _I want you to grow up strong and protect others as well. No matter what happens. You must move forward."_

" _Sis, you're always telling me that stuff!" I mumble a little._

" _There will come a time when people need you the most. And you'll have to fight to protect them."_

 _She looks at me sternly._

 _I look into her eyes._

" _I'll protect them sis…I promise…"_

* * *

"Sis…" I said softly. I mustered what little strength I have, shaking off my dizziness, and hoisted myself from the rubble of trees, grasping my sword tightly in my hands.

 **GROWL!**

The beast dashes forward, opening its mouth to devour us until…

 ***BOOM***

I leaped into the air slashed vertically rapidly, sending a barrage of energy blast towards the beast, which impacted its body with force, and made a cloud of smoke that shrouded it.

I landed on my left knee, placing my left hand on the ground flatly, and holding my katana tight in my right hand. I wait for the smoke to clear and my eyes widen. The beast stood un-phased by the assault and it looks down at me with cold, dark eyes. Before I could move a single inch, the beast massive claw strikes me with a bone-chilling blow and I grunt in extreme pain. I tumble backwards into a group of trees to my right, causing grass and dirt to fly upwards then fall around me.

I remained motionless, lying on my back as the beast turned its attention away from me. It faced my comrades and licked its lips before opening its mouths wide, preparing to devour them. NO! I CAN'T LET THEM DIE HERE! DAMMIT! I HAVE TO MOVE AND NOW!

' _COME ON BODY!'_

The more I struggled to move, only made me feel pain two times as worse. The beast snarls and right as it slowly closes its mouth I yell…

"GET AWAY FROM THEMMMMMMMMM!"I yelled, hoisting myself up.

The beast looks in my direction.

 ***GROWL***

My sudden yelling seemed to upset the beast. It faces me, showing inky –like teeth as it slides its claws along the ground and outward, while lowering its stance. I grit my teeth in sheer anger as I glared at the beast, which threatened the Hanzo Shinobi Girls lives. I don't give a damn how strong this beast is.

I won't allow him to harm a single hair on their heads.

"I won't allow you to touch them! Stay the hell away from my friends!"

The beast darts towards me, raising it right claw, and swinging it with force.

 ***SLASH***

I kick off the ground, flipping upside down, and drag my sword across the beast arm, landing to the left of it. The beast stumbles forward and limps slightly, but quickly regains its composure, swinging its tail towards me. I vanish from its sight, leaving an after image, which dissipates after a few seconds.

The beast thrashes around wildly as it searches for any sign of me. When it settles down I appear facing it as my bangs fall over my eyes. The wind swirls slightly as I surround my sword with my aura. It spirals around my blade and point the tip of my sword towards the beast. I take a step forward, thrusting with one swift and powerful strike, reappearing opposite of it.

I swipe my sword to my left. However, the aura of darkness didn't dissipate. Instead it felt as if it had grown more. I turned my head slowly and my eyes widen in horror. The beast was split down the middle, but began regenerating its body.

 ***GRAWWHHHHHHHHH!***

The Yoma's becomes surrounded in a red aura. And its eyes also changed from dark to red. It dashes towards me at lighting speed and I brace myself. The sudden burst of speed caused me to cover my face as a gust of wind shot past me.

"No way…"

The beast is behind me now and I had no time to react before a giant right claw flings me to the ground hard. My entire body went numb and I yelped in pain. But the assault didn't end there as I felt the massive claw pound my body like a drum multiple times.

My vision began blurring and blood trickled from a deep gash on my forehead, snaking down both sides of my face, and trickling like droplets in a faucet. I struggled to move more, but it was all futile.

' _No… '_

 **GRWAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

' _I won't let anyone die here…move…'_

The beast glares down on me as if it were examining the damage inflicted on my body.

' _I have to move…'_

The beast lowers its head, opening its mouth slowly.

' _The others are counting on me…'_

The beast slowly closes its mouth…

"NO! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!"

My aura burst around my body and the beast jumps back. I stand up slowly as my blood continued falling to the ground. I peered at the beast with cold eyes through my bangs and gritted my teeth. I did as best as I could to ignore the throbbing pain in my body, as I held my sword firmly in both hands.

In an instant, I dash forward and swing, but quickly vanish then reappear floating above the beast. I threw three kunai downward as, but they bounce off the Yoma like rubber.

 **RWAHHHHHHHHHH!**

A massive shockwave shoots towards me and I attempt to block the attack, but it knocks my sword to the left, and sends my body spiraling downward.

"Shit!" I swore as I spun my body at the land second to land on my right knee. But I had no time to recover as the beast instantly appears to my left. The speed of the creature was unbelievable. I could barely keep up with it. Wind followed behind its tail as it twisted like a tornado. I stabbed the tip of my sword into the ground, hoisting myself upward to avoid the attack. Afterwards, I tossed my sword towards the beast and dive-bombed after it.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and thrust into the beast back. The speed behind my freefall was enough to help me pierce its tough skin, but wasn't enough to kill it. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stab multiple times into the beast back before jumping away. The Yoma yelled out in pain and stomped the ground furiously. I panted and held my sword tightly. Then something happened that caught me off guard…

It beelines toward me and begins swinging its claws wildly. I wouldn't allow myself to falter as I slashed back at the massive beast. Each clash of my katana against the beast claws made a loud clanking sound as if my sword were about to break at any minute.

The beast was preparing to strike once again, but I took the initiative of throwing a kunai at the beast, which it deflects effortlessly. But the small distraction was enough for me to jump a few feet away and recover.

I quickly stabbed my sword into the ground and began preparing my ninja art.

"Secret Ninja Art!" I began surrounding my body in my blue aura as I focused, glaring at the beast. It lowers its stance, preparing to strike once more. But the attack never happened. Instead, I hear an echo of familiar voices…

"CROSS PANZER!" Katsuragi unleashes a barrage of kicks on the beast.

"CHAOTIC BLOSSOM!" Asuka spins horizontally, slashing the beast multiple times.

"TENTACLES OF ICE!" A giant squid appear on top of Yagyu's umbrella and begins pummeling the Yoma with ice.

"PHOENIX FIRE BLAZE FLASH!" Ikaruga swings Hien, sending a bird of fire that collides with the Yoma.

"N-NINJA RABBIT BUN!" Hibari bumps into the Yoma multiple times on a rabbit infused with a cloud.

"HEAVEN AND EARTH FLASH WAR TIGER FIST!" Daidoji shoots a giant tiger mouth towards, which collides with the Yoma.

"FLAMES OF CHAOS AND DESTUCTION" Uniya slashes multiple times on the Yoma's body, leaving multiple trails of fire wherever her sword touched.

I was shocked to see that the others had regained consciousness. They all attacked the Yoma at once, creating a chance for me to attack.

 ***THUD***

The Yoma hit the ground and whimpered in pain. There isn't a single moment to waste. I NEED TO END THIS NOW! I pull my sword out the ground, manifesting my blue aura around my sword and body. I dashed forward and slash over and over multiple times in cross formation, finishing off the attack with a vertical slash, slicing through the Yoma as if it were made of paper, landing opposite of it. I swipe my sword to the right, looking back as the Yoma falls to pieces, and forms into an inky pool. I was more than sure it would regenerate again.

Well, that tought was brushed out as Uniya set th pool ablaze, causing it to evaporate. I sighed as I retuned back to normal. All the girls cheer, while Daidoji and Uniya looked at me and place their hands on their hips. I give them the thumbs up, only to immediately grab my forehead. There was an excruciating pain that spread over my body and I began falling forward.

D..a..isu…

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

Daidoji and the others yell out to me multiple times, but I don't hear them. Daidoji quickly picks me up in her arms and they all hop in a few trees.

They all begin hopping along tree branches, making their way towards the academy.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 14. I'll admit that writing this one was especially fun because I enjoyed writing the fight scene between the cast and the Yomas' I will be sure to give you more excitement with the upcoming chapters in the future! Stay tuned for Chapter 15!

* * *

Thanks for the review, thechampionmike957! I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I will do my very best to bring more exciting and interesting chapters that make this story blossom! I hope that you continue to enjoying my story as well!


	15. Daisuke's Awakening

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi Fate.

* * *

Chapter 15: Daisuke's Awakening

The cold rain fell of my skin, causing me to shiver bit, while I stood in the Hanzo garden. I grasp my katana firmly in my left hand as I lowered my eyes. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. The Black Beast…No…The Yoma… Those beasts are extremely strong indeed. I held my blade outward then trailed my finger along the flat surface of the blade, focusing my energy, and covering it with blue aura.

I gazed at the blade for a few seconds before swinging it rapidly in the air. I stab my sword into the ground and stare at my open palm. In my hand manifest an aura of blue that dies out as I curl a fist. In the same instance I felt a dark presence behind me. I look back and glare as a hooded figure stares at me in the shadows of the night.

"So, you've managed to defeat the Yoma. I have to admit that I'm impressed, Daisuke. But it'll take more than that to wipe them out completely." The hooded shinobi revealed a katana similar to the one I held.

"I know that. There's no need for you to relay information that I am aware of. Now…" I grab my sword by its hilt," Tell me just who are you!?"

"There's no need for me to reveal myself to you, fool." The hooded shinobi vanishes, reappearing face to face with me.

"Damn it! So fast...! "

Before I could react, a cold chill shot down my spine, causing me to cough blood and launch a few inches off the ground. _'Shit…He moved so fast that I couldn't put up a defense!'_ I mustered up as much of my strength as I could to retaliate, but it was futile. The figure jumps back effortlessly to dodge my attack.

While there was space between us, I began struggling to regain my composure as I took slow and painful breathes. The assailant began chuckling like a child. He put his left hand over his face and began to laugh loudly.

"I'm so pathetic. I'll never be able to protect anyone. Oh boo hoo! What will I do?!" He mocked me.

!?

I looked at him as he laughed. No way, it couldn't be…

"Oh Tomoi, I'm so sorry I'm a pathetic loser that can't stand on my own two feet."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily.

"Poor Daidoji wouldn't even miss me if I ran away! I'm nothing more than a loser!"

"STOP IT!" I gripped my sword tightly by its hilt.

"What's the matter, Daisuke?! These are your inner thoughts right!? RIGHT!?" He chuckled maniacally.

"SHUT UP!" I gritted my teeth then dashed towards him.

"You really think you can defeat me!? When you can barely stand up to a Yoma? Don't make me laugh!"

 ***Clash***

The moment I was close I swung my sword, but the shinobi blocks it effortlessly. He chuckles over and over as he grabs my face and squeezes. I struggled to break free but it only motivated him to tighten his grip. I was tossed to his left side then kicked away. I released my sword as I slid across the ground, knocking up flowers and grass. Damn…He was strong indeed.

But the thought of why he had a sword like mine bothered me. It played over and over in my head like a broken record. When I began to stand a barrage of black aura balls pummeled my body with great force. Each one exploded as it collided with my body, leaving behind remnants of smoke that washed away with the rain.

"Tell me…Why are you doing this?" I looked at him with a painful expression.

"Do I need a reason to destroy trash like you? After all, the world will be better without you, right?"

"T-That's not true. I've never thought that!" I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth again, lowering my head.

"Come on, Daisuke you can't fool me. I know your every thought and desires." He began walking towards me.

When I hear his shoes crush flowers as he walked, I opened my eyes and crawled towards my sword. I try to grab the hilt of my sword, but a sharp pain in my right hand halts me as he grinds the bottom of his shoe roughly on it. He looked down at me, seeming as if he stood ten feet tall.

"You know why I can tell what you feel and think?" He removes the hood of his garb and my eyes widen as I look up. He looked exactly like…me. I am dumbfounded for the moment as I stared into the eyes of the clone, or at least that's what I wanted to call him.

"There's no way in hell you can be me!" I denied the truth completely.

"Heh, you still aren't convinced that you and I are one huh?"

"I won't be deceived by your tricks! You will not stand in my way."

The shinobi glares at me before kicking me hard in my gut. I grabbed my stomach from excruciating pain, spitting out a bit of saliva at the same time. Afterwards, the shinobi placed his shoe on my head and spoke in a dark and angry voice.

"You can't deny your feelings. Those doubts and fears are what made me, Daisuke. And so long as you continue to doubt yourself I will exist and eventually I will destroy you completely."

"No way, that can't be true…I…"

Everything around me seemed to crash in an instant and I am surrounded by nothing but darkness as my twin continues to speak, "You think just swinging a word wildly, or tapping into some fucking hidden ability can save you? Don't start thinking that alone can help you!" He grinds his foot on my head roughly as he glares at me with killing intent.

"You keep getting knocked on your ass and everyone really will die. All of Hanzo will fall and it'll be your fault. Think about that while you lie under my foot, worm."

When he began grinding his foot on my head more, I could see visions of everyone dying right in front of me as I helplessly watch. I couldn't bear the horrific sight of my friends and love being slaughtered. It was a much more powerful pain than anything a Yoma could inflict. It felt like bits and pieces of my heart shattered as each of them were slain. At that point I snapped with rage…

"BACK OFFFFFF!" My aura surrounded me like wild fire and the darkness disappeared, placing us back in the garden. The enemy jumped back with a stunned expression as dust shrouded the area where I laid. Once it cleared, I stood upright and breathe heavily. My twin chuckles and raises his blade, pointing the edge towards me.

"You seem angry by what you saw. Are you afraid, or just pissed at the fact that you can't do a damn thing?"

"That's enough talking." I said lowly.

I swipe my right hand outward and my sword appears in my palm as I curl a fist. With one step forward I dash in a streak of blue, yelling as I clashed with my opponent. When our swords clash I immediately raised my left hand towards his face, charging a blue aura ball and firing it point blank range. Instantaneously, he ducks to dodge it and places his left hand on the ground before kicking upwards in an attempt to strike my chin.

It hits me at point blank range and I backflip, landing a few feet away from him. The cloaked assailant does a full spin, stopping on his left knee before dashing towards me, holding his blade vertically.

 ***CLANK***

Our swords collide after I raise my sword to block the attack. My opponent grins before raising his hand and charging an aura of darkness in his right palm as he raises it to my face. My eyes widen as blast shoots out, hitting me directly in the face, launching me backwards like a missile into a wall of the school.

Bits and pieces of wall crumbled around me and I coughed up a bit of blood. What the…

That was the move that I just used, but how did he…? That's when everything that he had told me snapped me into the reality of the situation. This was me, but my own darkness manifested into physical form. However that didn't matter to me in the least. I had made up my mind to protect Hanzo at any cost.

"Pathetic as usual, Daisuke. Why don't you succumb to your fear and weakness and let the darkness of your heart take you away," he holds out his hand before speaking once more. "I'll give you the power you need in order to protect them." He smiles devilishly.

"I'll never give into the darkness in order to protect the ones who are important to me." I stood up from the rumble and look at my opponent with expressionless eyes.

"What did you say to me!? I'm trying to help you!"

"I would be a true fool to believe such devious words from the likes of you, imposter." I hold my sword at my side and glare once more, lowering my stance and preparing to strike.

"So be it, Daisuke! I'll just break your will and force you to accept your darkness!" He vanishes, reappearing to my right and swinging his sword. I raise my sword to shield myself from the attack and his eyes widen as I look at him with a stern expression. In a swift motion, I elbow him in his gut and he slides back three feet.

He stumbles back, but I quickly dash towards him, leaping into the air then crescent kicking with my left foot towards him. Once again he blocks it without any effort, but I quickly spin to my left and deliver a powerful kick to his back, with my right foot. He stumbles forward, grabbing my ankle tightly with his left hand and chuckling maniacally. After a few seconds, he takes a step forward, but spins to his right and slings my body like a ragdoll.

I dart five feet before curling up like a ball, spinning three times and landing firmly on my feet.

"You always manage to get back up! I keep knocking you around and you just get back up stronger?!" The shinobi grits his teeth angrily.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't plan on dying here. And I'll be completely honest you're not as strong as you appear." I mocked him now.

"Why you little SHIT! DIE!" He dashes at me, dragging his blade along the ground and yelling at the top of his lungs.

I prepare myself for his attack.

 _ ***BOOM***_

A frenzy of sparks and an explosion of massive auras colliding lit up the night. We each put tremendous force between attacks, but neither of us wavered. We both wanted the victory of the battle and I knew that he was prepared to do what it took to overpower the opposing side. However, something within me burned like a raging fire…

"You know I was always afraid to lift this blade and always looked for different ways to settle things. But those Yoma, no, those monstrous bastards taught me something; they don't hesitate to kill in order to feed." I put more power behind my pushes as we contested each another.

"Huh? You really think that you can take a life? AHAHAHA! THAT'S RICH, DAISUKE!" He laughed.

"Pathetic…" I said lowly.

"What!?" He looked at me with widened eyes.

"Yes, there was a time…" I lower my head and my bangs cover my eyes as I turn to shinobi form, "when I wanted to run away from what it truly meant to be a Shinobi."

"Y-You're only putting on a façade to hide your fear. You can't really kill anyone."

I had finally discovered my weakness; taking another life. But in the path of a shinobi you have no choice. We all have to do things to protect our allies and even ourselves. And that meant even taking lives of other enemy shinobi. It's a cold and harsh reality, but this is the path I chose when I made my decision that night with Daidoji. Even if that meant I could die one day myself. I'm prepared for what lies ahead.

"I've made up my mind. No matter what the circumstances are I will not allow anyone to harm Hanzo!" I powered up even more and my aura spiraled like crazy. Before I could overpower him...

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He unleashed his shinobi transformation.

"I see you are determined to drag me down into my darkness."

"You can't defeat me, Daisuke! I am you! I can't be BEATEN!" He powers up more, shaking the ground with intensity equal to a herd of rhinos.

I stand my ground and glare, pushing him back then vanishing.

He vanishes as well and we began our fight once again.

We both reappear next to another tree in the garden and clash swords with one another. He goes on the offensive, charging an aura ball in his hand. I mimic the process and we both raise our opposite and free hand to counter the attack.

 _ ***KABOOM!*** _

An explosion erupts from the clash, causing us both to leap back swiftly, but it was only for a few seconds. Immediately, we clash ten more times, exchanging a flurry of kicks shortly after. We were both evenly matched it seemed, but it was obvious that without fear my darker entity had no source of power. He fed off of my doubts and fears. But when he didn't have that one power source to fuel him…

"Come on, Daisuke! You don't really think that by suddenly getting the will to kill, or just spouting out bullshit will actually give you strength right?" He mocked me once more.

"Yes, I am willing to do what it takes to protect others. And that…INCLUDES MY FRIENDS AND THE ONE I LOVE, DAIDOJI!" I yelled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THAT YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE!" He dashes towards me once more.

"Foolish…" I vanish at the point his fist is about to connect with the right side of my right jaw.

I reappear behind him and swing my sword horizontally, but he dodges and I immediately vanish once more. The only thing left behind was an after image, which the frenzied doppelganger struck. I repeated my process as I appeared on various sides of him. He continued to attack the after images wildly, tiring himself out.

"You see, when it comes to my friends I often do dumb shit. Yeah, that's just me, or shall I say It's my shinobi way. I protect people who need it and I am willing to destroy any darkness that may threaten that innocence. And that includes you!" I reappear facing him and glaring into his eyes.

"You should drop this a-" A swift punch to the right side of his jaw cut him short of what he was saying and he tumbles backwards into a nearby gate.

"The time for talking is over. Let's see how you deal with a man that is willing to protect the people who're important to him at any cost!"

He hoists himself off of the gate then beelines towards me once again. I blocked his attack, but it felt weaker. He was also breathing heavily and barely held his sword, due to his hands shaking. With one mighty push he tumbles back and stops on one knee.

 ***GROWL***

I hear him growling like an animal as he tosses his sword to the side.

"I guess I'll have to use this tactic you defeat you!" He transforms into the one thing that had always scared me…

He transformed into a Yoma.

"Let's see how you handle this, Daisuke!" He spoke in a monstrous voice.

I stand firmly and glare at the beast towering me. "I WILL NOT FALTER!"

The beast dashes towards me and swings a massive right claw, which I backflip and dodge, sliding to the left and darting pass it and towards the sword lying on the ground behind the behinds. I rolled on my left side, grabbing the sword and stopping on my right knee. I held my arms out like the wings of a bird as I slowly stood upright, lowering my arms at my side. The beast turned to face me, forming spikes on its back, taking aim and firing a barrage of them towards me. I raise my swords and began swinging my swords horizontally, the vertically multiple times and blocked the assault. I inhale and exhale a long, deep breath, before dashing toward the beast, jumping onto it back and raising my swords high above my head.

But I was a little careless in the process. The beast massive tail wraps around my waist and it flings me like a ragdoll into another wall of the Hanzo Academy building. I spat of bits of saliva mixed with blood and my body shook a little.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, DAISUKE?! YOU ARE WEAK AND USELESS! LET ME GIVE YOU THE POWER YOU NEED!"

"I'll never succumb to the dark path and become an evil shinobi!" I scolded, rejecting the offer once again.

"That was your last and final chance!" The beast scowled, dashing towards me and raising its left claw to strike again.

I gathered what strength I had and quickly dodged out of harm way before launching towards the beast front right leg and slashing it with both swords. The beast yelped in pain and tumbled on its side. I surround my swords with my blue aura as I began slashing the beast body rapidly thirty times.

After, I stabbed the empowered blades into the Yoma's side and twisted the blades, before pulling them out. But that wasn't enough to claim victory as it stood up slowly, regenerating its body. I dash in a circle around it, creating multiple after images. The beast stands upright and thrashes angrily as it strike down the ten images one after another.

To its surprise, I wasn't amongst them. Instead, I had jumped into the air after the tenth image was created, waiting for the right time to strike. And I took initiative to attack the beast as it scouted the area. Concealing my presence was enough for me to drive my swords into my foe back right down to the hilts of my weapons. The Yoma thrashes around in pain, but I wouldn't let him shake me off this time.

To my surprise, its skin wasn't as thick as I had thought, so I cloaked my swords with my aura once more and shot a blast from each sword inside the beast and removed my swords. Afterwards, I hoisted myself into the air and flipped upside-down and flung my left sword into the back of the beast neck. In a quick reaction, I land at the beast right side while it clawed at the sword embedded in its neck. I stabbed the beast in its side and once again fire a blast into its body.

I continued this process from various sides and it was enough to overpower the beast. When it fell on its side, I removed the sword in its neck and the beast returned to the form of my doppelganger. In a fit of rage he leaps up and charges me with a curled fist as his blood trailed behind him, staining the garden bed with red.

*Stab*

He was impaled with my left blade and he fell limp on my right shoulder, chuckling in a pained voice.

"I see you've truly overcome your darkness. I'm impressed and I was wrong. Now go…They are waiting for you."

"Sleep peacefully now." I said in a gentle voice.

He burst into bits of little balls of light that floated away.

 _ ***Hum***_

I could hear a woman's voice humming softly. But who is it? Soon after I hear the humming, the garden vanishes and I open my eyes slowly, blinking a few times. I scanned my surroundings and notice that I'm in my room. The sun was just rising in the sky, signaling that it was morning time. I looked to my left and see Daidoji sitting at my bedside, humming with her eyes closed as she held my hand firmly.

The rest of the Hanzo shinobi and Master Kiriya stood behind her.

' _ **So, it was only a dream…But it felt like more than that…However, it did help me out quite a bit.'**_

"Mmm…Dai...Doji?" I said in a shaky voice.

She immediately stops humming and looks at me quietly and with a smile.

"So, you finally woke up after that three month long sleep, huh?" Uniya said as she folded her arms underneath her breast.

"Three months?" I looked at her with surprise. It felt much shorter as I was in my sleep induced coma.

"Yeah, and this little lovebird here stayed at your side every day. And even took care of you. It was pretty cute for an ape like her." Uniya teased Daidoji.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll give you a thrashing you won't forget you bitch!" Daidoji's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you, Daidoji. I appreciate it." I smiled.

She closes her eyes and nods as she folds her arms under her breast. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around at the others.

"I am sorry to have worried you all."

"There's nothing to worry about, Daisuke. The most important thing is that you are safe." Master Kiriya nods.

"Yes, you're right." I touch Daidoji's cheek and she immediately opens her eyes.

The others look in shock as I do this. That's right…We haven't told them yet about our relationship, but they would find out eventually. So, now was as good a time as any to let everyone know. I place my other hand on Daidoji's free cheek and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." I press my lips gently and deeply against hers, blushing as we kiss. Daidoji's eyes widen and her body shook like a leaf. Everyone else was dumbfounded by the sudden kiss I placed on her lips. Even master Kiriya was taken aback by it.

"I now know why she was always glowing during training…" Uniya said as she blushed and closed her eyes.

"So bold…" Yagyu said softly, blushing hard.

"W-what in in the…" Asuka watched as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh my…!" Hibari gasped as she blushes.

"That's one hell of an apology and return, Daisuke!" Katsuragi grinned as she blushed hard.

"T-This is very inappropriate, but I can give you a pass just this once, Daisuke." Ikaruga closes her eyes as her face turns red.

"The rose of love has flourished I see." Kiriya chuckles and folds his arms across his chest, smiling.

Daidoji wraps her arms around my neck gently, returning the kiss as we close our eyes. The kiss lasts for a few more seconds before we part lips and gaze into each other eyes.

"I should kick your ass for pulling a stunt like this in front of everyone, Daisuke." She said softly, resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm ready to accept that punishment, if it means I get to see that beautiful smile of yours every day." I smiled.

"Idiot…" She blushed hard.

"Let's train more…I missed out on a ton of training."

"Heh, I love that determination about you. Alright, but I'm going to give your ass a workout you'll never forget!" She smirks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Daidoji." I replied.

I looked at everyone else with a big smile, "Let's all do our best to get stronger!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled in unison. We all head out to the training grounds and begin our daily regimens.

' _It's good to be back…'_

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 15. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as the others! Stay tuned for Chapter16! And thank you all very much for reading my story! ^_^**  
_


	16. Infiltration

Chapter 16: Infiltration

The morning sun set in the sky and a choir of birds chirping rustled me from my sleeping state. I mumbled a few swears as I rubbed my eyes before stretching and hop out of bed, landing softly on the floor and sighed. The clock on my wall ticked away, while I prepared myself for the day ahead. Daidoji and I had another mission assigned to us by Master Kiriya. We're on a scouting mission to find out more about our attackers.

With a quick leap, I flip out my window, landing on the soft grass below me. I hop left and right repeatedly as I made my way to the garden to meet up with Daidoji. But upon my arrival I could feel a presence that was following me. Heh, she never fails to keep on her toes in the morning.

As I turned to catch a glimpse of my follower a kunai zooms pass my head and scratches my left cheek. I hoisted myself off of the ground slightly and barrel roll, before skidding to a stop on my left knee, smirking.

"That was pretty slick, Daidoji, but I wouldn't think you'd be the type to use Kunai."

Daidoji teleported from a nearby roof and landed next to me, extending her hand to help me up.

"Sometimes, a shinobi has to use other means of taking down opponents."

I chuckled, grabbing her hand firmly, lifting myself upright and flipping her over my shoulder after my feet hit the ground. In a quick motion, she reverses it with a flip of her own, tossing me into the air upside down. I stare at her as I floated in the air and she curled her right fist. She smirked, punching upward towards the center of face, but I flip my body, blocking the attack with my right foot.

The force between our attacks shook the ground beneath her feet and we both us both slid opposite of each other from the tremendous force. I spin like a ball, landing on my right foot then lowered my other beside it. A small wind picked up between us as I glared at her. She gripped the edge of her hat between her thumb and index finger, lowering it slightly with a smirk.

"I feel that you have the strength now to defeat me. This is getting my blood boiling, but I won't go down so easily, Daisuke!" She powered up and looks at me with a piercing gaze.

I guess we'll just find out right here and now." I unsheathed my katana and grasp it in both hands.

"ATTACK ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, DAISUKE!" She yells, swiping her left arm outward, clenching her fist as her aura explodes.

A streak of blue trails off as I dash towards Daidoji. We clash multiple times, moving swiftly with each step and strike. Our motions were graceful as if we danced on the battlefield, but each side determined to win the battle. I spin in a one-eighty motion and kick towards Daidoji's ribs. But something terrible happened…

*Thud*

I was elbowed right between the legs By Daidoji and fell to the ground, curled up with my hands between my legs. During her excitement she wasn't paying attention to where she was swinging and hit me square between my legs. I rolled in pain as it jerked a few tears. I swear one of my balls were broken! Bits of sweat built on Daidoji's forehead and she crouched down beside me.

"Are you okay, Daisuke…?"

Am I okay? D-Did she really just ask that!? Here I am holding my balls and she ask me if I'm okay?! Nevertheless, as much as I wanted to scream and swear…It would only make me look weaker. I quickly hop us as if nothing happened.

"I'm perfectly fine, Daidoji! I'll admit that was a pretty surprising attack! But I'm impressed by how quickly you got me! Heh…" Yup…That was utterly pathetic…

A few beads of sweat built on the back of Daidoji's head. She knew full real that it was a lie, but she just nods instead of pushing on any further.

"Well, let's get going if you're fine."

"R-right!" I nod and she turns away then leaps repeatedly from tree branch to tree branch. Once she was out of view I yelled so loud that I was sure she could still hear me.

1 hour later…

We sit in a bush outside a camp near the shinobi that attack us. It was vacant, so we were both more than sure that the enemy was probably out on a mission. There was nothing more we could do at the moment other than to wait for them to return. Day turned to night and the enemy finally returned. There were three of them in total and carrying sacks in the hands.

They dropped a few sacks to the ground before laughing and boasting about how they killed a local couple to get the spoils. What they said pissed me off to the point I began to stand, but was quickly pulled back down by Daidoji, who also had a stern expression. I could tell how she felt and that she wanted to do something. However, this was a scouting mission.

One of the shinobi stop then turns his head in our direction. He stares for a few moments, followed by the stares of his comrades. I was more than sure they spotted us and I prepared to fight, but a bush to our left rustled and a bunny hopped out, twitching its nose before hopping away.

They stared a few more seconds before grabbing their loot and hoisted themselves into a group of nearby trees. They jumped from branch to branch and Daidoji and I soon followed, quietly. After about an hour of following the ninja, we came across a waterfall. The ninja leaped through the water into a secret entrance hidden from the naked eye.

"So, this is one of their bases huh..Let's drop in on this little party, Daisuke." Daidoji frowned as she cracks her knuckles"

Even though master told us to scout only I couldn't sit by idly after what those three had done to those people. I could only imagine their pained expressions as they begged for their lives. Those three were lower than scum to me. Daidoji and I leap toward the base of the waterfall, before dashing through it, stopping at entrance of the cave.

Inside was a secret base. The walls were lined with metal and the floors were concrete. The walls were lined with lights. We could see a few guards standing with their back turned, so we hid from them on opposite sides of each other. With our backs planted firmly against the walls we nod to each other before swiftly taking out the guards. After hiding the bodies, we proceeded down the hall until we came across a pair of steel twin doors.

There was a passcode machine that we needed to use in order to access it, but neither of us knew what it was. We stared at each other with a look that said, _'you dumbasses…You should have beat some information out of the guards first.'_ But there was no way that either of us would let the opportunity to make our enemies pay slip by us.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to make our own passcode.." Daidoji said, cracking her knuckles with a smirk.

"What are you-"My words were cut short by the sound of the device cracking into pieces.

"There we go." She says, looking at me with a smile and thumbs up.

I only shook my head and smile back, before we dash into the hideout.

The base was packed with shinobi's shrouded in cloaks similar to our attackers' attire. We hid behind walls opposite of the guards and peer out at them, concealing our presences. But I still had this uneasy feeling that we were being watched by someone. I shook off the feeling as what seemed to be the leader of the group came into view. Daidoji lowers her eyes slightly, clenching her fist as she stares at the person standing in front of the group.

"Today is a glorious day for us all my allies! Today is the day we rise up and take what is rightfully ours!"

The crowd cheers, before the person continues to speak.

"We have lived in the shadows for far too long now and it's time we take our rightful place as the true rulers of this world!" The person looks directly at us and our eyes widen. There was no mistaking it, this person knew we were here. This was bad.

"It seems we have a few rats that have found their way into our home. What do you say we exterminate these pests?"

All of the shinobi turned to face us and I knew that we were in for a fight.

"It looks like we can have some real fun, Daisuke." Dadoji leaped into view of the enemy and I followed, landing on the left side of her. A gust of wind picked up as we both turned to Shinobi form and prepared for battle.

"ATTACK!" The leader yelled out.

The Shinobi vanished then reappeared above us, holding their swords above their heads as they let out their battle cries. Daidoji smirked as she stomped and sent a massive shockwave towards the first group. They were hit head on with tremendous force and sent sliding back.

I held my katana firmly within my hands as I slashed rapidly towards the next group, taking them out quickly. But at the very moment we let our guard down…

"Careless fools…" The leader said in a cold voice, kicking me on the right side of my face. The unrelenting force of the kick sent me crashing into the wall behind me.

"DAISUKE!" Daidoji yelled, running towards me, but it was a fatal mistake.

As she runs towards me, the dust clears and I open one eye, blood trickling down the other, looking at her. My eye widen in horror as the hooded shinobi floated behind her with her sword in the air.

"DAIDOJI! MOVE!" I yelled but it was too late.

Daidoji looks back slowly. At that moment, she was slashed down her back. She yelped in pain and fell forward. While she began falling the shinobi raises her sword once more and prepares to finish her off. It felt as if time slowed down as I watched.

I closed my eye, growling as the sword's edge came close to Daidoji.

"It's ove-"My right fist connects with the side of her face, knocking her off her feet and sending her crashing to the floor a few feet away. I slouch over, arms hanging in front of me as I growl angrily like a wild animal. I peer at her through my bangs and grit my teeth.

She looks up at me when the smoke clears with a smile on her face. It seems that the punch only heightened her interest as to what strength I possessed. She stood up on her feet, slowly dusting off her garments and wipes the blood from her cheek.

"Well…well… I didn't expect that to actually catch me off guard. Let alone knock me off my feet, but now I'm interested in you even more."

I was in no talking mood. My anger boiled over in a fit of rage as my aura spiked around me. But it was different this time. As I dash towards her, I summon my katana and slash towards her. She raises her sword to block my attack, but her knees bend a bit, yet she still smiled.

"Not bad…" She pushes me back then kicks towards my stomach and I leap to the left. My eyes stretch open as I felt a few more auras behind me in the direction of Daidoji. I look back and became even more furious as two minions held Daidoji up by her arms, one of them holding a kunai towards her neck.

"Let's play a game. I'll give you ten minutes to save her. Other than that…" She chuckles before continuing. "I'm sure you know what happens.

I look back at the woman speaking with eyes of anger and hatred. I had never felt such a fury such as the one that burned deep within me from looking at this woman before me. I knew that I had to save Daidoji and each second I wasted only drew Daidoji's death closer.

I don't know what came over me, but my aura erupted and twistes around my body. It flashed from purple to blue then golden similar to Daidoji's aura.

"I'll make you all PAY!" I yelled.

"This'll be fun!" She replies, laughing as she grasped her sword tightly.

I take a step forward, slashing my sword with my left hand. The aura coated it as the sword clashes against my opponent's weapon. Afterwards, I swing my left hand towards her head, manifesting a sword. She ducks then jumps back, landing a few feet away.

I quickly dash towards her and lock swords with her, but I had no time to dance on the battlefield with her. I only had five minutes left and I began to fear the worse. However….I smirked and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say, but this battle is over!"

"What the hell are you spouting!?" She asked, frowning now.

"I know you intend on killing us whether we win or lose. I can see through you lies."

"You're not as dumb as you look, kid."

I close my eyes then open them instantly as they turned a light gold color. "That's way…" I vanished and her eyes widen under her hood. I appeared opposite of her two lackeys and swipe my sword, tossing their blood to the floor. I looked back at Daidoji with lowered eyes as I finish speaking.

"Anyone who dares hurt the ones I love will die painfully. I shoot a glare at my opponent, vanishing and reappearing behind her.

"Die…" I slash my swords towards her head swiftly and she vanishes reappearing away from me about three meters to the left. Her body shivered as I stood behind her, arms folded and swords sticking in the concrete floor beside me. I stare ahead of me, eyes lowered and aura pulsing, slightly.

Her eyes widen and she jumps away, trembling as she held her sword up towards me. I close my eyes and smirk showing my teeth.

"This is the end for you…" I vanish leaving my swords stuck in the floor. I reappear to her left, then swing, faking her out as she tried to defend the attack. Afterwards, I appear to her right side and do the same. I continue for a few more steps, before hitting her in the face with a spine-chilling punch. She zooms backwards and I step forward dashing towards her, swinging my left hand as my sword appears within my palm, slashing her horizontally. I stick the sword in the ground again then swing my right hand and attack. I pick up the pace repeating the process twenty more times and her body goes limp as she hits the floor with a thud. My eyes glow brighter as I look down at her with a cold stare, lifting her by the collar of her shirt. Her hood slowly begins to fall off, but right before I could catch a glimpse of her face.

 ***FUSH!***

A smoke bomb shrouded the room, causing me to shroud my eyes. The distraction gave the woman enough time to muster what little strength she had to break my grasp and jump on the balcony high above us. From below I could see no more than a long blue ponytail as she speaks.

"You're much stronger than I had anticipated, Daisuke. But know this, I will return much stronger than I am now. I thank you for the data you've given me."

I only look at her in silence as a few of her allies carry her away, vanishing into thin air.

I return to my normal attire and checked Daidoji 's pulse. It was faint, but she was still holding on for dear life. She couldn't move an inch due to the extreme pain within her body.

"D-damn..I let that b-bitch get the drop on me…" She stuttered as blood snaked down the side of her mouth.

"Save your strength, Daidoji. I'll get you back to the academy now."

"D-Daisuke…" She says as I pick her up in my arms, dashing out of the hideout.

I yelled in my head as I ran.

 _'DAIDOJI! HANG ON! I'LL GET YOU HOME SOON!'_


	17. Time

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Time

* * *

The morning sun broke through the clouds, signaling that night was slowly coming to an end. I sat up against the headboard of my bed and stared down at my blanket quietly. That woman's words played countless times in my head like a broken record player. I shook my head then removed my blanket and planted my feet on the floor firmly, before I stood up and stretched. It'd been a full month since the incident and Daidoji still hadn't fully recovered. In fact her condition seemed to worsen.

"You still lost in thought about what happened huh, boy?" A soft voice spoke out to me.

"It also looks like you weren't too badly injured. I'm impressed with your recovery."

That voice belonged to one person...

"You can't exactly blame me for worrying about Daidoji. After all, it was because of my foolishness that she nearly died." I looked at Uniya as my face wore a stern expression.

"That may be, but we've discovered that Daidoji has been injected with a lethal dose of posion. And she will die if we don't get her the proper antidote." Uniya folded her arms under her breast and closed her eyes.

"You're kidding right?!"

"Why would I joke about something as critical as this, idiot!? Think about it...Do you really think now is a time for jokes?" She walked over to me and looked into my eyes with an expression of anger.

"You're right, Uniya." I said in a low tone of voice

"Since you understand the situation I'll let you off easy this time. Now, get ready and meet us on the training grounds."

"I'll be there." I replied.

Uniya nodded, turning away from me and walks out of my room.

 _ **On the training grounds...**_

Everyone waited quietly for Master Kiriya's instructions. He remained quiet for a few minutes, before he finally spoke.

"As you all know Daidoji has been hospitalized recovering. However, upon examination of her injury we discovered a lethal poison was injected into her body. We've her medication to prolong the poison's effect. But it's only a matter of time before she succumbs to the poison."

All of us widen our eyes except for Uniya. She was the one to discover the poison along with Kiriya.

"Do not fear students. Uniya has discovered a facility to the Northeast on an island. It's clear that there was an antidote manufactured there along with the poison. Three of you will be taking on this mission. We cannot afford anymore casualties in this academy. Even if you are willing to lay your lives down on the line as ninja for your cause, you still need to learn how to depend on one another in battle." Kiriya said, looking at Uniya.

Uniya took a step forward and looked back at Kiriya, "Listen up..." She looks at the group before speaking again, "I will be going on this mission along with Daisuke and Katsuragi."

Katsuragi's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Hell yeah! I finally get to kick some ass!" She grinned from ear-to-ear.

Uniya sighed and her eyebrow twitched. "Understand, this isn't a game, Katsu! One of our fellow shinobi's life is on the line and every minute we waste brings her closer to death!"

Katsu's expression resembles one of a scolded puppy as she mumbled under her breath. She was probably cursing up a storm. But that was the least bit important right now.

"Uniya, that's enough!" Kiriya frowned.

Uniya looked away with a pained expression. Whoa, I'd never seen Uniya so upset about anything since she'd become a teacher at the academy. I could understand how she feels right now. Daidoji was just as important to her as the rest of us.

"Dismissed!" Kiriya said in a stern voice.

Uniya, Katsu and I nodded as we vanished with the wind, while Kiriya and the other girls headed to Daidoji's room to watch over her.

 _ **On the boat headed for the island...**_

The was an awkward silence between the three of us. Katsuragi watches the waves in the water, while Uniya leaned against a pillar on the boat, folding her arms under her breast and closes her eyes. As for me, I was seated on the hard wood of the the boat, resting my back against the metal bars. I was thinking about the ninja that injured Daidoji.

But my thought process was broken when the captain yell out...

"Here we are you three. Welcome to Death Island. I'm sure you could figure out why they call it that." He laughs.

I could only imagine what horrible things happened on the island. We leaped out the boat and waste no time in dashing through the trees. Once we were out of sight the captain picked up a radio and pushed a button. "They're here."

"Good. I'll be waiting for them." A mysterious voice responded.

We dashed in zig-zag formation through brush, watching for any traps that may have been set. Oddly, there wasn't a single trap in sight. It was almost as if they wanted us to find them...I had a bad feeling, but I moved forward. Nothing was going to keep me from getting that antidote for Daidoji.

A facility slowly came into view pass a few trees. We leaped onto a few branches of trees nearby and scouted the area. There were a dozen guards walking around various parts of the area in front of the gates. The facility seemed tiny from out resting point, but I was less concerned with the size and more worried about how we'd get past those guards.

Little to our knowledge we were being watched. A spy camera in a tree behind us was filming our movements.

 _ **Inside the facility...**_

"Shall we get rid of them , sir?" A female scientist asked a tall, blue-haired man in glasses behind her.

"No, have the guards scout away from the gates then let our guest enter." He replied to his assistant.

"Yes, sir."

The woman ordered spoke into a microphone that was linked to the guards earpieces. "Your order is to scout further into island for any intruders. That is all."

 _ **Outside the Facility...**_

The guards began moving away from the gates as ordered, holding their guns firmly in their hands. They walked past us as we hid behind a few trees. Once they were out of sight we dashed towards the gates and stopped, looking up at the tall doors. The facility was much bigger than it looked.

The doors opened as if they were motion activated, revealing the inside of the facility. We look at each other and nod, before dashing inside. We avoided each guard on the inside, while having no knowledge that out movements were being traced by hidden cameras.

Eventually, we came across a few doors that were smaller than the ones outside.

"This must be the entrance to the lab." Uniya spoke as she placed her hands on the door.

"This was way to easy..." Katsu said with a stern expression.

"Yeah, it was as if they wanted us to come here. But at any rate we have to keep going." I replied

We all look at each other each then were met with a brisk air that swept passed our faces. Behind the doors was a huge room similar to the one Daidoji and I were in when we fought the mysterious ninja.

Upon further scouting we could see a handful of scientist walking around in white coats performing experiments. Lined along the room were tanks filled with a green which bubbled furiously.

"Welcome Hanzo ninjas to my laboratory!" A man's voice echoed throughout the facility.

That voice...Where did it come from? We looked around the room until we could see a man standing behind a desk with his hands in his pockets, smiling at us.

"Who the hell are you!?" Katsu gritted her teeth angrily.

"Now now, madam. Let's not be so hasty." The man said in a french voice.

The other scientist continued to work as if nothing was going on. On count there were about thirty of them totaled. However, the numbers aren't what bothered me. It was the fact that they never looked up once to see what was going on. It was as if only my comrades and I, along with the blue-haired man and his assistant were the only people in the room.

"So, it was you who supplied the poison, which left one of own with a fatal condition." Uniya's flames began to slowly build around her hands. I touched shoulder gently, keeping my attention on the man in front of us. Uniya looked at me and relaxed as her flames died out.

There was no point in making any sudden movements that would put us at risk of losing out on the antidote we needed.

"Tell me what your reason is for doing all of this!" I exclaimed.

"Now...Now...Where are your manners, Daisuke? I believe introductions are in order first."

He knows my name. Which only meant he had some information on us before we even arrived. So, our bad feelings were right, but we had no choice but to hear the man out now.

"My name is Francis Delmont. And I am the head scientist of this facility. Welcome to Delmont Inc."

"I don't give to shits about your crappy facility name. Just tell us where the hell the antidote is right now!" Katsu shouted, while slamming her fist into her palm.

"You should act more like a lady, Katusragi. You're just as barbaric as your files claim." The secretary says calmly, while adjusting her glasses.

"What did you just call me?" Kastu gritted her teeth angrily.

She rolled up her sleeve as she began walking, but I hold out my hand to stop her.

"Enough of the games, Francis. Tell us where you keep the antidote!" I commanded.

 **Chuckle**

"You really thought it'd be that easy, Daisuke? Don't be so naive." The scientist grinned from ear to ear, pushing his hair out of his face and stares at us.

"It's so wonderful when an experiment is in pain. Oh, how I love to see their faces in agony!" He raises his head upward with a sadistic expression as he speaks more. "It's grand how they beg for their lives before they breathe their last bit of air as they cry in fear. Don't you agree that makes for the perfect experiment boy!?"

He looked down at us with the same expression, while his secretary closes her eyes.

"Shall we eliminate them now sir?" She asked calmly.

"No, I want you to capture them alive. I've been curious about their power for a long time now. Daisuke's power has caught my eye the most. I can't wait to hear how they scream! OHHOHOHO! It will be great!"

"As you wish, sir. Battle mode...Initiate."

The scientist that were once working look at us with glowing red eyes. They scanned us and stood in place awaiting their next order. The secretary stood up from her desk and removed her glasses, opening her eyes and revealing her silver pupil.

Robots...

"Shall we begin?" She said as she faded and appeared in front of us.

The robots lined up behind her as she placed her left hand on her hip, smiling softly. "I look forward to a good fight."

We manifested our weapons and transformed, preparing for battle. Francis laughed as he walked away.

"Daisuke, I'll be waiting for you in the experimentation room. That's if you survive the fight at hand."

"Francis!" I yelled out in vein as he vanished from site behind two more large doors.

"You should pay attention to the opponent in front of you." The secretary spoke, "I am Lisa and I will be your opponent. Don't disappoint me." She shifted to her battle stance as her gauntlets manifested around her fists.

"Oh, I've been waiting to get my hands on you old hag!"

"O-Old hag?!" Lisa's left eyebrow twitched as her lip quivered. "I-I'll have you know that I am only twenty five you rude little insect!"

"Oh did I strike a nerve? Well that's too damn bad. It won't matter when I'm done kicking your ass!" Katsu stomped the ground and smirks.

"I'll agree with Kat on this one. I can't stand that snobby little personality of yours. It really pisses me off as well. Daisuke, you move on ahead and take care of the leader. We'll handle the lapdog and these abominations."

"Yeah, I have no issue with that. So go on ahead!" Katsu winked at me with a smile on her face.

I nodded at them both and leap over Lisa's head, then dashed through the idle robots.

Lisa made an attempt to stop me, but her path was blocked by Katsuragi.

In a matter of seconds, I was out of sight as I dashed through the large doors that opened before me.

 _ **Uniya's POV...**_

'Looks like this will be a tough fight for both Katu and I, but we can't let Daisuke down.' Uniya thought to herself as she held her weapon firmly. She stared at Lisa and the robots, waiting for them to make a move, while her flames surrounded her sword.

Lisa raises her hand then snaps and the robots dash towards Katsu and Uniya.

"Katsu I'll take care of the robots! You take care of Lisa!"

Katsu nods, "You got it!"

The two of them split off to opposite sides of the room, but some of the robots began following Katsu. Uniya created a wall of flames between them, cutting off Lisa from her bots and leaving only Kat to face her alone.

"Your fight is with me. So, let's see what you got, bastards!"

The robots make a beeline towards Uniya and she smiles, licking her lips with a sadistic expression.

"Oh, I can feel it! Yes, make my flames ROAR!"

Five of the robots leaped towards Uniya and she laughed softly then giggled as she spun like a tornado, creating a vortex of flames that sucked them in and melted their metal bodies to a liquid puddle on the floor.

"It's not enough. So..WEAAAAAKKK!" An eruption of flames burst outward and melted the rest of the robots into a liquid puddle which stained the white floors silver.

Her flames slowly vanished as she relaxed, licking her lips sensually.

Afterwards, she watched Katsu's battle from a distance.

 _ **Katsu's POV**_

Katsu smirked as the bots were all melted down.

Doesn't look like your little toys were all that great after all. Heh."

"It would appear that mere bots weren't enough to stop you two. However..."Lisa's eyes began flickering a bright silver.

"Just what the hell are you, lady!?" Katsu frowned.

"It doesn't matter because you'll both be dead anyway!" Lisa responded as she dashed towards Katuragi.

"I doubt it!"

Katsuragi dashes straight towards Lisa.

Katsuragi kicks with her left leg in an attempt to damage Lisa's ribs.

 **CLANK**

Lisa raised her arm, blocking the attack then delivers a hard body-shaking punch to Katsu's gut. Kat's eyes widen as she coughs up saliva, before she feels a hard kick to the left side of her jaw. She tumbled backwards across the solid floor and skidded to a stop. Lisa landed on one leg, keeping the other bent at an angle, before lowering her leg and placing her foot firmly on the floor.

Katsu was in a daze as she shakily stood up. He body slouched over as she held her ribs. What his her just now didn't feel like the force of gauntlets alone. But there was a tremendous amount of power behind Lisa's attacks. The power she felt from the attacks exceeded normal human capabilities. She thought for a few moments and then it hit her. A few moments earlier Lisa's eyes glowed sliver, which gave proof that she wasn't human.

Katsu smiled as she stood upright, fighting through the intense pain in her ribs. She grinned from ear to ear as her blood began boiling to the point it seemed as if a dragon manifested behind her. She lowered her head, maintaining her smile as she spoke.

"That's a pretty dirty trick, but clever to keep your secret hidden."

Lisa lowered her eyes. "I see..So you figured it out. Yes, I'm also a robot created by the doctor. However, I am far superior to the defects your friend defeated.

"We'll just see about that.." Katsu said as she raised her head and looks at her opponent with a more serious expression. "I guess I'll stop holding back now..."

"Let's see what you can do, Kat!" Lisa leaped towards Kat.

That was a fatal mistake. In one instant Kat planted her hands firmly on the ground then spun like a tornado, creating a vortex of wind that sucked Lisa into the air. Her circuits were badly damaged in the process and she fell towards the floor. In one swift kick Kat split her in half.

Lisa's destroyed body hit the floor with a hard thud.

"I see you were far stronger t-than t..he...d..t..a...s.d..."

In a few seconds Lisa shutdown. Both Kat and Uniya rushed through the doors to meet up with Daisuke.

 _ **Back in the experimentation room...**_

"I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

I'd finally made it in the room where the doctor was located, but I was met with something unexpected...

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier...**_

"Damn! Where the hell is he!?"

I ran through the halls searching desperately for the doctor. Every room I came across was filled with nothing but boxes. Finally, I stumbled upon a room unlike the others. I opened the door and shielded my eyes from the bright light. When the remainder of light faded away I looked around as I stepped inside.

"So, you've finally found me! Excellent, Daisuke! Bravo!" The sound of clapping filled the quiet room.

"SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" I shouted, but it was in vein.

"You're just an impatient young man, Daisuke. Very well, I'll show myself."

The walls in front of me opened up and a large device was slowly lifted by a platform. Or, so I thought it was a strange device. It was actually a robotic suit. And inside the head of that robot was the doctor, smiling.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting that antidote for that bitch of a ninja. All of you are nothing more than worms that need to be eradicated!"

"Watch your mouth.." I said coldly.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?!" He chuckled.

"I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" My aura spiked as I glared."

* * *

"That anger...That hateful look in your eyes. I love it! More! I want to see more of that from you!"

My blood boiled as I glared at the asshole in front of me. In fact, I was beyond pissed now. This bastard had to pay for what he did and I was gonna beat the answers out of him one way or another!

"You know I wonder how her body taste in the bedroom. I'll capture you then take care of that whore you call a woman. HAHAHAHA!"

"You..." My eyes widen with a crazed expression, "WILL PAY!"

The floor cracked from the intense force of my dashing as I glared at the man before me.

 **CLANK!**

My sword hit a barrier that surrounded the scientist, pushing me back with tremendous force. I slid back and stopped on my left knee, before I stood upright and pointed my sword towards the scientist.

"Surprise..Surprise! You really thought it'd be that easy, boy?! Don't make me laugh!" The doctor fires a barrage of missiles towards me and I quickly ran to my left, avoiding each missile as they explode behind me.

"You may have your so-called ninja abilities, but that's no match for the power of technology! YAHAHAHAHA! DIE DIE DIE!"

The last missile that exploded shrouded the lab in smoke. This made the scientist think that I was dead.

"Damn it..I went overboard and killed him. Aw well...I'll just find that woman and check out the results of my work. I will then-

 **THUNK**

The doctors robotic arm fell to the floor and the blood from his severed arm splattered the floor. He felt a sharp stinging then a burning sensation as he yelled in pain.

"MY ARMMMM! YOU CUT OFF MY ARRRRMMMM! GAHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I removed the rest of the doctors robot suit and held my sword to his throat, while glaring down at him "Tell me where the antidote is right now!" I pressed the sword against his neck, drawing blood.

"I-It's in the containment unit!" The doctor pointed to a container which held small capsules in a pill form. I looked at them momentarily then looked back at the doctor.

I gritted my teeth as his words clouded my thoughts. He talked lowly of the one I cared for and didn't care about her life. So, it was only best for the world, if he didn't exist. This is why I chose the path of a shinobi...To protect the people around me. I raised my sword as I maintained my glare.

"PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! I PROMISE I WON'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO PEOPLE AGAIN!" He pleaded.

"This is the end for you..."

I was about to finish off the doctor until two pairs of hands grab my arms to stop me.

"Daisuke, you've done enough. He'll die either way, but right now we need to get the antidote to Daidoji quickly!" Katsu said as she held my left arm.

"Yes, don't waste your time on such a pitiful worm, Daisuke. We need to leave and now!" Uniya exclaims.

I lowered my sword and transformed back to normal. They were completely right. I had to get to Daidoji immediately. I took one last look at Francis then nod at my two allies. Katsu grabs the case of antidotes and we exit the room.

The scientist smirks, before laughing maniacally as he took out a pen-shaped device. On the top of the device was a red button.

"Don't think I'll let you escape here alive!" He pushed the button, taking his final breathes, closing his eyes and dropping his hand at his side.

 _ **Self-Destruct sequence initiated...**_

 _ **One minute remaining...**_

"Persistent son of a bitch!" Katsu said as we dashed through the halls towards the exit. But on our way out we had to defeat guards. This took valuable time off the clock for us. But we continued forward.

 _ **Thirty seconds until self destruction...**_

"We're almost out!" Uniya exclaimed.

 _ **Twenty seconds until self destruction...**_

We're almost there. Just a little further!

 _ **Ten seconds until self destruction...**_

A burst of wind brushed across our faces as we dash out the doors and through the brush.

But it still wasn't a safe enough distance. We had to be sure we were as far away as possible. Soon, we could see the boat, but the captain wasn't there. There was no time to look for him. We quickly jumped on the boat and Uniya took the controls.

 _ **Five seconds until self-destruction...**_

She turned the boat away from the island and got us as far from the island as we could get.

 _ **Self-Destruction intiated..**_ _._

The facility exploded, covering the entire island. We watch as the island went up in flames then proceeded back to the academy. Upon arrival the girls and Kiriya were waiting for us. I quickly hand him the antidote and he gives it to Hibari and instructs her and the girls to follow him.

All there was left for us to do now was wait...

 _ **Three Hours later...**_

The three of us waited in the hall of the academy across form the medical room. Kiriya and a few doctors came out with smiles.

"Daidoji will be just fine. We managed to make it in time with minutes to spar."

Our faces lit up with happiness as we all celebrated. I was still surprised to see Uniya smiling like a kid.

Then again, she did seem to change with her time in the academy. Although, her insults were still the same. My eyebrow twitched at the thoughts of her insulting me.

"I am proud of you all. For now I cannot permit you to see her. She needs as much rest as she can get to make a fast recovery.

"Yes, Sensei!" We said.

The three of us bow and walk away.

"I'll say that I'm impressed, but don't let it go to your head, cherry boy." Uniya said with a smile then leaves.

"That was one hell of an adventure, Daisuke. You were pretty bad ass back there." Katsu hit me on my arm playfully and winks then leaves.

 _ **Later that night...**_

I stood in nothing more than my shorts and a t-shirt, gazing out at the moon resting in the sky. I was thinking about Daidoji.

My door opened and Daidoji stepped in quietly. Her body was wrapped in bandages and she gazes at me with a smile and blush. I sighed and continued to look outside, until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a pair of soft breasts and head rest on my back.

I blushed and looked back to see it was Daidoji who hugged me.

"D-Daidoji...Why are you moving around so soon?

"Idiot, I missed you of course. No stupid medicine was going to keep me from seeing you." Her grip on me tightened and she blushed harder as she nuzzles into my back.

I rested my left hand on hers then turn around and cups her chin gently with my other hand.

"You are so stubborn at times, Daidoji." I gaze into her eyes.

"You know me well, Daisuke." She gazes back into my eyes.

I bring my lips closer to hers, pressing them together gently and we close our eyes.


	18. Clash

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 18:

Clash

* * *

 **Three Months Later...**

The city was bustling and everyone walked around me as if I were a shadow. No, it was more like they were too busy searching for their destinations to even notice I was standing around gawking at them on the sidewalk. The clouds moved along the evening sky slowly and I shielded my eyes as I looked up at a flock of birds fly overhead. To fly like a bird...That would be nice. Anyway, I didn't have time to stand around any longer thinking about it. Daidoji asked me to pick up some herbs for her along with my grocery shopping. Eating at the school was nice and all, but I still loved my take-out food as well (even though it was clearly unhealthy for me).

I moved in a straight line along the busy sidewalk, avoiding the people around me as best as I could. There was nothing worse than bumping into a hothead that only thought with his fist first. And I wouldn't want a situation to occur where I had to hurt a civilian. I walked in each store, purchasing my items then swiftly exit each store. I do enjoy shopping for myself a ton. It was also due to the fact that I raised myself as a kid. Well, that was aside from the villagers aid. I had one final shop to stop in and make purchases. Now, to get in and out of this one and I'm home free!

I grasped each bag handle tightly, so that my groceries didn't fall out and onto the concrete as I skip excitedly towards the shop. I smile with my eyes closed and began whistling, passing a girl that slightly bumps my left shoulder. I ignored what just happened until a heavy aura weighed me down in place. The world around me felt as if it shook and the air felt thin. I could feel the air escaping my lungs with each passing second. When she was a few feet away everything returned to normal.

I looked back at the person and titled my head to the left. _**'Was that-'**_ I shook my head, cutting off my own thought process. I was only hallucinating due to what happened on the island. Or, at least that was my conclusion. After a few moments of staring, I headed into the store to finish my shopping.

 **Mystery Girl Pov**

The girl takes out a cell phone and dials a number, before putting the phone to her ear and stops to rest her back against a pole to her left. A man picks up and speaks in a rough voice to her.

"Report.."

"I've found the target. Do you want me to destroy him?" The girl responded.

"No, for now keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll prove quite usual later." He said in a stern voice.

"As you wish, master." the girl hangs up the phone, speaking in a low, yet angry tone. "Damn old fool...He never let's me have any fun.."

She looks back at the store, while she places the hood of her light blue jacket on her head.

"We'll have fun soon, Daisuke. Heh. "She smiles sadistically, walking away and disappearing in the crowd."

 **On a nearby roof**

Uniya looks down at the girl as she disappears and frowns, "So, she's shown up huh.." She turns her back to the crowd and teleport away.

 **In the Shop**

"One Pack of herbs." The shop keeper says in a happy voice as he reaches out for his payment.

"Thanks a bunch, sir." I reply as I pay for the herbs and stuff them in one of my backs, before walking out the store. I checked to make sure I had everything then headed back home.

 **Sigh**

I stumbled into the academy and down the hallway doing my best to carry all the groceries I purchased. But as soon as I made it to my door...

"Daisuke! You're back!" Daidoji yelled out as she leaped at me, squeezing my head into her chest and I fall backwards with her on top of me. The groceries fly out my bags and all over the floors as the nuzzle fest on top of my head continues.

 **Twitch**

"Ca..n't...bre..ath..." I mumble in between the enormous boobs of Daidoji.

"Eh? What was that, sweetie?" She replies innocently, looking down at me.

I muster what strength I could to spin my body over and pin Daidoji on the floor and kiss her lips gently, blushing hard as my heart raced. She blushes as well and rest her hands gently on my face and kisses me back deeply. While we lay sprawled on the floor in a passionate kiss a feminine voice speaks to us..

"Well..Well..A wet puppy and a chimpanzee making out like the animals they are," Uniya mocked us, causing us both to leap up quickly and dust ourselves off.

"Look, I understand you two are dating and all, but try to keep your little sexual desires behind closed doors." She looked away with a blush as she thought of perverted things.

"Says the bitch that's thinking perverted thoughts right now! Or is it that you get off by watching others do their business?!" Daidoji teased her.

"W-What did you say you oaf!?"

"You heard me you little worm!"

In an instant, the two bump foreheads and push against one another to gain the upper hand as sparks could be seen coming from their pupils and clashing against one another. The tension was so thick, in fact, you could cut it with a knife. I only sigh and laugh at the two. It was obvious they really cared about each other. Both of them were just too stubborn and hotheaded to admit it.

"Oh yeah! Looks like there's some training going on! Count me in!" Katsuragi smiles as she loosens up in hopes of getting in on the dispute. (Even though it wasn't training to begin with..)

"You two seem to be having fun as usual." Ikaruga smiles as she walks towards the ruckus.

"Hm. I could use some training as well." Yagyu says, closing her eye and folding her arms underneath her breast, appearing next to Katsuragi as she stops a few feet away.

"Would you two cut it out already!?" Asuka screams as she lands next to me.

"Yay! You two look like you're getting along great!" Hibari exclaims as she runs towards the group then stops.

"I hate her!" Daidoji and Uniya yell, gritting their teeth and growling at one another.

The sound of laughter rings out in the hallways.

 **Later that night..**

I stood in the academy garden with my hands in my pockets and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and shone over the water of the pond, reflecting within it as well. I close my eyes and fold my arms, thinking about that girl that bumped. I wondered if what I felt was only my imagination, or actually quite real. I ruffled my hair and grit my teeth in frustration as my thoughts rumbled around like ping pong balls.

I sighed softly. There is no point in me standing around and losing my mind over it. That wasn't helping me crack the mystery any faster. If anything, it was given me more and more of a headache. I sat down beside the pond and rest my palms on the grass behind my, bending my left knee at a ninety-degree angle and close my eyes once more.

"That's quite careless of you to lower your guard, Daisuke."

The voice startled me a bit and I leaped up and grabbed a kunai out of my holster on my left leg, preparing for a fight. To my surprise, it was only Yagyu. I relaxed and placed my kunai back into it's section and looked at her eye-to-eye.

"It's only you, Yagyu. What are you doing out here? It's late." I said in a gentle tone of voice.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk." She places her hand on her eyepatch and closes her one eye.

"So, you also have things on your mind too I see."

"Yes, I felt that the night air would do some good for me." She opens her eye and looks at me.

"Ironic, that was the same thing I was thinking when I came out here."

"You were thinking negative about Daidoji. Is that it?" She lowers her eye to a slant.

I blush hard.

"That's not it at all!"

"Your face says a different story." She turns away.

Regardless, even though I wasn't thinking that it was embarrassing as hell!

"I'm only kidding. Calm down, Daisuke." She turns her head slightly and looks at me with a straight face.

"YOUR FACE SAYS OTHERWISE!" I point as I yell in response to her.

"You're right...I was serious." Her face remains unchanged.

"See what I mean!?"

"Calm down..I was joking again."

I highly doubt that!" I lowered my head and close my eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Anyway, whatever is bothering you, Daisuke..." She turns to face me once again before speaking, "Just know that you have all of us beside you. You no longer have to fight alone."

In a sense, I should have been the one saying something like that, but in the current situation and due to my own thoughts, it was suitable.

"Yes, I know that very well. Thank you, Yagyu." I smile at her.

She nods in response and begins walking towards the gate.

"Let's go for a walk." She said softly.

"Alright."

We exit the gate then leap from building to building, examining our environment as we moved swiftly and quietly along the rooftops. Eventually, I was lead to a clearing in a field far off from the city. There was nothing else around us. All that I could see was grass that spread far and wide. I began to wonder why she lead me to this place.

"The reason I brought you here is so that we could do a little training..." She unsheathes her blade and transforms, preparing herself for a fight.

I look at her with only a smirk and understood her intentions immediately. She was worried and felt that a battle would help me out. I nod in response and transform then pull swipe my hand, summoning my swords and grabbing their hilts as I prepare to fight.

Yagyu dashes forward and slashes towards my head and I duck then extend my left leg and spin in an attempt to back kick her tempo with heel. She blocked my attack with her forearm and grunts a bit, but shakes it off and leaps back. I smirk and lean forward as if I'm about to fall, pushing forward off my toes to gain momentum. I rest the back of my left sword on my back, while I flip my right one backwards to attack her with the hilt. I aim towards the center of her chest, but she raises her sword to block my assault once more.

She is good I'll give her that. She smirks and it surprises me a bit. But it was in that same instance when she smile that tentacles grabbed my arms and legs, holding me up in the air. When did she..?

* * *

 **A few seconds before Daisuki attacks**

'Careless..' She begins chanting, summoning her octopus, awaiting my attack.

* * *

"Heh...Well played..." I said with a smile.

"Is that all you can muster up. Don't insult me and stop holding back!" She makes her octopus squeeze my arms and legs.

A wave of pain jolts through my body and I grunt in pain. She was really serious about this fight, but why...It was only a practice battle, right? It took me a few seconds to realize that she was not taking the battle as practice, but an actual fight to the death. I see...So she truly wishes for a real fight. I made up my mind to give her one, as I twist my body like a twister, slashing the tentacles to pieces and stretching. One the pain subside I rest my right sword on my shoulder, standing at an angle and point my left one towards her.

"I'll give you the fight you desire, Yagyu." I said with a stern expression.

"I am glad you don't take me lightly, Daisuke. Now let's begin."

We vanish and appear to the far right a few feet from our initial position and clash. There was a shock wave that released around us and we jump back. I grab a kunai from my holster and toss it towards her left leg. She jumps up to avoid it, leaving her body floating in the air.

"Here goes!" I lower my body then push off the ground and tosses my left sword towards her. She smiled and I lowered my eyes to a slant as I waited for her to dodge the attack. Once she moved, I grabbed my other sword with both hands and swung towards her mid-section. But as my sword's edge closed in for the blow it was deflected by the tip of her rotating umbrella. I smirked a little as she blocked it and kicks with her right leg towards my chest.

I spin to my left and grab her ankle then spins rapidly and flings her towards the ground.

 **Thud**

She hits the ground and spits a bit as her eye opens in surprise and shock from the pain. I spiral downward and land next to her, stabbing the ground beside her head, resting on one knee.

"Looks like I win, Yagyu." I smile and stand, pulling my sword out the ground and extend my right hand to help her up. She closes her eye for a moment, before opening it and grasping my hand, standing up.

"You've really grown much stronger as the time passed. I'm really impressed."

"Heh. You're no pushover either, Yagyu!" I rub under my nose with my left index finger.

"At any rate, we should head back now, Daisuke." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, the others will get worried." I place my hands in my pockets.

Before we could even move a single inch, let alone transform back to normal, a dark wave hit us like a ton of bricks. We both froze instantly as we were surrounded by a group of cloaked ninja. They all held katanas which reflected the moonlight. A loud laugh broke the silence and we looked up to the sky left of our position.

'Screw what the old man said..I'll kill hm right here and now. Heh.' The mysterious girl smiles sadistically and folds her arms under her breast.

I glare at her angrily as I pointed my right sword towards her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

* * *

 _Writers Notes:_

First, let me start off by apologizing for my long disappearance. I have been very busy with real life things, but I have not forgotten my readers. I will do my best to get more chapters up throughout this year.

 **Bows**

Daidoji: What the hell happened to you Tetsuri!? Explain! **Cracks her knuckles**

Daisuke: "Honey..Please calm down..." **Grabs her from behind to restrain her**

Tetsuri: I-I apologize Daidoji! I had other things to do! **Sweatdrop**

Daidoji: "No excuses! Your ass better stop slacking or I'll teach you a hard lesson! **Relaxes** "you're lucky..."

Daisuke: "Phew! That was close. But I understand completely, Tetsuri. So, it's no problem at all!"

Uniya: "You're as soft as ever, Daisuke."

Daisuke: "..."

Tetsuri: A-anyway...Once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger *rubs the back of my head and smiles* Until next time!

All: Stay tuned!


	19. Force

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 19

Force

* * *

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled at the peak of my lungs

"It's not like it matters to a dead person, but I'll answer you," she points towards Yagyu and me, before speaking once again. I am Crilia and it's the last name you'll hear, Daisuke."

And as usual, she knew my name. To be honest, the current situation is similar to those cheesy cliches in the manga I read. However, the situation we're in is very real. There are no magic portals, or potions to bring us back to life, if we were to be struck down in battle. I kept my eyes focused on Crilia, whilst I spoke in a low tone of voice to Yagyu.

"I hope you're prepared for an all out brawl tonight."

"You don't have to worry about me. I will not lose here."

"Let's end this and get home. I'm starving." I laugh at the statement.

Crilia's eyebrow twitches as she becomes more and more frustrated each passing second.

"What are you two mumbling about! Pay attention to me you assholes!" She flails her arms wildly like a little girl and steam seeps from the top of her head.

Beads of sweat form on the back of our heads.

Once she relaxed, her tone became more serious, "Now, prepare to die for your ignorance, fools!"

Oh. I guess she is finally ready to fight. To be brutally honest, her personality did match her tiny body. She was very petite for her height, which she looks about five feet four inches. I could be wrong, but who cares at this point? What mattered at the moment was defeating her.

One moment of blinking was all it took for her to get in my face. I jumped back a bit and grasped the hilts of my weapons tightly. The wind wafts her fragrance upward and I inhale it, smelling her sweet honey aroma. Now isn't the time for this! This girl was about to maul us and I have no time to bask in her beauty. Besides, Daidouji would kill me, if she found out...

"It's too bad I have to kill you, Daisuki. You're kind of cute." She licks her left index finger, while she blushes.

I glare and swing my sword horizontally towards her, but she vanishes in a split second. Afterwards, she reappears floating upside down above me in the air, arms folded neatly across her chest, and smiles at me.

It was menacing even though she was smiling. And I could feel the dark power emitting from her body.

She has clearly slain many opponents, or so I thought.

Yagyu looked at me, before leaping into the air and unsheathes her sword, swinging the metal blade towards Crilia. Crilia smiles and flicks Yagyu's forehead with one finger, causing her to spiral downward into the ground with a heavy impact on her back. Yagyu screamed out in pain as she squirmed. My eyes opened wide and I look at the rubble and dust. What the hell was that power?! She took down Yagyu with one finger!?

I looked towards Crilia who smiles down at me with the same blush on her face. Why is she just toying with us? What could her motives be for attacking us? Perhaps it has something to do with that woman I met on the island. No, that can't be it.

"You should stop spacing out, Daisuki. It's pretty bad to be lost in thought during battle. Or maybe, you just want to die." She laughs as she closes her eyes for a brief moment.

"Why are you doing this, Crilia!?" I asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Why? I'm doing this because I'm bored." She opens her eyes to a slant and stares at me.

"Bored?! You are doing all this because you are bored!?"

"Yes, I am bored. You're repeating things like those stupid cliches in manga." She scratches the side of her head and sighs.

"You little..." I mumbled.

"Oh, are you going to throw a tantrum now, Daisuke?"

"STOP TOYING WITH INNOCENT LIVES!" My aura spikes emitted from my body as I power up.

 **Whistles**

Crilia whistled, while she flipped upward in the sky, and positioned herself in a sitting pose. She watched attentively, well, more like a curious child in a book store. I relaxed as I controlled my power and pointed my sword towards her.

"Do not mock us!" I glare at her.

"You really do yell too much. Yelling doesn't scare me at all, but your power is interesting. However, you still can't defeat me."

Without a single word, I vanish and Crilia closes her eyes. She lands on the ground and dust her blue hoodie off, rolling up the sleeves and props the hood on her shoulders, before placing her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans. A smile spreads across her lips as she ducks and hums, right as I appear to attack her head-on. I became baffled when I missed a close range target.

'What the...'

I jumped back when she opens one eye and smirks at me playfully. What is this? She's not even attempting to fight. Does she have some secret technique saved up? And why isn't she using her Shinobi Transformation? Things just didn't add up in the current situation at all. I stab my swords into the ground and place my palm on the bottom of one sword's hilt, staring at her, while my muffler blew in the left direction with the wind.

Crilia stood up, before tapping the front of her white and blue sneakers on the ground then hopped up and down. In an instant I figured it out. She was just like Katsuragi, which involves using her feet as a weapon. Crilia dashed towards me, attempting to damage my face with a speedy spinning back kick. I quickly block it with my right forearm and glare at her.

She quickly shifts her body upward then does a crescent kick with her left foot. I slid backwards and felt the wind of the kick on the tip of my nose. She lands in a squatting position, before darting towards me with a flurry of kicks, aiming towards my head. My sword is unreachable in the the onslaught, so I have no choice but to fight in close quarter combat.

Defending wasn't helping me win the fight. I have to make an offensive move soon! My defense began to falter slowly as each kick landed on my forearms. When an opening became availabe I grabbed Crilia's left legs and turned my back her, before tossing her over my shoulder and flat on her face with impact on the solid ground.

 **THUD**

She laid motionless for a a few minutes, while I regained my composure. Afterwards, she stood up with a smile and cracked her neck on both sides. To my surprise, there wasn't a single scratch on her body. I have to admit that I am pretty impressed with her recovery time.

"Not bad, Daisuke. Now I'm excited enough to use my full power." She says in a happy tone of voice.

"Heh. I'm glad to see you aren't underestimating me, Crilia."

"I can sense a strong power laying dormant in you and you are holding it back."

I don't reply. Instead, I dash towards her with a flurry of punches, which she dodges easily, retaliating with kicks. My punches collide with her kicks numerous times.

 **BOOM**

Craters form around us with each devastating attack exchanged.

 **SWOOSH!**

A barrage of attacks continue from each of us as we try to gain the upper hand on each other.

 **BA** M

We clash one final time, pushing dust opposite of our location.

When the dust cleared we clash once more and exchange a flurry of kicks, stopping with my left leg pushing against her right one. We stared into each others eyes sternly, while our power clashed together. I hadn't noticed it until now, but there is an aura surrounding her feet. It signified that she was now taking our battle more seriously. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I raise my right leg off the ground, kicking towards her head, but she imitates me with her other leg and clashes with mine. We spin away from each other and land two feet away. I lower my arms at my side, clinching my fist tightly.

But in that moment, Crilia vanished and reappeared in my face, standing on her left foot, and raising her right leg backwards. She was aiming towards my chin as she kicked forward, but I leap into the sky then kicks her on her tempo and sends her spiraling backwards.

I land on my right foot and keep my left knee bent at an angle, before resting it firmly on the ground. It seemed as if the battle was over, but I knew full well she wasn't defeated by a mere kick. My swords remained in the ground and I made no attempt to obtain them. Instead, I kept a watchful eye on Crilia, who was moving slightly.

"You damaged my face! How dare you!? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" She exclaimed.

The ground began to rumble and shake, while bits of dirt and rock lifted inches off the ground. The dark power I felt earlier had grown far more powerful and I knew full well that the worse was about to come. I lowered into my fighting stance as I watched darkness seep from Crilia's crater and surround my feet. This was definitely bad, but it was good that we were away from Yagyu's location about eighty meters.

It wasn't much space in this situation, but enough to keep her safe from the devastating power of Crilia. When the darkness dissipated Crilia could be seen standing upright. But she wasn't human looking at all. In fact, she now resembles one of the black beasts. Except she stood on two legs instead of four. And he hands were now blades of darkness.

Shit! This is really bad! I can't afford to let this monster run rampant. Thoughts of how she looked like a black beast plagued my mind, but I immediately cleared my head. Now wasn't the time to drift off into thought. It would be the death of Yagyu and I as a result. But something of this caliber is far different from my previous battles.

"..." she stares at me with red glowing eyes, and her breath can be seen coming from her mouth as if it were cold outside. Even though the weather is warm.

In one swift motion, she beelines towards me and lightning speed and stops behind me. What the-

My eyes widen as blood spill from numerous cuts on my body and my top is shredded to pieces. I dropped to one knee and quickly try to regain my footing, before jumping away from her and dashing towards my swords. Blood snakes out of my wounds as I grabbed the hilt of my swords and kneel down on my left knee, holding my sword in a defensive position.

I close one eye and try my best to ignore the excruciating pain in my upper body. I Need to take her out and quickly, before I lose anymore blood. The only issue is that I've never seen a shinobi transformation such a this one. It's almost as if she isn't human at all. There are many questions, but no answers and none will be achieved by talking. There is only one way to get answers, and it is by using my swords.

I close my eyes and stand upwards, which makes Crilia turn her head to look at me, lowering her arms at her sides. She doesn't attack me, but just continues to watch me as I power up more. Her eyes lower to a slant as her breathing picked up. I wasn't aware of it, but her transformation was taking a toll on her body.

I open my eyes slowly as my aura twist around my swords like a raging fire. My eyes glow brightly, while I transform into my shinobi form. Crilia tilts her head left, then instantly dashes toward me, raising her left blade about her head and I look up through the bangs of my hair. When she swung her weapon downward I smirk and raised my left sword up to block the assault and push her backwards.

Crilia roared as she stops herself, before dashing towards me once more, but I step to the side and kick her in the back of her head. She stumbles foward then growls angrily as she powers up more. I glare and raise both of my swords, squatting down, before dashing quickly towards her. The air brushed past my face as I lowered both of my swords to my left side, while dashing, swinging them upwards to attack Crilia from behind.

She positions her weapons behind her without turning around and blocks my attack. Afterwards, she presses her swords against my own as she lifts me up and tosses me in front of her. I land on my right knee softly, holding my sword in a defensive position. This is one hell of an opponent I'll admit to that.

But I still have to defeat her in order to protect Yagyu.

Crilia cracks her neck then hops up and down once again, forming her blades back into hands. She returns to human from, but her eyes remained red and the aura covered her body completely. She took a boxer stance and smiled at me, taking a step forward and dashing side to side, jabbing with her left multiple times at lightning speed.

Afterwards, she kicks multiple times with her left leg, shuffling from side to side, while switching between her left and right. I swing rapidly and connect my sword with each of her attacking body parts.

The auras between us pulsated wildly with each attack, but I knew full well that if I didn't end the fight soon, the battle would end up drawing out longer than it needed to.

I made up my mind to use an all out attack on her to finish her off for good. With on mighty push, I pushed Crilia away from me and created some spacing between us. I put every bit of power I had left into my swords and made a beeline towards Crilia. She does the same as me and we attack one final time, appearing side-by-side. However, Crilia smiles as she returns to normal. I swipe my swords to my left and her blood splats on the ground as she splits in half and falls to the ground.

But something was wrong...

I can still feel the dark aura and it had grown even more. No way was that possible! Her aura continued to grow as if the defeat made her even stronger. I felt another power from above and leaped backwards as a wall of fire built between Crilia and me.

And I knew full well who it belonged to. In the blink of an eye Uniya appeared in front of me.

"Take Yagyu and go!" She exclaimed.

"But I-"

" I SAID GO NOW, DAISUKI! Leave her to me and I'll explain later! HURRY!" She swiped her hand and sent me sliding backwards. I stopped myself then look at her and nod in respect, turning to dash towards Yagyu.

Once I am out of sight Uniya turns to face the wall of flames. And stares at Crilia, who was back in once piece. Her light green hair covers her left eye, while she holds an Inuyasha Volume three manga in her left hand and reads, while her right is resting firmly in her jacket pocket. She sighs at the sight of Uniya as she peers up from her book, facing her.

"Must you always interfere in all my fun. You always were a pain in the ass even at the training academy when we were little, Uniya." She says in a low tone of voice.

"You always were an annoying bitch, so I had to make sure you stay in your place, Crilia."

"Crilia...huh...I'm surprised you actually used my name."

"It's only proper in this situation right?" Uniya replies.

"And that high and mighty attitude is really what pisses me off about you, Uniya." She closes the book after marking off her page.

"How about you come and knock me off my high horse you bitch?"

"Now that's the Uniya I remember." Crilia takes off her jacket, revealing her black and tight fighting tank top. Her hair is in a ponytail and she shakes her head a bit left and right.

Uniya makes the flames vanish and the two of them dash at each other.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it! Look forward to the next exciting chapter of Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate! Until next time I'll see you all later my fellow readers!**_


	20. Darkness

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

 _ **Darkness**_

* * *

Clouds fill the sky, blackening it, while thunder crashes in the background and rain splashed against the barrier around them. Uniya stares at Crilia quietly, placing there fingers of her left hand firmly around the hilt of her weapon. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion due to time flowing differently within the barrier. The tension became thick and neither of the young women make a move.

"You always have to get in my way when I want to have fun, Uniya."

"You know full well that I can't let you do that, Crilia." Uniya slowly unsheathes her weapon and a small light flickers off the blade.

"Well, I guess I will just have fun with you." She dashes towards Uniya, vanishing and leaving an after image behind with each step.

"So be it, Crilia." She vanishes as well.

The sound of clashing echoes within the barrier like a loud thunderclap. Each of the women yell at the top of their lungs, while attempting to gain the upper hand. Uniya grabs Crilia face with an open palm, squeezing tightly, raising her up above her head, while she stands sideways. Crilia's eyes widen as Uniya prepares to stab her, but the more she struggled only made Uniya tighten her grasp like a snake. The steel blade pierces Crilia's stomach with ease, sticking out of her back and she slides down to the hilt of Uniya's blade.

Her body dangled lifelessly as the blood trails down the hilt of Uniya's sword and onto her hand. Uniya glares down at the red haired vixen and pulls her sword out of Crilia's body.

 **Thud**

Crilia's body lay in a bloody pool, while her eyes remained wide open, staring up at the sky. The young shinobi swipes her blade to the side and is about to sheathe it once more, until she notices that the barrier hasn't been broken.

"No, it can't be..."

 **Sinister giggles**

In the blink of an eye Crilia's body vanishes, leaving only a pool of blood. She appears behind Uniya, and her right eye is covered by Uniya's head, while a glowing left peers at her. In one swift motion, Uniya was pinned to the ground with her left arm locked behind her and the left side of her face in the dirt. A dark aura surrounds Crilia, and a razor-sharp grin spreads from one ear to the other. There was excruciating pain in the young lady's arm as it was pushed opposite of it's natural placement.

"Come on, Uniya! Where's that cocky little attitude now you bitch!?" She tightens her grip, slowly making the pain intensify in Uniya's arm."

"AHHHHHHH! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screams in reply, closing her left eye. The pain was unbearable and she could feel a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww what's the matter Uni? You gonna cry like a little baby now?" She giggled as her grip tightened more.

Uniya squirmed and kicked up dust as she could feel her arm about to break. She wanted nothing more than to break free, but the unforeseen power Crilia displayed was overwhelming. Without her shinobi form it was a hopeless situation and she was fully aware of this. And now, she was even crying in front of her opponent. It was beyond degrading for her as a high ranked shinobi.

Each second passing felt like an eternity of hell and she wanted to escape more than anything.

* * *

 **A few miles away from the battlefield**

"Hang on Yagyu! I'll get you back safely." I exlaimed.

"Mmmm...Daisuki.." Yagyu opens her eye, causing me to stop on a tree branch,

"Yagyu? You're okay!"

"Yes, but my forehead hurts a bit." She rubs her forehead gently with a blank expression.

That was totally like her.

In a split second I felt Uniya's power weaken. And I became instantly worried. Something wasn't right. And I know that escaping now would leave nothing but regret in my mind and heart.

"Yagyu, can you feel that?"

"Yes, but what is going on?" She looks at me with a confused expression.

"Uniya came to save us from Crilia" I lowered my eyes at a slant.

"She might be in trouble, Daisuki"

"Yagyu, we must move now!"

Yagyu only responds with a nod and the two of us dash at a high pace towards the battlefield.

"Well, how does it feel to have your face in the dirt vermin?!" Crilia leaned over Uniya, lowering her head close, so that their faces almost touch. "Without your little transformation you can't kill me, right? How lame can you be? No worries...I'll make this quick"

Uniya swore in her head over and over again. She cursed the fact that she was surprised by such a cheap tactic, but it was her fault. Her guard was always rock solid when it came to anyone, but with Crilia it was different. The girl pinning her down was like a little sister to her, but now she was nothing more than a puppet overtaken by the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Grey Academy**_

 _ **Early Morning**_

 _Two little girls are clashing wooden swords against one another. The black haired girl pushes the red-haired girl back then slashes at her feet, knocking the little runt on her butt. The little girl cries and is comforted, seizing her tears._

" _You always manage to beat me at everything, Uniya!"_

 _Uniya giggles at the statement, "That's totally not true, Crilia. You're really good when it comes to written test."Uniya replies, smiling with her eyes closed._

 _Crilia puffs out her cheeks and pouts._

" _That's not true! You even outdo me in written exams too!" Uniya pokes out her tongue and closes her eyes._

 _Uniya giggles, petting her friend's head and continues to smile._

 _ **Later in the Evening**_

 _The two girls running around in a tiny pond and play until they are called for dinner. After eating their filll the two little ones agree to go to their secret hangout spot. It was a cliff located just outside the forest behind trees that formed an X. Once they arrived at their destination the two kids sit down on the edge above a waterfall and swing their feet back and forth cutely._

" _You know, Uniya...I really admire your strength."_

" _You give me too much credit, Crilia. I admire your will to never give up."_

" _That's not something to be proud of!" Crilia exclaims, looking down sadly._

 _Uniya places her left hand on the girl's head and smiles, speaking softly, "I think you are just as strong the way that you are now."_

" _You're only saying that to make me feel better..."_

" _No, I really believe that from my heart. You will make a great shinobi. You also excel in hand-to-hand combat."_

" _Well, if you think so, Uniya." She blushes and smiles, closing her eyes._

 _The two giggle and dive into the water, playing around, until it was time for bed._

* * *

Uniya's tears continued to fall as she thought about the good times the two of them had. She was showing more weakness than she should have, but her tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. It was like a fire dying in her heart to see her friend tainted by darkness. She was always looking out for her, but seeing her friend corrupted was too much to bear even for her, knowing that she failed to save her friend from her fate.

"You always outdid me in everything, Uniya and I secretly hated you for it!"

"I-I never w-wanted you to feel that way!" Uniya cried out in unbearable pain.

"STOP YOUR FILTY LIES! EVEN NOW YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!"

It was at the same moment, in which Crilia yelled, we landed on the battlefield. We see a large barrier and the sky, which was darkened with lightening. Rain began falling and I can feel Uniya and Crilia's power within the barrier.

However, Crilia's power had almost doubled what it was when he faced her. And fear ran through my body like a jolt as I thought of Uniya. She was in grave danger. AND I DON'T HAVE A MINUTE TO LOSE! Without hesitation I manifested on of my katana's in my hands and struck the barrier, but I am flung backwards. Yagyu knells beside me and checked to make sure I am okay.

Crilia took her attention away from Uniya as she felt our power outside her barrier.

"How about we let those two watch you suffer shall we?" She lowers the barrier and stares at the two young shinobi.

We stood in place horrified at Uniya, whom is pinned down. Crilia squeezes Uniya arm harder, so that she screams in pain.

"So nice of you to join us again. You're just in time to watch me destroy your precious little puppet."

"Let her go, Crilia! NOW!" I gritted his teeth and growled loudly at Crilia, whom remained unmoved. I was more like a little cub yelping at her, while she held Uniya upward, and slowly snaps Uniya's arm like a twig.

 **SNAP**

Uniya's arm makes a loud cracking sound then a pop as it becomes dislocated. The woman cried out as the unrelenting pain jolted through her body.

"Oh yes...YES! SCREAM UNIYA!" She began punching Uniya in her back with force, "SCREAM MORE FOR ME! AHAHAHAHA!"

I slouched over and began to shake as my eyes widen. My pupils shook as Uniya screamed over and over again.

 _'Stop it...Let her go..No more...Enough...I said...'_

"STOOOOP IT!" My aura burst around me as I threw my body back, yelling furiously, and turning into my shinobi form. My katana began to glow and became surrounded with my aura. Yagyu's eye widens as she steps back and Crilia looks at me with a smirk and licks her lips.

"So, I was right about you after all, Daisuki. Using this bitch as bait was worth it."

"D-daisuki r-run away!" Uniya spits up blood and it trickles down the left corner of her bottom lip. Each breathe of air felt like fire in her lungs as she closes her right, trying not to faint.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" She knees the young shinobi in her lower back and Uniya grunts in unbearable pain.

I stop my yelling and straighten myself as I glare at Crilia with killing intent. She had gone too far and I will never forgive her for what she has done. She must pay for her evil deed.

"Well, not that she has shut up...How about you and I-"

 **BAM**

I appear to the left of Crilia, kicking her on her right tempo, causing her body to tumble left with force. Uniya drops and I catch her with my left hand, while I grasped the hilt of my sword tightly with my right hand.

"Yagyu, take her to a safe place, but stay close."

Yagyu appears next to me and takes Uniya then teleports away. When she vanishes Crilia stands up slowly.

"How rude of you to cut a lady off, while she's talking. What kind of man are you?!" She grits her teeth angrily as her eyes glow bright red like a demon.

"Enough talking you bitch...Prepare yourself." I lowered my eyes to a slant.

"WHY YOU!" Her dark aura spirals and she dashes towards me.

Crilia punches towards my mid-section and I hold my sword horizontally and block the attack with ease. However, that was only a distraction from the kick which I block and push her back, knocking her off-balance, before leaning forward on my tip-toes, raising my sword behind me, holding it backwards and horizontally. I pushes forward with mach ten speed and slash towards Crilia's neck, slicing it off her shoulders and stopping opposite of her with my back facing hers.

Her body falls limp, but it was more than obvious that wouldn't kill her. It was far too easy to call the victory.

"Get up" I say in a low, but stern voice.

She appears behind me fully in tact, raising her right arm upward behind her with a toothy grin. When she swings downward with force I use the hilt of my sword to hit her between the eyes and ceases her movements momentarily. There was a split second, which was all I needed to grab her by the shirt without turning around, flinging her over my shoulder onto her back with great force.

I jumped away a few meters and stab my sword into the ground then lower my hands at my sides. The cold rain splashed my skin and clothes, but I ignored it, while thunder roared and lightning struck in the background.

"Get..Up" I said sternly once again, staring down at Crilia.

 **Chuckle**

"This is so fucking exciting, Daisuki! You have no idea how much my blood is boiling right now!" She giggles maniacally.

"I'm not here to amuse you, Crilia! Now stand up! MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!" I yelled in response.

"Heh. So aggressive..I like that." She vanishes.

I close my eyes, waiting for her attack. The wind brushed my face as she appears next to me and kicks towards my head. I raise my left forearm to block the kick then grabbed her ankle with my right hand and slams her to the ground then stomps onto her stomach with my left foot and her eyes widen from intense pain, coughing up blood and spit.

"If I can't beat you fairly, then..." She say weakly.

I jump back landing on my foot then lowers my left one on the ground. In a instant, Crilia disappears then reappears in the sky aiming a dark aura ball towards Yagyu and the two ladies look up in fear as the blast was fired towards them. I HAVE TO MOVE QUICKLY TO SAVE THEM! I dashed towards them, facing my back towards them and cross my arms like an X. The powerful blast hit my forearms with devastating force, causing me to drop to one knee in pain.

"D-Daisuke..." Yagyu said in a shaky voice.

"Y...I...d..iot.." Uniya tries to speak in a stutter, but fails.

"I'm fine you two. It's no problem for me at all."

But that was a lie. My entire bode was feeling nub, and shaking like a leaf. I could barely stand, or even hold my sword even if I wanted to.

Crilia leaps up and appears in front of me, kicking and punching my body rapidly and I fall to one knee but maintain my guard. Each kick slowly broke down my defenses and my arms became weaker. I have to make a move and I need to make one now...

When I saw an opening in her defenses I knee her in the stomach then quickly grab both sides of her head and pulls head down into my right knee. She tumbles backwards and I quickly dash forward.

"DAISUKI TAKE THIS!" Uniya mustered up what little strength she had left, tossing her sword to me.

I look back and grab the hilt, mustering all the strength I have left as well, grabbing the sword by it's hilt and the flames burst around the steel as I hold it vertically, dragging it against the ground. I vanish as Crilia stands up and slouches over, slashing from every direction. Her body becomes engulfed in flames.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams out and her voice cracks.

I stop with my back facing her and swipe the sword, causing the flames around her body and the sword to vanish, staring forward with a glare, "It's over, Crilia."

Her eyes widen as I stab her from behind through her chest, facing opposite of my opponent. Blood poured from her mouth and covers her bottom lip and I pull the sword out, swiping the blood off of it.

She drops to her knees and then on her right side limp. I tranform back to normal, even though my shirt was torn to pieces. Uniya walks towards us with some help from Yagyu. She knells down and rest Crilia's head on her lap. Crilia's body returned to human form and she looks up at Uniya, speaking softly, "I guess this is it, Uniya." Tears fill her eyes.

"Yes, I am sorry things ended up this way. I am so sorry that I couldn't save you..."

"It's not your fault. I had become so consumed with catching up to you that I lost sight of what we trained for and walked the path of an evil shinobi"

"Save your strength, Crilia!" She grabbed her friend's right hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I was able to fight against you once again. Even though the darkness in my heart overwhelmed me, Uniya."

"Nonsense! It's not to late! You can still make it!" She pleads.

"Goodbye...My...friend.." Crilia took one final breathe and smiles, closing her eyes, and her hand slips from Uniya's grasp and falls to the ground.

"No...NO..NO! Don't do this to me, Crilia! CRILIA! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I looked down at the two and lowered my eyes with sadness as I watch quietly. Yagyu's eyes filled with tears as she watches as well. The path of a shinobi is always a hard one no matter what path you choose it will always end with death on either side. There are no happy endings when walking the path of a shinobi. We all live and die by the sword.

I knelled down beside Uniya, touching her shoulder, while the rain beat down upon us. She turned her head and leans her body into me as she buries her head into my chest, weeping softly. I quietly wrap my right arm around her gently, while placing my left left hand on her head gently, and rests my chin on top of my hand. I comforted her, until she finished crying her eyes out.

I realized that she had to bear all the pain of her past on her shoulders alone all her life, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. The lose of her close friend was far greater than any damage a sword could do right now. And I feel the responsibility for not being able to save her in another way, but there is so much that even shiboi are capable of doing.

After burying Crilia we said a prayer for her then head home.

 _'I hope Daidoji and the others aren't to worried..'_

* * *

 _ **Writers Notes:**_

 _ **This is the end of chapter 20. I hope that all of my readers have enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter hit me in the feelings and I am theone who wrote this. Maybe it's because I could picture it all play out in my mind, but that's what makes it even more exciting to write. I hope that this chapter has both excited and touched you.**_

 _ **Until next time stay tuned for chapter 21!**_

 _ **Responses:**_

 _ **Genis:** Thank you very much. I am glad that you are enjoying my story! I hope it continues to grasp your attention!_

 _ **Xivitai:** Well, I was going to originally make the two fight, but I went with a route that sort of foreshadowed the upcoming event. But I am glad to see you are wrapped up in the story! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!_

 _ **Shadow Joestar:** Haha! I wanted to build up a little tension to grab the audience attention to main battle. So, I wanted to take it on a path where he can unleash his power without seeming like a god, and to show that he still has a few weaknesses even though he is growing stronger. But I am glad that my story grasp your attention! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_


	21. Emotion

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

Chapter 21:

Emotion

* * *

 **Later in the Night**

Uniya stood by her bedroom window and looked up at the sky quietly. A small breeze blew in her open window and sways her hair to the left. It was cool and relaxing, calming Uniya's body a little. Her palms are resting on the window sill and she sighs softly. The events earlier in the night still plagued her mind like wildfire, and she felt a slight pain in her heart.

"Forgive me for failing you, Crilia. I only wish it were different." She says in a soft tone.

She stood on the window sill, before sitting down and swings her legs back and forth. She leaned on edge of the left window, and the right side of her hair covered her eye. There are so many emotions building within her to the point she could barely bottle it up. Crilia was her only family growing up. She peers through her bangs at her right hand, which she curls into a fist.

What was her purpose as a ninja, if she couldn't save the ones closest to her. Uniya was always a lone shinobi who never relied on anyone, and that included Crilia. However, whenever it came to Crilia she wouldn't mind lending a hand to help out her friend. "Crilia, my mind is so clouded right now. I don't know what to do now."

* * *

 _ **In Relix Village**_

" _Hey get back here, Uniya! Those are my rice cakes you big meany!" Crilia yells out as she chases behind the young busty woman._

" _Finders Keepers, Crilia! I will enjoy these once I leave you in my dust." Uniya laughs as she runs from her friend._

 **Both of the young girls have grown into young adults. And are currently in their final years of their academy. They both have become tops in their classes and the two top ninja in the village.**

 **Uniya: 16 years old**

 **Crilia: 15 years old**

 _'I remember picking on Crilia and always taking her food, but I would always give her something in return, so that she wouldn't cry. Heh. She was always such a crybaby even though she had unbelievable power as a shinboi. She was good at archery, stealth and speed. That's how she developed her boxer style. It was against usual tradition, but the elders let her continue with the form of fighting style she was comfortable with. And as a result she graduated tops in her class.'_

 _'As for me, I excelled at raw power, but I also mastered the art of speed and fireki. I had also graduated tops in my class, making both Crilia and I tops in our class. On the day of graduation our village was attacked and burned to the ground...'_

" _Don't leave a single villager alive! Kill everyone and pillage everything!" A blindfolded bandit yelled out in a rough voice._

 _'The bandits were unbelievably strong, but there was something off about them. There's eyes glowed crimson red and they emitted a dark aura that made both of us freeze up like a post, while we watched from our hiding spot. Crilia was making an attempt to move, but one of the villagers, the woman who raised us, our mother, stopped us..."_

" _Stay put and don't move!" She dashes towards the bandits and begins slashing rapidly at the bandits, cutting down a few, wile also getting injured._

 _'We watched as our mother fought bravely, and manages to defeat the group and save what was left of the people and village. However, when we came out of hiding to congratulate her. We were horrified at what we saw. Our mother had multiple swords and kunai sticking out of various parts of her body. Luckily, none of her vitals were hit, but we knew the grievous wounds she received were too much for her to survive.'_

 _'We rushed her to the infirmary where she died a few minutes after arriving. And it was at that very moment that I would never forget the look of disgust, anger and sadness on Crilia's face. The once happy crybaby was now furious. There was something building within her and I could sense it._

 _A few days after that we decided to part ways and travel alone. It was hard to let her go on her own, but I respected her wishes. But there was something wrong as we said our final goodbyes. Something dark was manifesting within Crilia, and I knew full well that she would never be the same. Why didn't I stop her that day? Why didn't I reach out to her in her time of need. If only I had done something back then, instead of keeping my goddamn mouth shut! Crilia would...She was still...'_

 **An image of Crilia looking back, and smiling at Uniya fades away as a bight light shrouds her.**

* * *

 **Knock Knock**

Uniya looks at the door and she speaks in a harsh tone, "Go away."

"It's me, Daisuki. I was a little worried about you, so I came to check on you." I say in a soft tone.

Uniya blushed a little at how worried Daisuki was, but she would never let him see her red cheeks. He would be dead in one swift strike, if he did witness her in a moment of weakness. She sighs, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone anytime soon. That's just how his personality is. She sighs once more then leaps off the window sill and lands on the floor of her room softly, walking to the door and shook her head, clearing her blush and opens the door.

What do you want, Daisuki? I'm quite busy."

"I apologize for the disturbance, but I was still worried about you. So, I decided to come and check on you, Uniya. I apologize, but I couldn't help myself." I respond.

"That's just like you, Daisuki. An annoying booger-nosed brat as always. But I am fine."

I looked at her and tilted my head to the left. She was rather calm, but I could tell Uniya was hiding her emotions. I wanted to comfort her in anyway possible. "Hey, let's go to the training area and talk."

Uniya looks at me, folding her arms underneath her breast, whilst staring at me quietly for a moment. I could spell the fragrance she wore, as she brushes pass me. It was sweet like honey and trailed behind her as she walked. After walking through a few halls, we finally made it through the side gates and outside on the dusty surface of the academies training grounds.

We both remained quiet for what seemed to be hours when only a few minutes passed. Uniya kept her arms folded underneath her breast, while she stares at me with cold eyes. I see that part of her hasn't changed at least.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Daisuki?"

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about you lose." I stared at her injured arm in a cast and lowered my eyes to a slant. The vision of Uniya holding her friend in her arms plagued my mind. A gust of wind blew from the right, carrying dust with it.

"What would you know about how I feel? You have no idea how I would feel, holding my friend in my arms as she breathed her last bits of air!" She grits her teeth and swipes her right hand angrily. A few tears fill her eyes and she yelled at the top of her lungs, "HOW COULD SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIS SISTER DIE KNOW HOW I FEEL!?" Her voice echoes then fades away.

Her words hit me like a dagger in my heart, and I looked at her with an angry expression and spoke in a stern voice, "I know exaclty how it feels, Uniya! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I WAS ONLY A LITTLE BOY WHEN SHE DIED!? I HAD TO RAISE MY DAMN SELF WITHOUT HER!" My voice echoes then fades.

Uniya's eyes widen and she is dumbfounded by my sudden outburst. I didn't like conflict, but she needed to understand that I felt the same pain she was experiencing. And she I didn't want her to bear the burden of her lose alone on her shoulders. Uniya lowers her arm to her side, staring at the dirt. Another wind sways her hair left, and she remains quiet. I take a step towards her and stop as I feel her aura pulse.

"Part of me wants to avenge Crilia." Her aura pulsates more. "I want to take down those bastards who did this to her, but..." The powerful aura slowly dies down as she speaks once more,"I know that Crilia wouldn't want that. But it is so hard to deal with her not being here. And I hate showing this side of me in front of you, Daisuki." Her voice became a little shaky.

Everything about Uniya was different right now. She is showing her softer, and caring side, but at the same time I really didn't like seeing her so upset. To be honest, I prefer her insulting, making jokes and acting cool. That's the Uniya I enjoyed speaking with the most. And I know...that was a weird thought. It makes me seem like a masochist, but that isn't the point right now!

I walk towards her then stands to her left, and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiles. She looks at me, briefly, before turning her her towards the opposite direction. "I still don't need your pity idiot." Her cheeks turn red, but I couldn't see it due to her hair covering her face.

And there it was, the old Uniya was back, and with her usual insults. It is good to have her back. I laugh wholeheartedly. Uniya joins in on the laughing, and it continued for a few more minutes. Afterwards we head back inside and rest for the night.

 **Morning**

Everyone sat in class, while Daidoji stood in the corner of the room, arms folded under her breast and Uniya was teaching the class advanced battle tactics for survival in rough environments. The lesson was pretty long, but I knew falling asleep would result in Uniya hitting me in the head with a stupid eraser like last time.

 **Fwoosh**

A dust cloud fills the classroom. When the smoke clears Master Kiriya appears in front of the class in...Wait a minute...I look closer and notice that he's wearing beach shorts. What in the hell is going on here? I was starting to wonder where the hell he went. Now I know that he was taking a vacation, while we all were getting our asses kicked! Some teacher he turned out to be! I cursed in my head.

"It seems I came back at a good time." He says in a soft voice.

My eyebrow twitches with annoyance as I stared at his HALF NAKED BODY! I wish he put on a damn shirt already. How did he manage to keep in shape at that age? I wonder what his secret was...Perhaps anti-aging creams! No, I highly doubt he would use cheap cosmetics. Gah! Why am I sitting here wondering these kinds of things!? All the girls stare at him and tilt their heads left in unison. Kiriya stares at the class then looks down at his attire. "Ah. I should get changed."

He vanishes then reappears in a suit and straightens his tie. Beads of sweat built on the back of everyone's heads as he clears his throat.

"This is much better. Anyway, I have taken note of the current situation and I have news of ninja who wish to capture Daisuki and use his power for evil."

"Could it have something to do with the blonde hair woman Daisuki encountered?" Daidoji asked.

"I would also like to know that as well, Kiriya." Uniya places her hand on her hip and stares at him.

That's weird...

Why would people be after me. It's not like I am this overpowered hero like in the manga. But the recent attacks...both of those young vixens seemed to know my name before hand. So, that means that I could have been spied on long ago, but when could it have happened? I will have to keep my guard up from here on. Anything could happen at any moment.

"Yes, it would seem she has been using the data she gathered to create an army of dark shinobi. She plans on using these Shinobi to hunt down Daisuki and kill anyone who gets in the way of the mission. Crilia, had also fallen under the same power."

A look of shock spread across Uniya's face and she took a step forward, "what do you mean, Kiriya!?" he voice became shaky.

"I am sorry to say, but this is the truth. I'm unsure if she was given the power directly by the blonde hair shinobi, but it is true." Kiriya said sternly.

Uniya gritted her teeth and stormed out the class. I attempted to pursue her, but Kiriya raises his hand and shakes his head. "Give her some time alone. She will be fine."

Somehow, I knew that wasn't true, but I did as I was told and sat down. Daidoji stares at Kiriya as he resumes speaking.

"Now you must all be careful. I have a feeling that there is another battle ahead for you all. And that woman will stop at nothing until she gets a hold of Daisuki. For now all of you are dismissed."

 **Swoosh**

In another cloud of smoke, he vanishes. I stood up and stretched my arms and legs to loosen them up The tension in the room increased and I could tell the girls were a bit worried about what would happen. I smile at them reassuringly, so that they didn't worry too much. There is still daylight, so I decided to go to my room a bit before I did some training.

I laid on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The soft texture of the sheets were really relaxing, causing me to yawn a bit and jerk a few tears. I guess I was still a little tired. While I was indulging myself in my bed someone crept into my room. It was a a non aggressive presence, but I remained on guard. In one swift motion my arms were pinned above my head and two soft pillows pressed against my face.

Wait a minute..Two soft pillows...

My face turned bright red and I could feel myself squirm as my heart started racing. Daidoji had completely caught me off guard and as a result I was now pinned with my hands above my head. Goddman it! No matter how hard I tried this woman was always one step head. Well, that was when it came to the element of surprise. Okay, maybe this isn't so bad. Her soft, glorious bossom rubbing my face...so...warm...Oh No...

No...No..NO! Now was not the time for this, but man the feeling of her breast are so nice. I nuzzle my face into them and she yelps in surprise, causing her grip to loosen a bit. It is enough for me turn my body in one swift motion and pin her on my bed with her hands above her head. I place my left hand on her waist, while my right hands held her by her wrist in an X-formation above her head.

"N-No fair Daisuki I won until you nuzzled my breast!" Her cheeks turned red, while her blonde hair covered her left eye. She is so beautiful and adorable laying beneath me. I raise my hand to her face, placing my hand on her cheek gently and smile, kissing her lips gently, before laying beside her. I place my hands behind my head and look up at the ceiling, extending my left leg at a 90 degree angle.

Images of the blonde hair woman played over and over in my head. It was like a broken record skipping over and over again. I close my eyes and sigh with frustration. Daidoji turns on her left side to get a better look at me, strands of her hair falling over her eyes and shoulder. She props herself up on her elbow and smiles down at me. I don't notice from closing my eyes moments after she props herself up.

She leans down , kissing my lips again then proceeds to rest her head on my chest gently. Her eyes close and she listens to my heartbeat with a smile. I could tell that she was very worried, but didn't want to bother me with questions, so this is her way of helping me out. And I appreciated her thoughtfulness for me.

"Meow" The sounds of a cat echoes in the room and we look at the door.

"Daidoji smiles as the kitten runs over to the bed and stands on it's back legs then paws at my sheets. She leans over and picks up the kitten softly and places her in between us. The small little ball of fur snuggles in between us and purrs while pawing at Daidoji's hair. We both laugh softly and I speak in a soft tone to Daidoji. "Did you name her, sweetie?"

Daidoji blushes hard when I call her sweetie and shakes her head, smiling, yet blushing. " I decided to name her Yuna. I thought it would be kinda cute and besides I really liked it. Although, I have never actually named any pets."

I smile. "It's a cute name. Good job on naming her." I chuckle, watching Yuna nibble on Daidoji's hair. Before we knew it, all three of us were asleep.

After a few hours of sleep we stretched then prepared ourselves for training. There is no telling when the enemy would strike. Each moment was precious and there wasn't a single minute to waste lounging around. Yuna remains sleeping on my bed and we pet her head gently. She was so adorable as she slept on my bed. We walked out the room quietly, closing the door slowly and dashed down the hall.

Everyone was waiting for us and smile once we step foot on the training grounds. Daidji and I look at each other and nod, walking towards the others.

 _'I will protect everyone from any threats that may befall our precious school!'_

* * *

 _ **Writer's**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 21. I hope that it is to your liking as readers. I thank all of you for taking time to read my work. It means a bunch to me to know that it grasp your attention. So, once again, I thank you all very much!**_

 _ **Stay tuned for chapter 22!**_

 _ **Hanzo Ninjas': Until Next Time!**_


	22. Destruction

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22:**_

 _ **Destruction**_

* * *

The evening turn to night slowly, while I sit on my window sill, resting my back against theleft side of the window. I look up at the night sky quietly, until I hear a knock at my door. I give whoever was outside my door the permission to enter, and Daidoji walks in. She stands next to me, folding her arms under her breasts and looks up at the night sky as well. Yuna walks and rubs against her leg and Daidoji picks her up then proceeds to pets her.

"You really love that little fluff ball eh, Daidoji?" I laugh softly, reaching out to pet Yuna's tiny head. She rubs against my palm, purring with happiness and my lips form into a smile. I look up at Daidoiji, waiting for her response to my comment, but she was slightly occupied with Yuna and I have no issue with it. Once she is done petting the fluffy white fur on Yuna's back, she speaks in a soft tone.

"Well, ever since you gifted her to me I have never stopped playing with her." Daidoji nuzzles her nose against Yuna's nose.

"I am glad that you cherish her. She seems to love you very much like I do. And you can say that she is our little one." I respond in a joking manner.

"Or maybe we can actually have a little one of our own." Daidoji says softly.

"What was that?" I asked unknowingly.

"N-Nothing!" Her face heats up even more.

I am completely oblivious to what she said, but I became very curious. But I wouldn't push her to answer, if she didn't want to do so. Instead, I turn my attention back towards the stars in the sky. I lower my legs out my window and rest my palms on the window sill beside me, sighing in content. Daidoji places Yuna on the bed, and the little kitten immediately curls up into a ball and dozes off. Afterwards, my lover walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me, holding me close to her chest and I blush hard.

The feeling of her large chest on my back always, and I do mean ALWAYS makes my chest beat hard as if my heart will jump out of my chest. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" I asked her. She responds by burying her head into my back and shaking her head no. But I knew full well what it was...She misses spending quality time with me. All the missions and training normally took up majority of our time. Daidoji is my trainer, but also my lover. Each day I train I become much stronger. And there will come a day when I will protect her just like she has done for me for so long.

Daidoji has always dedicated herself to exceeding limits. It's the only thing she has has known for her entire life, aside from when she finally defeated her rival, Rin long ago. Her heart is beating really fast and it's kinda adorable how she's holding me tightly, but gently at the same time. I can tell that she doesn't want this night to end and I feel the exact same way.

"Daisuki, we have a mission but..." She holds me tighter.

"But what, Daidoji?" I turn only my head to look at her. I become worried about what's bothering her.

She looks up at me with eyes of sadness. "I really want to just spend time here with you...like this..." She buries her head into my back once again, nuzzling me cutely. She was such a silly woman, but I understand how she feels because I felt the exact came way. Everything I thought about minutes ago was proven correct. I remove her hand gently, facing her with a smile, placing my ring hand on her the top of her head, and she gazes into my eyes.

" I promise after the mission I will take you somewhere nice, Daidoji." I tilt my head left, closing my eyes and smiling.

"I'll hold you to that, Daisuki." She smirks and kisses my lips gently.

I kiss her lips back deeply, before parting our lips and speaking in a soft tone.

"So, what is the mission?" I ask, lowering my hand off her head.

"Master Kiriya has ordered us to head a city in the far east to scout out a local group of bandits." She takes a step back.

That was strange this mission seemed more like a regular stakeout. Why would Kiriya assign us such a mediocre mission? Something didn't add up about this mission in the least. I leap off the window sill, landing softly on the floor and stare at Daidoji. I wonder what is going on...I thought we would be assigned a much difficult task to complete. However...

"Apparently these bandits have been inflicted with darkness much similar to that Crilia woman. Residents have reported seeing a mysterious black aura seeping from them and they've slaughtered countless innocence," Daidoji looked at the floor with a look of disgust, before speaking once again. "Women, men, and even children...none were spared. But there are a few survivors who are hidden in fear for their lives."

My eyes widen in shock by the info I've just received. Those cold-heart bastards slaughtered innocents like animals with no remorse for the lives they ended.. My blood began boiling to a point I felt disgusted by their shameful act. All those people...I shake my head. I have to remain calm for the mission. I only nod in response to Daidoji, walking pass her, and stopping at the door, speaking with a stern tone of voice, "Let's go."

Daidoji smirks and follows behind me, exiting the room with determination. We dash out the building and the girls, whom are taking notes, wave goodbye and wish us the best on our mission. Uniya only huffs and resumes teaching the class. We dash from rooftop to rooftop quietly in the night. Wind slaps against our skin as we push against the current. In a matter of a few hours, we arrived at our location and stop atop an untouched building in the city. And what we saw made us cringe in disgust...

The bodies of women, children and men lay lifeless across various parts of the city. Blood colored the ground crimson red in the night. The sight was almost unbearable and a foul smell of blood filled the air. It almost made me sick to my stomach. I had never smelled rotting corpses until now. It was almost unbearable. Daidoji lowers her head and her hat overshadows her eyes. She gazes down at the corpses of the children and her aura begins to form around her. I have never seen Daidoji act this way, so why was she losing herself now? Acting on negative emotions could cause her to lose focus and that would be bad. However, when I reach out to touch her shoulder an ax shoots spins towards us and we dodge it, landing on the ground.

 _'Where the hell did that attack come from?!'_

And in that moment of thought an intense dark aura hit us like a truck. We look around for the source, spotting see three dark silhouettes walking towards us slowly. They stop midway about eight meters away from us and we could slightly make out the dark auras. That was the only thing we could see aside from their glowing red eyes that pierced through the night. I scout the area, moving only my eyes and see all the bodies scattered around us. The foul smell was much stronger, since we were closer to the scene of death around us, making me want to puke. But I shake of the feeling, focusing my attention once again two men and one woman bandits.

They smile and laugh, stabbing one end of their axes into the ground. Daidoji began growling as tears fell from her eyes. What is going on with Daidoji? She is acting differently now and it was worrying me. The ground began to shake as Daidoji began screaming loudly with anger.

 **KABOOM**

A massive aura surrounded her and she turns to Shinovi form. The once calm woman looked back at me wih a glare then speaks angrily. "Transform now, Daisuki...We won't let these bastards get away with this!" I only nod in response and lowered my eyes to a slant as I transformed and stood on the right side of her. I manifest one of my swords when I swipe my hand to the left, making a fist around the hilt of my weapon, and lowers it by my side.

The wind suddenly shifted from left to right, and we all stare at each other quietly. Leaves began falling from a few trees on our left side and in between the bandits and us. When the last leaf falls we make a dash towards the bandits at lighting speed and clash with two of the bandits with a an impact that sounded like thunder in the sky.

Daidoji punched towards the head of the female bandit, but misses when her opponent ducks then springs up from the ground and hits her square on the chin with devastating impact. The busty vixen stumbles back, gritting her teeth and growling angrily. Not good...She's losing focus due to her anger.

I look out the corner of my eye at Daidoji who wipes the blood from the right corner of her mouth and growls as her aura flares up even more. I have to do something to distract the bandits, but what could I possibly do in this situation?. The bandit I clashed with smirks at me, ducking and his partner leaps up behind him, swinging his ax horizontally towards me. He attempts to cut me down the middle, aiming towards my head first and I jump back, feeling the wind from the swing of the ax against my skin as it misses and slams into the concrete beneath us. It cracks the concrete in half and the bandit pulls the hilt of his weapon. The metal ax head come out of the ground easily and he rest the weapon on his left shoulder, smirking.

Meanwhile, Daidoji fist clashes against the female bandit's ax rapidly. Each of the women were fighting for the upper hand and I can feel the force of each hit from the two of them. It was in a brief moment when Daidoji manages to knock the bandit off balance that she strikes her mid-section. The force of the punch was so tremendous that it sent her opponent spiral like a helicopter blade towards a building to our left.

 **CRASH**

The bandit spirals through the wall and slides on the floor of one of the buildings. But that bad part is that there were people hiding in it. A woman and her daughter whimpers from a corner where the dark being's body was sprawled on the floor. Her eyes were closed briefly...Until she opened them and stared at the two with glowing red eyes.

The two people screamed loudly in terror as the demon-like woman stands slowly. "Shit! DAIDOJI WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" I yell to Daidoji.

She nods and starts to run towards the building only to be stopped by the bandit whom tried to strike me down. He moved so quickly that I didn't have time to stop him from interfering with Daidoji's rescue. Shit...The current situation is not good at all. Standing around is wasting precious time and those two people will die! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW! Without another thought, I dash towards the building, only to have the other bandit appear in front of me with glowing red eyes, smiling like a maniac. The woman and girl begged and pleaded for mercy as the female standing before them raises her weapon, preparing to strike. In the heat of the moment, something pulsated within me. And I could feel it burning up inside of me as I gritted my teeth.

"MOVE!" My aura erupts wildly and a wave of energy hits the two bandits, pushing them backwards and crashing into opposite walls behind them. Daidoji and I dash towards the building as fast as we can and were almost too late. Daidoji leans forward then jumps off the ground, spinning rapidly and kicking the bandit multiple times, knocking her off balance. She knells on her left knee and I jump on her back then push upward into the air and points my blade downwards, gripping the hilt tightly with my right hand and placing my left one on the bottom of the hilt. Since the roof was blown off the top of the building, there was enough room for me to jump upward and lean my body forward, while I spiraled downward.

 **BAM**

My aura surrounds my entire body as I crash downward on top of the bandit, stabbing her directly in the chest, and sending my aura shooting throughout her body, stopping her heartbeat. The bandit coughs up blood and her body goes limp. The dark aura vanishes and she returns to a normal human. We look at the woman and child whom was thanking us for saving their lives. It's a relief that their lives were spared, but there is still work to do. "Get to safety you two. And don't come out until we take care of the other two." I said as Daidoji and I turn away and exit the building. They run to hide, looking out from their hiding spot at Daidoji and me, while we waited for our opponents The remaining two bandits appear in front of us and their aura became more destructive. The four of us dash at each other and the fighting began once again.

The clashing sounds of our weapons echo throughout the city. Debris flew in various directions as the four of us continuously moved at rapid speed during the battle. The bandits were a tough pair due to the dark power bestowed upon them, but that wasn't about the stop us from taking them down. It's time to end this long battle and put the fallen to rest. Somehow we managed to avoid the bodies scattered among the concrete and lead the attackers to the outskirts of the city.

One of the bandits jumped towards Daidoji with his weapon extended above his head and swings downward at her. But it was all in vain, as the busty vixen hits him with one devastating punch, knocking a hole through his chest and crushing his beating heart. The body falls to the ground limp and turns back to normal as the blood forms into a puddle as it pours from his chest. Now, all I needed to do is take out the final bandit and the mission would be over. He was faster than the others, but I had more than enough speed to keep up with him. We clash multiple times, before locking weapons after the tenth strike of our weapons against one another.

 **BOOM**

Our aura's explode in a massive shock wave. The intensity of our power pushes us both away from each other. We roll back then stop on one knee, before standing upright, staring at each other attentively. In one motion, we move forward then slash and stop with our backs facing one another. I swiped my sword to the right of me and the bandit drops to his knees then falls limp,while his head rolls away from his body. My shinobi form vanishes and I take a deep breathe. Daidoji walks towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder, before I turn to face her, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I like it better when you smile." I say softly.

"I'm sorry I lose myself, but seeing those little children dead I-" Her sentence is cut short when I place my finger on her lips and smile.

"There's no need to apologize, Daidoji."

She nods with a smile and we begin burying the bodies of the dead. Once we are finished the two survivors thanked us for saving them. We transported them to a shelter, waving goodbye as we headed home.

 **Later that night**

After reporting our mission details to Master Kiriya, we took showers and prepared for our night out. We met in the lobby where the others were waiting to see us.

The other girls and Uniya stare at our attire, while we stand side by side. Diadoji wore a tight, fitting blue dress with white strips and white and blue heels. Her hair is tied into a long ponytail and she wore ruby lipstick. My attired consisted of a white button down shirt tucked into my blue dress pants, black vest, and white dress shoes. I rubbed the back of my head and we look at each other blushing.

Daidoji looked absolutely stunning in her attire. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The young shinobi girls eyes sparkled as they looked at Daidoji.

"You look amazing, Daidoji!" Asuka smiles.

"I agree with, Asuka. You look very beautiful, Daidoji" Ikaruga says softly.

"Yes, I agree as well." Yagyu says, closing her one eye.

"Yay! Daidoji I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight!" Hibari rest her chin on her fist, smiling like a big kid.

"Heh. Heh. Don't do anything I wouldn't do to Daidoji, Daisuki!" Katsuragi teased.

Both of our faces turned red. "Can it, Katsu!"

"Hmph..I guess I can let you off the hook this time without any insults. But only this once, Daidoji.." Uniya huffs.

We both smile and wave goodbye to everyone, walking out the door of the building, letting Daidoji go first of course.

We walked to the bus station and waited for the late night bus, which showed up a few minutes after our arrival. Later, we were dropped off at the city, and walk to a restaurant. A man in a fancy suit checks us in, before being leading us to our table next to a window on the far left of the building. I pulled out her seat, waiting for her to sit down then lightly pushes her close to the table, taking my seat afterward. After ordering we waited for the waiter to let the cooks know.

"U-um..Daisuki..I wanted to talk to you about something.." She says shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" I look at her curiously.

"Well..you remember when I mumbled something in your room? I mean after you called Yuna our little one..well.."

I tilted my head to the right and look at her curiously. I wonder what she had to tell me..

"Yes, I remember. Why?" I respond.

"The thing is I actually want a little one with you someday." Her cheeks turned bright red.

My face turned red and hotter than the sun in a desert.

"A-A baby!? Are you serious!?" I stuttered in response.

"Y-yes..I would love to start a family with you one day. I think it would be nice to settle down and become a mother." She looks into my eyes.

I smile and relax then places my hands on top of hers, gazing back into her eyes." I would be honored to be the father of our child, but when the time comes for it I will put a ring on your finger as well Daidoji." I raise her hands to my lips, kissing the back of them gently.

Daidoji rest her forehead against mine and smiles widely along with me. Soon after that, our meal was delivered to us and we eat. Afterwards, I pay the bill and we go for a walk in the park.

We walk on the bridge above the water and look up at the full moon in the sky, while I stand behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and my left face cheek resting against her right face cheek. She rest her hands gently against mine, and we watch the water as the moon glistens on it. A few hours later we kiss passionately, before returning home.

* * *

Writers Notes:

 _ **This is the end of the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it completely and I look forward to writing the next chapter! Please look forward to more fun, action, and much more. Until next time! Stay tuned for chapter 23!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 **To Shadow Joestar:** Yes, the lose of a friend is often very hard, especially when they grow up together. But I am glad that you are able to understand how Uniya feels on her lose! I hope you continue to look forward to the next chapters at the characters journey on their paths' as shinobi's! Thank You.


	23. Stray

Senran Kagura: A Shinobi's Fate

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

 **Stray**

* * *

 **Early Morning**

"How could you let me die, Uniya?! You make me sick..."

"N-No, Crilia I.."

"I don't want to hear it...Just die...Besides it should have been you..." Crilia holds up her hand, glaring at Uniya with eyes as red as hellfire.

"Crilia don't do this!"

"Goodbye, Uniya..."

In a matter of seconds a dark aura ball is shot towards Uniya, engulfing her body completely. Uniya raises up, panting and sweating, reaching towards the air, "CRILIA!" She blinks twice, realizing she is in her room. Chills crawl down her spine and she felt a sickness swell in the pit of her stomach.

The room felt as if it spun in a circle around her. She sighs and wipes the sweat from her forehead, before preparing herself to teach the daily classes. It was a mild evening, and the Hanzo students were all waiting for her arrival on the training grounds. Upon her arrival the young Shinobi greeted her with a smile and waves. However, Uniya only nods and folds her arms under her breast. The dream was clearly plaguing her mind and she couldn't shake her uneasy feeling. Daisuki could tell something was wrong with Uniya, but decides not to pry as he listens to black hair teacher give instructions on their task.

"Today...You will be sparring against one another. I won't accept failure, so this is your one and only chance. Do not disappoint me, Hanzo students." She turns her back, "You are free to choose your training partners." The girls and I waste no time in choosing. I end up fighting against Katsuragi because she was always the most fun to fight. Asuka chooses Ikaruga, Yagyu chose Hibari of course, and we all began our training.

 _ **Meanwhile, on the sidelines of the training grounds...**_

Daidouji looks at Uniya, whom is staring at the ground with a look of pain. She is curious, so she walks towards Uniya, stopping a few inches of her left side, "Are you okay, Uniya?"

Uniya looks up at her and nods, closing her eyes, keeping her arms folded, "Yes, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Daidouji."

Now Daidouji knew something was definitely wrong. Uniya would always throw insults at her just to rile her up, but the busty vixen only responded normally. "Are you positive?" The blonde hair woman touches Uniya's shoulder and gives her a look of concern.

"Yes I'm-"

" _ **Die Traitor..."**_

The sound of Crilia's voice echoes through Uniya's head and she grabs her head, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Daidouji stares and the students, including myself don't notice this due to our training.

" _ **You should have died in battle along with me...Why should you get to live? You're so damn selfish. I hate you! HURRY UP AND DIE!"**_

Uniya's eyes fill with tears as she grasp her hair tightly, shaking with fear, "Please..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry!"

Daidoji becomes extremely worried and grabs her shoulders. "Uniya! Snap out of it.

 **Smack**

A loud slap across Uniya's face from Daidouji's left hand cuts the air like a knife. We all stop our training and look towards the two women.

Uniya's eyes are wide, but her tears fall as she looks at Daidoji with scared eyes, "It's my fault Crilia died..All my fault.." And it was at that moment I realized Uniya still wasn't over what happened to her best friend. And I knew for a fact that she wouldn't get over the loss easily.

"My fault...My..fault..." She stumbles backwards, lowering her hands at her side, "What kind of shinobi can't even save her best friend..? I am too weak...All this power and I couldn't save her..."

" _ **That's right...Give into the darkness...The doubt...The reality that you are still weak...End the facade and let the darkenss devour your light, Uniya. Realize that you were and always will be nothing more than a foolish woman...Lone wolf my ass. You desperately seek more power , and you'll do what ever it takes to get it. Now let the darkness consume you!"**_

Something inside of Uniya snaps and she lowers her head, "Back away from me now..." The ground began to shake and flames slowly form around Uniya's feet, trailing the outline of her body, slowly, then engulfing her completely. She yells at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back and raising her arms, slightly as the flames pulsate over and over. She lifts three inches off the ground and the flames flash from black to orange over and over.

We all look in shock and I feared the worst. Uniya was letting the guilt overwhelm her and the darkness in her heart was taking over her spirit. Daidouji made an attempt to get closer, but she was instantly blasted back by a powerful barrier of fire. The woman uses her left hand to slow her momentum, before coming to a complete halt. "Shit...This is bad... "

In an instant, the Hanzo girls jump into action using their shinobi transformations and unleashing their Arts, but the attacks are rendered useless by the wall of fire. In a flash of smoke, Kiriya appears with a look of concern, and upon witnessing the display of power he leaps towards Uniya and swipes his hand left, twisting upside down above her and the flames vanish. But they reappeared around Uniya instantly, blasting him backwards and he lands on one leg, before lowering it beside the other.

"This isn't good...At this rate she will be entirely consumed by the darkness. We have to bring her back to her senses."

"Everyone..Please leave this to me..." I said in a stern voice."It's my fault that this has happened. I am the one who ended her friend's life, so I alone must bear the burden of stopping Uniya."

Daidouji and the others look at me with concern, but understood. They all nod and teleport to safety, watching from a distance. Moments later the flames turned completely black and Uniya growls like a animal. Upon closer investigation her body resembled a..Yoma...The flames around her body are sharp like swords and move slowly up and down. I close my eyes and raise my right hand in the air, "Shinobi Transformation!" I am shrouded in a light, before it vanishes leaving me dressed in my shinobi attire. "I'll save you once more, Uniya...And help you through this darkness that holds you."

A shinobi barrier appears around the entire training ground, locking everyone in. I could feel chills go down my back from the intense power from Uniya's transformation. I braced myself and manifested my dual katanas in my hand, covering my mouth with my scarf and adjusting my headband.

"Come, Uniya." I said in a low tone of voice. In an instant, as if she was waiting for her cue, she vanishes and appears behind me, swing a claw towards my back. I swiftly jump left, spinning backwards and kicking her on the back of her head with my left foot. She stumbles forward, quickly gaining her balance and grabbing my foot, pulling me towards her and punching my directly in the center of my face. The impact of the punch built up, before blasting me backwards . She appears behind me, preparing another attack, and kicks towards my mid-section with her left foot, but I spin opposite of the kick, placing my the hilt of my swords on her ankle. I crescent kicks towards her head, but she blocks it with her forearm and I push off it to create some space between us.

We land on the ground facing other, dashing towards each other. She manifest her weapon, clashing with me multiple times. But when we lock blades, she forms the black aura into swords and swings the blades of darkness at me with killing intend. The blades moved at mach 10 and I swing my swords rapidly, blocking as many as I could, but my shirt was being shredded slowly in the process. However my top wasn't the only thing that was being shredded...

I stab the edge of my left sword into the ground, and unleash a devastating punch to the left side of Uniya's face. She hits the ground with a thud. But something was wrong...Right after the punch my body goes numb and blood spills from multiple wounds on my body. Shortly after that I became shrouded with black flames, causing me to drop my swords and fall to my knees with my hands limp at my side. Shit...This isn't good. I need to move and NOW! IF I DON'T THIS WILL BE BAD FOR ME!

Uniya slowly stands up and I grit my teeth as I try to move my arms, but the flames were tearing away at me, holding my body down. She cracks her neck and giggles, raising her sword above her head.

The edge of her blade in pointed down towards my left hand and she stares into my eyes. The flames move violently around her body and she stabs her sword into my left hand. There was a numbing sensation right before a unbearable pain jolted through my entire body like lightning. I closed my eyes and raised my head towards the sky, yelling out like injured animal.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daidouji became instantly pissed off as my screams.

Uniya grabbed my arm then giggles again, and all I heard after that was...

 **snap**

The feeling of my bones in my left arm being broken sends a wave of unbelievable pain throughout my body and I yell even more. The Hanzo girls widen in shock and and even they had become pissed. The girls along with Daidouji all begin dashing towards me, but I stop them. "STAY BACK ALL OF YOU! THIS IS MY FIGHT! STAY OUT OF IT!" I mustered up my strength to speak. They all halted...All except Daidouji, whom stopped 5 feet away when I gave her a stern look. "Do you dare disobey me, Daidouji? I said stay back!" My eyes flash blue and Dadouji looks at me with an expression of shock. It's true that I've never spoken to Daidouji in such a manner as I have now, but I had no choice. The fight and burden was mine to bare. And this fight is mine and mine alone. Normally, it would be fine for her to help me, but now isn't the time.

Uniya releases my arm and looks at Daidouji, but doesn't attack her.

"Hey, Uniya..." Uniya looks back towards me. "Your fight is with me." I stand up shakily, but with resolve. I pick up my sword in my right hand as the blood trailed down my left one. "I had been holding back, and it cost me my injury. That was foolish of me. I am a shinobi...Regardless...Even if you are my ally you have taught me one thing, Uniya...And that is that shinobi must kill, so even if I must kill you..I will do so...Right here and now! I will no longer hold back! COME UNIYA! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW MUCH STRONGER I HAVE BECOME!"

Uniya roars and grips her sword tightly, but I only lower my head and my bangs fall over my face, while I stand idle. The woman of darkness dashes then jumps in the air, holding her sword above her head and swings down.

 **BOOM!**

My blue aura erupts around my body violently, and hits her with destructive impact. Uniya tumbles back, hopping up quickly, charging me once more and swinging. She cuts through my mid section except it was an after image that vanishes after the attack. I appear behind her with glowing blue pupils and chop her in the back of her neck and slashes down her back. Afterwards, I grab her by the back of her head and spins three times, before throwing her towards the ground. She hits the ground with great impact and instantly vanishes. Daidouji and the others watch dumbfounded by my power as I fight.

"W-what kind of power is this!?" Daidouji saids with a stutter.

"Holy crap..that's Daisuki's power now?" Katsu says with a grin

"Oh my..Such a display of brute strength." Ikaruga curls her left finger under her chin.

Wooooow! This is amazing! Go, Daisuki!" Hibari cheers me on.

"Don't die, Daisuki,,," yagyu says softly.

I stand up and pant. The power was startign to take it's toll on my injured body. There wasn't another minute to waste. I HAVE TO END THIS FIGHT NOW! I have no choice but to muster all my power into a single attack.

Uniya appears at my left side and hits me with the hilt of her sword and I spiral away from her. In a instant I vanish and appear in the air. I float high above her. "I will save you, Uniya...I promise..."

Uniya looks up after sensing my power and pushes off the ground with force, shooting towards me like a missile. I channel every last ounce of power I have left into my sword, closing my eyes. Once she is close enough I open my eyes and flip my sword backwards , grabbing the hilt and slashing through Uniya's mid-section as my weapon turns into a blue mist, surrounding my arm. Uniya's body is engulfed in a blue flame and my sword returns to normal. She spirals towards the ground and hits it with massive impact, rendering her unable to move. I flip my sword and faces the blade towards Unya, "It's over, Uniya." Everyone yells out to me and I drown out their yells. "DAISUKI! STOP AT ONCE!" Daidoji yells to me. But I ignore her speaking softly, "I'm sorry..." I stab my sword into the ground beside the left side of her Uniya's head, knelling beside her and release my sword. I hug her tight and whisper softly, "Uniya, I am sorry. You are still suffering, but you are not alone. Whatever guilt you feel...:Let it go. I am sure that Crilia wouldn't want you to be sad. So, please...Fight for her sake..MOVE FORWARD UNIYA! FIGHT FOR HER! LIVE ON IN HER NAME AND WALK THE PATH OF THE SHINOBI! DO NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY!" Uniya growls and tries to break free, but I close my eyes and hold her close. Moments later, she calms down and the black flames vanish, leaving behind a naked Uniya, but I didn't realize.

She moas softly, opening her eyes. "Mnm..It seems you are right. I had let the guilt overcome me. My weakness allowed the darkness to overwhelm me and take over. I am ready to fight for the both of us. I will no longer lose sight of myself. Thank you..." I smile as I return to normal and she looks at my arm. "I looks like I did a number on your arm huh?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." The blood drips on the ground and I continue to smile as I close my eyes.

Uniya looks down and her face turns instantly red. "You filthy pervert! How dare you hug me while I am naked! You have Daidouji you damn playboy!"

I open my eyes and look down then blushes. "I-I ONLY DID IT TO HELP YOU!"

"Oh yeah!? You sure did enough helping for yourself!"

 **Smack**

A red mark is left behind on the right side of my face, and I fall on my back, ignoring the thumping pain in my arm and focusing on the pain on my cheek.

Daidouji and the others appear beside us and the girls help up Uniya.

"Daisuki..thatp ower just now..It was interesting. You just keep amazing me each time you fight." She looks down at my arm with a sad expression."The thought of you dying was a bit painful when I saw you being tortured I-

 **Kiss**

I stand up and kiss Daidouji's lips to calm her troubled mind and she blushes. The Hanzo girls as well as Daidouji and Uniya blush hard. Kiriya just simply laughs then smiles. "Well done, Daisuki. I am proud of you. Get to the infirmary and have those injuries taken care of.

"Yes, I will do that right away, sensei." Kiriya nods then vanishes. We all head home and I am immediately rushed to the infirmary.

 **Later that Night...**

I looked out the window as I laid in my bed. My arm was completely covered in a cast and I sighed, knowing I would be behind on my training. But I was more than glad I saved Uniya. It was the second time, but I wasn't looking for any repayment. Saving her alone is enough for me.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in." I said softly, looking at the door.

Daidouji and Uniya walk in, but Uniya is holding flowers.

"I bought these for you, Daisuki. But don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because you helped me out. And the thought of an idiot like you saving me bothered me. So, I am only doing this to benefit myself.

"Uniya, that doesn't make any sense..." I teased.

"What was that you little shit!?" Flames formed around her feet.

"N-nothing!" Beads of sweat built on the back of my head.

"Hmph..That's what I thought you little worm." She poked her nose in the air, placing the flowers on my dresser.

Daidouji laughed then frowns, walking closer to my bed and pulling my ear."You're always so dam careless! You'll make up worrying me got it!? A full dinner date and movie! No exceptions!"

"I-I get it! Please let go of my ear!" I pleaded.

She huffs and releases my ear then lays beside me and rest her head on my chest. "Idiot..." She closes her eyes and I pet her head and she snuggles closer.

Uniya folds her arms under her breast and opens her mouth to make an insult, but decides to strike up a casual conversation. We all talked about the events for a few more hours, and planned on a course of training to help me catch back up on lose time.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _ **This is the end of chapter 23. I was pretty hyped writing this one, because it was an awesome fight between Daisuki and Uniya. It also displayed the respect and emotion between the two characters. Even though I wrote this it hit me right in the feels. (but those writings are the best kind imo. The ones that make even the writer feel the emotions of their own work.)**_

 _ **But! That's all for this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 24!**_


End file.
